Dis-le moi
by Deadlyfury
Summary: Harold, Astrid et la bande tentent d'oublier le passé et leur défaite avec Viggo Grimborn. Tout semble redevenir comme avant... Pourtant, une arrivée particulière va soudainement changer leur vision de la vie. Entre amitié, amour, trahison et colère ; Harold et Astrid comprendront que leurs sentiments causeront leur perte et surtout, que Viggo Grimborn n'a jamais cessé de jouer.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Encore une jolie fanfiction bien rose à la D.F, où l'amour, la paix et la prospérité s'annoncent...**

 **AHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Je rigole mais cette fanfiction va tourner principalement autour du Hiccstrid... Maintenant pour que vous comprenez, vous allez sûrement rager devant cette histoire. Je ne vous dis rien, bien entendu... Il n'y aura pas de morts, ou du moins pour l'instant j'en prévois pas. xD Mais au pire il n'y en aura qu'un et ce ne sera pas pire que La peur absolue.**

 **Ce sera juste... De la rage. Si vous avez remarqué, je vais intégrer un OC dans cet histoire... Le plus drôle c'est qu'il a un rôle très important dans cette histoire.**

 **Donc voilà, dans tous les cas j'espère que ça vous plaira ! J'essaye de garder le même esprit que la série... Le début est soft pas d'inquiétude. ( La fin aussi... * Lève les yeux * )**

 _ **Une légère note à la fin du chapitre.**_

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

 **Dis-le moi**

 _Introduction_

La rive du dragon.

Une île dite paradisiaque où pourtant, rare sont ceux qui vienne s'y poser. Des coins d'eaux tranquilles, de la verdure à chaque point de vue, une vue magnifique et surtout une grande diversité de dragons sauvages ! De quoi satisfaire les dragonniers natifs de Beurk qui depuis de nombreux mois sont installés ici. En effet, pour pouvoir continuer leurs expéditions à leur guise et surtout où ils veulent, ils s'étaient promis de se trouver une île bien à eux qui réuniraient toutes leurs recherches.

De plus, depuis leur arrivée, des espèces ont été découvertes et ils ont exploité plus de terres qui ne l'auraient imaginé eux-mêmes !

Il est vrai, depuis qu'ils sont ici, ils sont beaucoup plus épanouis. Leur indépendance est devenue importante depuis qu'ils sont plus grands… Ils sont ensemble, entre dragonniers, entre amis et surtout ils sont libres.

Varek vit dans sa petite bulle de paix avec sa dragonne Bouledogre, chère à son coeur plus que quiconque... Maître des connaissances, il est un des atouts fatals de la bande et ça nous le savons… Son savoir sur les dragons est particulièrement impressionnant et très utile lors des expéditions.

Pour les jumeaux, Kognedur et Kranedur, l'île est l'endroit idéal pour toutes leurs idées tordues. Ils n'ont plus de règles et n'ont plus le village derrière leur dos pour leur rappeler leur bonne éducation. Ils passent leur temps à embêter Rustik et à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs bien que souvent leurs bêtises finissent par retomber sur tout le monde. Leur dragon Prout et Pet, un hideux braguetaure aussi doublement dérangé que leurs dragonniers, est toujours à leurs côtés pour les accompagner dans la plupart de leurs folies. Pourtant, il arrive que leurs idées soient fonctionnelles lors de combats ou de confrontations.

Rustik, lui… Et bien… C'est Rustik. Toujours aussi repoussé et embêté par son dragon aussi bête que lui, il passe son temps avec les jumeaux et à draguer Astrid. Ahhh… La belle Astrid, il en rêve ! Et après tout ce temps, il continue de lui courir après, pensant sûrement réussir à ses fins un jour…

Mais s'il savait…

Il est vrai que plus le temps passe, plus la jeune fille paraît s'embellir. Son corps de jeune adolescente était entrain de devenir déjà celui d'une femme et ça, ça ne se loupait pas. Tempête, sa dragonne vipère, à un caractère aussi trempée que son amie et c'est sûrement pour ça qu'elles doivent s'entendre aussi bien ; elles sont toujours ensembles et leur amitié s'agrandit de jour en jour. Toujours aussi forte, elle peut paraître toujours aussi dure avec la bande ; surtout lorsque ceux-ci finissent par faire n'importe quoi. Mais tout au fond… Sans qu'elle ne le dise vraiment, elle tient à eux bien plus qu'elle ne le pense surtout pour un en particulier dont nous savons déjà le nom.

En effet, le jeune Harold, héros de Beurk et surtout meilleur dragonnier de l'île est celui qu'elle porte dans son coeur. Et cela depuis bien longtemps…

D'ailleurs, lui aussi a bien changé ! Et sa nouvelle vie sur la rive du dragon lui plaisait autant que les autres. Toujours accompagné de son fidèle Fury Nocturne Krokmou, aussi son meilleur ami, il parcoure avec les autres les différents horizons à la recherche de nouveaux dragons et ne perd pas une seconde à fabriquer également différentes inventions lui permettant d'améliorer ses vols… Dont la fameuse combinaison de vol qu'il est justement entrain de trafiquer… Mais ça… Personne ne le sait, pas même Astrid pourtant son amie la plus proche. Mais il la voyait déjà le prévenir, voir lui faire la morale… Il savait qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui. Mais il finissait par la comprendre, après tout si elle se mettait en danger elle-même avec des inventions pareilles, il sait qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter… Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Bon bien-sûr du point de vue d'Astrid, ce n'était sûrement pas la même chose selon lui… Mais il était déterminé à lui montrer de quoi il était capable car plus le temps passait plus il était amoureux d'elle…

Vous les voyez, vous le sentez ? … Deux idiots qui ne sont même pas capables de se dire leurs sentiments alors qu'au fond… Ils attendent tous les deux la même chose.

En bref, la rive du dragon est un lieu de vérité, de bonheur, d'amitié et de partage.

C'était sans compter que leur bonheur finisse par éclater.

C'est ici que Viggo Grimborn vient faire son apparition. Viggo ? C'est le chef des chasseurs de dragons. Avec l'aide son frère Riker, ils passent leur temps à capturer des dragons. Vu comme ça, ça paraît plutôt normal tout le monde ne peut pas être adepte de la paix Dragons-Vikings… Mais depuis que Ryker s'en est pris à Tempête, la dragonne d'Astrid et que la vérité a éclaté à propos d'Ingrid – soit son alliage entre temps avec Astrid - tout s'est vite compliqué. Les dragonniers ont fini par être la cible principale de cet homme sans pitié, surtout Harold et Krokmou… Pourtant cet affrontement n'était dut qu'à une seule chose : _l'œil de dragon._

En effet, si le grand Viggo Grimborn a préféré privilégier son temps et son intelligence à ce Fury Nocturne et son dragonnier, c'était tout simplement dans le but de posséder cet objet remplis de secrets qui selon lui aurait appartenu à sa tribu depuis des générations. _L'œil de dragon_ permet de trouver des espèces encore non découvertes, des espèces parfois rares. Il avait été jusque là sous la protection d'Harold et de la bande, seulement l'intelligence de Viggo lui a permis de battre notre dragonnier dans une partie des Masses et des Griffes et de lui prendre cet objet si mystérieux.

C'est donc après tous ces derniers événements, le piège de Viggo ou encore la fuite d'Ingrid, que pour la première fois de leur vie cette mésaventure aura été une défaite.

Il est vrai que chacun d'entre d'eux pourrait oublier l'œil de dragon, pourrait tout simplement le laisser à Viggo et retourner à leurs expéditions sans mettre leur vie en danger… Seulement c'était bien plus que cela.

Harold savait que l'œil de dragon renfermait des secrets… Des secrets bien plus graves et importants que ce que l'on croit et il se doutait qu'entre les mains d'un trappeur professionnel comme le grand Grimborn, cette idée cachée soit exploitée du mauvais côté. L'œil de dragon ne pouvait que causer le pire en possession d'une personne aussi terrifiante que cet homme. Et ça Harold avait l'air d'être le seul à s'en rendre compte. Varek s'en préoccupait aussi… Mais pas autant que le jeune homme. Après tout, ce n'est pas lui qui avait perdu…

Depuis ce jour d'échec, l'ambiance est assez tendue. Ingrid également repartit le même jour, Harold ne savait pas quoi faire comment retrouver Viggo.

La bande et lui étaient alors revenus à des activités quotidiennes normales… Profitant, on peut le dire, de chaque instant. Car que pouvaient-ils faire en réalité ? Le chef des chasseurs de dragons avait littéralement disparu, et ce depuis à présent 2 semaines !

Ils continuaient leurs vols matinaux, continuaient de faire des courses… Et commençaient même à amplifier leurs entraînements que ce soit à dos de dragons ou même au sol, avec ou sans arme. Avec tout ça, on peut le dire, ils étaient de plus en plus forts… mais même Astrid ne savait pas si les exercices qu'imposait Harold faisaient parties de son plan. Enfin… Plan est un grand mot. Bien sûr qu'il n'en avait pas ! Personne n'avait décidé de se rendre à la poursuite de ce nouvel ennemi ! Mais, elle sait que quand Harold décide quelque chose, c'est qu'il a une idée derrière la tête. Alors peut-être qu'il veut juste être préparé… Au cas où…

D'ailleurs, le retour soudain d'Ingrid le 10ème jour après sa fuite n'a fait que tracasser plus amplement Harold qui commençait même à s'inquiéter pour elle. Ingrid leur avait expliqué ses raisons, comme à chaque fois, pourquoi et où elle est partit… C'était toujours le même manège. Seulement cette fois-ci, elle était décidée à marcher avec eux et rester à leurs côtés jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent ensembles enfin une solution à ce problème. Cette nouvelle les avait tous ravie, enfin… Plus particulièrement Varek qui, nous le savons tous, à une attirance particulière envers la jeune femme. Astrid était également heureuse de savoir que son amie allait rester auprès d'eux, elle se sentait rassurée de savoir qu'Ingrid était à présent à l'abri de tout danger.

Du moins, pour l'instant… Car au fond, aucuns d'eux n'étaient réellement en sécurité depuis.

* * *

 **Voilà, ça c'est fait !**

 **Pour tout vous dire, j'avais promis à certains de publier mi-mai... Mais j'avais Zappé. xD Donc pour commencer voici cette intrigue, le vrai premier chapitre arrivera sûrement début juin.**

 **Aussi, un moment je serais obligée de faire une longue pause car je ne serais pas forcément là pendant deux trois semaines cet été.**

 **Néanmoins, j'espère que cette petite intro vous a plu ! Ça va j'ai pas trop mis de suspens... Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère un peu. Je ne suis pas dramaturge sadique à ce point... *J'entends déjà certains riposter***

 **À très bientôt futurs lecteurs !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Salut !**

 **Je ne pense pas avoir trop tardé... Pour ce premier chapitre.**

 **Néanmoins je n'ai pas vraiment de temps de publication pour celui-là, je serais régulière bien sur ( Du moins j'essaierai ) mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à de jours particuliers. :) Je l'ai tout de même bien avancé alors le prochain vous l'aurez assez vite, surtout que ce premier chapitre est trèèèèès ennuyant... xD ( Je suis trop habituée au drama. :( = MERCI LA PEUR ABSOLUE. )**

 **Aussi, les certaines phrases en italique ET entre parenthèses ce sont... Mes pensées. xD Oui oui les miennes. Tout nouveau genre que je me suis inventée. ^-^ J'avais envie de montrer à peu près ce qu'il m'arrivait de penser à certains moment. Ça passe crème ! Ni vu ni connu, ça ne dérangera personne, VOIR vous vous reconnaitrez. xD**

 **Bon comme le premier chapitre n'est pas passé, je remercie tout le monde et je vous réponds à partir de la prochaine fois !**

 _ **Juste petite parenthèse pour Norah : Je n'ai pas les moyens de t'aider comme tu n'es pas inscrit... Il n'y a qu'à travers les chapitres que nous pouvons discuter, mais si tu as trouvé la solution, je suis contente pour toi ! Je suis désolée, j'aurai bien voulu t'aider pourtant. :)**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce petit chapitre de commencement et je vous dis à la prochaine !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Les matins à la rive du dragon avaient pour habitude d'être calmes. Lorsque l'aube pointait le bout de son nez et que la douce brume était encore présente, Harold sortait de son lit rapidement pour aller voler avec Krokmou. C'était une habitude ! Un plaisir avant de démarrer une longue journée… Cela lui permettait aussi de tester sa combinaison de vol qui ne cessait d'être un échec à chaque essai. Des réparations et des modifications étaient effectuées à chaque fois… Mais il allait finir par y arriver ! Bientôt, il pourra voler aussi de son plein gré aux côtés de son ami le Fury. Car c'est ce qu'il aimait… Dans le ciel, il se sentait libre il n'y avait plus de limites !

Mais à l'aurore, ce jour-ci, Harold ne fut pas sortit.

Non.

Tout ça c'était avant ! Avant que Viggo n'apparaisse dans sa vie, avant que l'oeil du dragon ne soit enlevé ! Il avait la tête ailleurs et était beaucoup trop préoccupé par cette mésaventure… Il n'avait plus la motivation de s'envoler à nouveau aussi tôt. Il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était dans sa tête que ça se passait… Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, il voulait comprendre ce que Viggo cherchait. Il y avait forcément quelque chose ; quelque chose que les chasseurs cherchent à découvrir depuis bien longtemps… Et ça ne pouvait être que mauvais ! Alors vous connaissez Harold… Évidemment, il n'avait la tête qu'à ça. Il en oubliait même Krokmou parfois. Bon ok, pas autant. Bien sûr il continuait de vivre aussi ! Il lui arrivait de rire avec les autres quand ça lui prenait… _(Il lui arrivait)_ … Il était un peu plus réservé, c'est tout… Et impulsif. Ça, c'est qu'il pouvait péter les plombs parfois ! Mais il continuait de profiter de sa vie, à faire ses explorations la plus grande partie de la journée, à inventer toute sorte de choses et à penser à Astrid…

 _(Penser à Astrid ?)_

Mon dieu, c'est qu'il le nierait sûrement s'il nous entendait chers lecteurs… Hein ? Vous le savez autant que moi. Parce qu'au fond, peut-être que c'était la seule chose avec son dragon qui lui permettait de garder son sourire et sa très grande complaisance. À part ça, la plupart des choses l'énervait au plus au point… Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer ! Même auprès d'Ingrid il lui arrivait de s'emporter depuis qu'elle était revenue. Mais bon, le plus important à présent pour eux, c'était de reprendre le cours de leur vie en oubliant le passé ; même si ça doit prendre des mois pour Harold… Car Viggo devait être bien loin depuis.

Pour ce qui est d'Astrid, elle, c'était le contraire. Toujours aussi matinale, elle se lève à la première heure pour aller s'entraîner avec Tempête sur l'île ; s'entraîner et… S'amuser un peu. Elle aimait beaucoup sa dragonne. Elle ne savait même pas ce que sa vie adviendrait sans elle… Depuis que leur vie entière s'est transformée, il leur était impossible d'imaginer à nouveau un monde contre ou sans dragons. Harold avait tellement changé de choses… Elle l'admirait tellement.

Et...

Ouais non, pour ne pas partir dans un récit à l'eau de rose et aux pensées bien poivrées, nous allons directement revenir aux côtés d'Astrid…

Ce matin-là, lors de sa petite routine bien ensoleillée…

oOo

« Ouais ! Allons-y Tempête ! »

De bon matin, Astrid était toujours d'une humeur débordante. S'entraîner et passer du bon temps avec sa dragonne la rendait plutôt joviale mais ça lui permettait aussi d'être enfin seule avec sa meilleure amie… Elle n'arrivait plus à supporter Rustik et les jumeaux. D'accord, elle tient un minimum à eux ce sont ses amis ! Mais faut la comprendre ! Ce sont de vraies têtes de moutons ! L'immaturité qu'ils dégagent est insupportable parfois… Alors… Il était hors de question de se priver de cette routine matinale. Par ailleurs, après toute sorte de figures aériennes, de nombreuses vrilles et piquets pratiqués en vitesse, elles décidèrent toutes les deux de se poser et marcher dans un coin forestier de l'île. Les arbres si verts étaient grands et imposants des fruits poussaient sur certains d'entre eux montrant la douce saison printanière. On entendait des terreurs terribles gazouillés, les oiseaux chantés et la brise du vent frais qui caressait le doux visage de la demoiselle. Toujours sur Tempête, toutes les deux marchaient au pas au milieu des arbres, admirant le paysage devant eux. C'était très joli ! Une petite rivière longeait le côté gauche et de nombreuses fleurs poussaient tout autour d'eux c'était un endroit pittoresque, très original qui respirait la fraicheur. Astrid prenait plaisir à se balader ici, c'était très agréable ! Après un petit moment, elle finira par descendre du dos de Tempête, sa hache à la main. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda autour d'elle… Elle observa longuement… Et puis **BAM !** Sans réfléchir, elle balança avec force sa hache sur un tronc d'arbre moisi avant de faire une roulade vers celui-ci pour venir reprendre son arme avec rapidité et la relancer sur l'arbre d'en face. Tempête s'était allongée tranquillement sur les quelques brins d'herbes présents et regardait avec amusement sa dresseuse se défouler comme tous les jours. Elles restèrent un moment ici, l'une se reposant, l'autre s'entrainant… Jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid vienne se laisser tomber à côté de sa dragonne, essoufflée.

« Fiioouuuuu ! C'était intense aujourd'hui ! »

Tempête se mit à rugir positivement. Reprenant son souffle, la jeune fille s'allongea sur le sol tout en fermant les yeux… C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle repensa à Harold. _Harold…_ Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir trouver pour lui remonter le moral ? Car c'est bien vrai, avec les autres ils avaient tout tenté ! Vraiment tout ! Mais en vain… Même s'il lui arrivait de rire et d'être toujours aussi agréable, il n'en restait pas moins distant et elle n'aimait pas ça. Un Harold qui réfléchi beaucoup trop, c'est souvent mauvais… Elle ne voulait pas imaginer quelles idées il allait encore trouver ! C'est vrai que l'œil de dragon était quelque chose d'indispensable dans le groupe… Elle en avait conscience ! Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple. Après tout, il avait appartenu aux ancêtres de Viggo ! … Bon ok, ce n'était pas une raison, surtout qu'elle-même se doutait bien qu'il en ferait mauvais usage ; venant des mains d'un trappeur professionnel… Ça ne peut être que catastrophique ! Mais après tout… Elle et les autres finissaient par estimer que cette histoire ne les concernait plus. Enfin… Sauf Harold bien sûr. Mais au fond, elle s'inquiétait… C'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Je me demande bien à quoi il pense tout ce temps… Deux semaines Tempête ! Ça fait deux semaines ! »

Celle-ci releva sa jolie tête écailleuse pour venir la poser sur les jambes de sa dresseuse avec amour tout en gargouillant.

« Ouais je sais ma belle… Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser… »

Après un petit moment à se faire des réflexions de tout genre et à caresser vigoureusement les écailles de Tempête, Astrid se releva énergiquement. Elle alla reprendre sa hache toujours plantée dans un arbre puis elle s'avança à nouveau vers sa vipère qui s'était relevée à son tour.

« Et si on rentrait ? Ingrid est peut-être réveillée. »

oOo

Ingrid, Ingrid… Une jeune fille qui restera longuement mystérieuse, même aux yeux de ses amis ! Elle est du genre solitaire, c'est vrai… Mais depuis cette longue histoire avec Viggo, elle s'est sentie énormément coupable d'y avoir mêlée ses amis… Elle voulait se faire pardonner ! Alors depuis ce jour de perte, elle reste avec eux sur leur île et même si, comme Harold de nombreuses choses lui passaient par la tête, elle tentait de les dissimuler. Et oui, Ingrid n'avait pas décidé de s'offrir des vacances pleinement méritées ! Vous la connaissez un minimum je suppose, elle n'arrête jamais ! Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elle passe son temps avec la bande sans ne rien faire derrière ? Nooooooon…

C'était bien plus difficile que ça. Oh, Astrid s'en doutait bien sûr… Mais il ne valait mieux pas s'en mêler. Elle préférait être là pour son amie sans pour autant intervenir dans ses histoires car il ne faut pas oublier qu'Ingrid reste et restera sûrement la première cible de Viggo : le titre de Traitre dans le jeu des Masses et des Griffes lui avait été imposé… Et qu'elle le veuille ou non… Le traitre meurt toujours. Le fait qu'elle n'est à nouveau pas prit la fuite rassurait donc un minimum tout le monde particulièrement Rustik et Varek ; bien que Rustik ne ressente rien de très sentimental pour la belle… Juste… C'était Rustik quoi ! Alors que Varek… Oui bon vous le savez ! Une légère timidité, le rose aux joues, une gentillesse débordante… À son égard, il était plus adorable qu'il ne l'était déjà !

De plus, quand il s'agissait d'Ingrid, le jeune homme pouvait même paraître protecteur ! Une vraie guimauve rose ce petit Varek, un vrai cœur tendre à l'intérieur…

D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, ce matin-là, il avait déjà la tête dans ses bouquins ! Bien entendu, il n'était pas seul : les jumeaux tentaient toute sorte d'expériences loufoques complétement inutiles alors que Rustik était à moitié entrain de se battre avec son dragon Krochefer. Ingrid, elle, était dans un coin de la base entrain de chouchouter sa dragonne et d'aiguisée sa double hache…

« Ingrid… ? »

Ah ! Bah tient, justement ! Le jeune intello venait tout juste de s'approcher, les yeux pétillants de connaissance et son bouquin à la main, près de la guerrière assurée. Elle leva alors ses yeux de son métal puis elle stoppa ses mouvements tout en adressant alors un sourire joyeux à son ami.

« Salut Varek !

\- Salut… Salut.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Dis… Je voulais te demander…

\- Huh huh ?

\- Tu…Tu voudrais pas venir avec… moi ? Enfin… Ce soir… ? Faire une balade nocturne ? Les dragons de l'île offre un super spectacle au clair de lune !

\- Oh Varek… » Sourit-elle.

Le cœur battant, le jeune homme eut une peur bleue de recevoir comme réponse le contraire de ce qu'il s'est imaginé ! Il voulait partager avec elle ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il éprouvait lors de cette sortie… C'était important pour lui c'est la seule personne qui semble réellement le comprendre par moment. Pendant ce long silence, il avait cessé de respirer c'est comme s'il attendait patiemment le jugement dernier.

« Et bien, oui avec plaisir ! Ce serait super !

\- Cool… » Souffla t-il en rougissant.

C'était une libération de lui avoir enfin demander ! Il pouvait retourner à ses recherches sans se morfondre dans ses pensées. Il fit donc demi-tour et retourna près du feu central sous le regard d'Ingrid qui esquissait un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle abaissa à nouveau ses yeux sur sa hache sans détacher ce foutu rire puis elle continua d'aiguiser avec avidité son arme.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te rend aussi joyeuse ? »

Astrid venait d'apparaître devant elle, les mains sur les hanches et le regard provocateur. Au fond, elle savait que son amie était au courant ; elle tâcha donc de lui lancer un coup d'œil approbateur.

« Rien, rien…

\- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas me faire part de ton bonheur ? »

Ingrid la menaçait vivement du regard sans pour autant enlever ce sourire de son visage. Varek observait la scène du coin de l'œil avec perplexité sans comprendre quoi que ce soit ; c'est que les filles étaient toujours aussi mystérieuses !

« Allons Astrid, si Ingrid est si heureuse c'est grâce à moi ! Tu ne l'as pas remarqué ? Depuis qu'elle est ici, elle ne cesse de me regarder… »

Les filles pouffèrent de rire.

« Bien-sûr Rustik ! Pardon, c'est vrai… J'avais oublié à quel point t'étais irrésistible. »

Le concerné, naïf comme un âne, lança un sourire éclatant à la blonde qui fit une mine de dégoût sous ses gestes. Varek ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

« T'es aussi bête que ton dragon Rustik.

\- Ferme-la Varek, tu peux me rappeler qui te tourne autour toi ? »

Il ignora cette question et retourna dans ses livres en soupirant de désespérance. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd ! Oh et ce n'est pas le pire ! Les jumeaux s'étaient carrément mis à tourner autour de l'Ingerman, n'ayant pas vraiment compris le sens de la phrase de leur idiot d'ami. Kranedur s'était redressé pour venir ensuite renifler le sol comme un toutou :

« Hé le poulet… Où est POULET ?! POUUUULLLLEEEEETTTT ?! Raaaaaa bah voilà ! Merci ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute frangine ! T'es même pas capable de tenir en place deux minutes !

\- Tais-toi ! Je sais pas où il est ton fichu poulet !

\- On va finir par le faire rôtir ton imbécile d'animal ! S'exclama Rustik

\- Et ça recommence… » Soupira Varek.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Harold et Krokmou venaient tout juste d'atterrir près de la base et surtout au mauvais moment. Le Fury Nocturne accourra auprès de ses amis en commençant d'abord par Tempête… Comme si le destin les avait définitivement bien choisis, Harold se décida également à aller voir en premier la dresseuse de celle-ci.

« Rien. C'est Rustik et les jumeaux qui font les idiots… Comme d'habitude. » Soupira Varek dans son dos.

Le futur chef lança quelques coups d'œil dans son dos et bizarrement, les trois concernés s'étaient calmés ! Du moins, ils évitaient d'avoir des ennuis car ils savaient très bien qu'Harold n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours en ce moment. Sauf avec une personne…

Ingrid l'avait déjà deviné depuis un moment. Son amie avait beau le nié autant qu'elle le veuille, ça crevait plus que les yeux ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se tuait à lui mentir sur ses sentiments… Mais après tout, elle finissait par se dire que ça ne la regardait pas.

Ayant vu le jeune homme s'approcher d'Astrid, elle s'était donc décidée à s'éloigner légèrement pour les laisser en intimité quelques instants… Si ça pouvait les aider ! Oui parce que se tourner autour sans arrêt sans avoir de résultats au final… Ça finissait par être plus qu'énervant ! _(Ils avaient juste à se sauter dessus nom d'un yak !)_

« Astrid… ? »

En le voyant arriver près d'elle, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui adressa un ''Salut'' timide puis elle le laissa parler.

« Tiens. Comme promis je te les ramène… Merci beaucoup, ça m'a drôlement été utile. »

Un grand sourire sur son visage, il lui tendit doucement deux poignards sans la lâcher du regard. Elle prit du temps à comprendre exactement la situation, Harold arrivait à la déstabiliser en seulement quelques secondes… Et ça l'énervait ! Elle secoua donc légèrement la tête puis elle prit délicatement les deux armes dans ses douces mains. Elle avait du mal à respirer et lorsqu'elle releva son regard vers le sien, elle sentit son cœur s'emballer à nouveau. _Nan mais quelle blague, il faut que je me reprenne !_ Harold lui, semblait plutôt détendu voir même déterminé ! Pourtant perturbé il était… C'est clair. Mais il se sentait tellement à l'aise avec elle ! Alors qu'au contraire, Astrid semblait ressentir un certain malaise vis-à-vis de ses sentiments…

« Oh… J't'en pris, c'est normal. » Lui sourit-elle.

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de lui dire tout bas :

« Il faudrait que je te vois après…

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons que… En fait… J'ai peut-être trouvé une solution à propos de…

\- Oh non… Marmonna t-elle.

\- Oh si !

\- Harold ne me tente pas encore avec tes expériences de savant fou !

\- Mais c'est pas une expérience, c'est révolutionnaire ! Si ça marche, imagine ce que je pourrais faire ! Ce serait génial !

\- Ouais comme la dernière fois ou tu t'es crashé comme un idiot du haut de la falaise…

\- Oui mais c'est différent cette fois ! Crois-moi ! » Lui dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Astrid, un peu perturbée par son enthousiasme, ne cacha pas son sourire pour autant. Elle soupira tout en secouant la tête d'amusement puis elle rigola doucement. Ingrid observait la scène du coin de l'œil et ne cessait de lever les yeux au ciel à chaque réaction de son amie… Elle la trouvait tellement ridicule !

« Harold… Soupira la jeune fille, pourtant toujours aussi souriante.

\- Huh huh ?

\- Ne…

\- Alllleeeeeeer ! Juste te montrer ce que c'est ! C'est différent cette fois… »

En achevant sa phrase, il avait délicatement pris les mains de la jeune fille pour les balancer en rythme avec les siennes. Astrid se mordit discrètement la lèvre et baissa la tête en soupirant. ( _On ne changera jamais Harold hein !)_

« S'teu plait Astrid… »

Comment pouvait-elle résister face à un regard aussi insistant et adorable que celui d'Harold ? ( _Personnellement, je la comprends parfaitement.)_

« Ouais… Ouais… Ok ! Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !

\- Merci ! T'es la meilleure ! Se réjouit-il en posant lentement sa main sur son bras

\- Avant ça, il faut que j'aille faire un tour avec Ingrid, je te rejoins après si ça te dit.

\- Bien-sûr…

\- C'est quoi ce sourire ? Rit-elle

\- Vol entre filles, hein ?

\- C'est quelque chose d'indispensable Harold ! »

Celui-ci rigola à son tour puis après un long silence qui parut durer des heures, il reprit la parole :

« Tu penses que…

\- Qu'elle va rester ?

\- Hum ?

\- J'en sais rien… Tu connais Ingrid aussi bien que moi… Un jour ou l'autre elle repartira.

\- Parfois j'me dis que si elle repart… Elle ne reviendra pas.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Demanda la blonde, presque déstabiliser par cette hypothèseq

\- Elle ne reste jamais aussi longtemps avec nous, Astrid… Quand cette histoire sera réglée… Comme la dernière fois, elle repartira et nous imposera de rester loin d'elle pour éviter toutes histoires.

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle partira définitivement…

\- J'ai bien peur que si » Acheva t-il tristement.

Astrid tourna alors sa tête vers son amie à quelques mètres d'elle, qui était à présent penchée au-dessus de l'épaule de Varek entrain de regarder ses travaux avec admiration. En voyant sa légère inquiétude, Harold tenta de se reprendre quelque peu mal à l'aise :

« Je suis désolé, je sais même pas pourquoi je te parle de ça…

\- Harold…

\- C'est juste que tu vois, je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup… Et je ne voudrai pas que tu t'imagines qu'elle va rester avec nous pour toujours…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus forte que ça.

\- Mais on a tous peur de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime, Astrid. »

À ses mots, elle reporta son attention sur lui et tenta d'intercepter ses paroles. Elle se posait bien trop de questions ! _Et qui as-tu peur de perdre alors ? Si tu me dis ça, c'est que tu penses la même chose ! Raaaaa, non… Ne commence pas Astrid. Sois juste… Normale._

« Je sais Harold, je sais… »

Oui, la jeune viking avait peur de perdre sa meilleure amie… C'est vrai ! Comment ne pas l'être ? Après tout, sa destinée était toute tracée : mourir. C'était le traître ! Mais pouvait-elle vraiment la protéger éternellement ?

« Oublie ce que j'ai dis… J'ai vraiment le don de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Arrête, tout va bien ! Après tout, elle est avec nous… Là, maintenant. Autant en profiter ! »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien de plus, se maudissant mille et une fois d'avoir parlé de ce sujet délicat. Mais elle avait raison, il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur ce qui risque d'arriver ! Le problème, c'est qu'il se savait beaucoup trop stresser ces temps-ci… Il ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour chacun de ses amis et surtout pour les dragons ! Viggo avait peut-être l'œil de dragon, mais il était certain qu'il en ferait une arme redoutable : et ça, il en était hors de question… De plus, il savait très bien qu'après Ingrid, Grimborn s'en prendrait sûrement à sa bande et en particulier à Astrid ! Rien que cette idée, ça le rendait dingue… Il espérait tellement éviter ce genre de malheur il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi lui-même était aussi inquiet et protecteur en vrai la jeune Hofferson… _(Oui oui cet idiot n'a carrément pas les idées en place, no comment.)_ Sûrement dut à l'incroyable affection qu'il lui porte ! Mais après tout, c'est ce que se donnent les amis, non ?

 _(Ah…AHAHAHAHAA...)_

« Bon bah… À tout à l'heure ! – Dit-elle maladroitement – Et merci pour les poignards !

\- Je t'en pris. On se voit après… »

Pendant quelques instants un regard et un sourire furent échangés. Krokmou était revenu vers Harold et ne cessait de le taper dans le dos à l'aide de son museau.

« Oui, oui mon grand on y va… »

Puis le dragonnier se dirigea vers la sortie lentement, une main sur la tête de son dragon qui le suivait de près. Krokmou jetait quelques coups d'œil à son meilleur ami et remarquait bien son embarras… _Ahhhh les Hommes. Trop compliqué…_

« Bon alors Freyja, on y va ? »

Ingrid venait littéralement d'arriver pas derrière et avait enroulé son bras autour du cou de son amie pour la surprendre.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Nooooon, ça te va bien…

\- POULET ! »

Les filles se tournèrent brusquement vers le foyer et virent Kranedur se relever enfin, victorieux, le Puissant Poulet entre ses mains.

« Je l'ai retrouvé ! Mesdames et Messieurs, le Vénérant et tout puissant… POULET ! Oh Thor, que tu m'as manqué mon p'tit cocotte… Ne fais plus jamais ça ! PLUS JAMAIS !

\- Raaaaaa mais laisse-le vivre ta volaille !

\- IL EST À MOI !

\- Ce poulet est entrain de le rendre dingue… Soupira Ingrid.

\- Mouaaaaaaais… » Ajouta sa copine.

Elles partirent alors sous les aux revoirs de Varek… ( _Qui bien entendu n'avait que d'attention pour la brune et qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler leur RDV du soir)_ Laissant leurs amis se disputer.

oOo

« Dans ce cas, expliques-moi pourquoi j'ai gagné ?

\- C'était juste de la chance !

\- Mais bien sûr… »

Astrid balança à nouveau sa hache sur le tronc d'arbre en face et s'avança en marchant vers celui-ci avant de décrocher son arme sèchement et surtout d'une humeur… Pas très joviale. Ingrid avait fait de même et bientôt elle s'était retrouvée en face d'elle, entrain de la narguer du regard.

« Tu as perdu, tu as perdu Astrid… Ce que tu peux être grognon quand tu t'y mets !

\- Je ne suis pas grognon.

\- Mais oui… Tu devrais suivre l'exemple de ta dragonne. »

En effet, Tempête était allongée, sereine et calme, sa tête posée sur celle de son amie le Razolame qui dormait à poings fermés. Les deux jeunes filles avaient trouvé un coin reculé sur une île qu'elle avait trouvé et nommé Queue-Fleurie. L'endroit était tellement abondant de jolies fleurs bleues et blanches, que les épineuses queues de Sonovent et Tempête ne cessaient de s'en accrocher. Leurs queues se retrouvaient alors blindées de toutes sortes de fleurs de couleurs ! Trouvant cela plutôt jolie et drôle, Astrid et Ingrid ont donc décidé d'appeler cette île comme cela.

« De quoi ?

\- Tu peux pas juste… Me féliciter et me faire un gros câlin pour accepter ma victoire ?

\- C'est ça, cause toujours ! » Rigola alors la blonde en lui tournant à nouveau le dos.

Ingrid en profita donc pour venir dans un sourire sadique, attaquer son amie avec sa double hache. Savant déjà parfaitement les facultés d'Astrid, elle se doutait bien qu'elle éviterait à coup sûr ce coup. En faisant une roulade, celle-ci prit alors sa propre hache pour venir se mettre en position de combat. C'est qu'elle avait une pêche d'enfer aujourd'hui la Hofferson !

« Ah ouais, tu veux jouer à ça ? Vraiment ?

\- Deux haches vaillent mieux qu'une seule.

\- C'est pas pour autant que tu me battras de ce côté-ci.

\- Je pense que t'as toujours pas compris ce talent inouï qui me possède, ma chère Astrid.

\- Evidemment ! Comment ai-je pu passer à côté ? » S'exclama t-elle alors qu'au même moment elle s'était ruée sur Ingrid, brandissant sa précieuse hache.

La brune avait esquivé au dernier moment pour venir contre-attaquer son amie ! La demoiselle enchaîna alors coup sur coup et bientôt, les deux se livrèrent un combat amical très entraînant. Cela dura plusieurs minutes… Un moment, Ingrid avait même réussit à stopper son arme juste en-dessous du menton de sa victime qui avait alors parvenu à taper dans la lame de la double hache pour se permettre de dégager. En balançant alors sa tille dans un effet de défense, la blonde avait coupé quelques mèches de cheveux à son amie qui avait à nouveau chargé sur elle. Pourtant, en plein milieu du combat, lorsqu'Astrid semblait gagner haut la main, elle lança :

« On est en forme à ce que je vois !

\- Et t'as encore rien vu !

\- C'est Harold qui te met dans ces états ? »

Tout à coup, Astrid se stoppa net et lâcha imprudemment sa hache qui était brandit au dessus de sa tête. _(Hein ?)_ Elle tomba lourdement au sol et quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne revienne se pencher pour la reprendre très rapidement, le rouge aux joues.

« Ah ouais pas qu'un peu ! Rigola Ingrid.

\- Tais-toi ! »

 _(Nan mais me dites pas qu'elle va encore contredire les propos d'Ingrid ?)_

 _Et si…_

D'ailleurs, celle-ci venait de poser sa double lame contre le tronc de l'arbre pas si loin d'elle avant de venir prendre la pose, les bras croisés.

« Aller… Vide ton sac. J'en ai marre de toujours tourner autour du pot…

\- Ingrid.

\- Astrid, je suis pas aussi aveugle que tu ne le crois hein ! Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose ! Maintenant, vas savoir pourquoi tu refuses de me le dire…

\- J'ai rien à avouer du tout ! Tu m'as prise au dépourvu avec ta question !

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai prononcé le prénom « Harold » ? »

Astrid était complétement perdue. Le savait-elle ? Non, la vérité c'est qu'elle n'en savait rien. Il est vrai, elle avait l'impression d'avoir un sérieux problème avec lui ! Elle se sentait bizarre et… Bien… Mais elle trouvait ça tellement injuste et ridicule ! Elle finissait par se dire que c'était qu'une image, et non réel. Après tout Harold était juste son ami, elle se l'ait toujours dit… Mais pourquoi au fond de sa gorge, le mot « ami » brûlait comme une évidence ? Une évidence qui signifiait sûrement plus ? _(AHAHAHAHAHA, bah oui !)_ Oui mais non ! Mademoiselle Hofferson, toujours forte et rebelle ne voulait pas se permettre d'aimer le jeune Haddock, celui qu'elle admirait tant… Ou juste, n'assumait-elle pas ses sentiments tout simplement.

« Harold n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

\- Pourtant, tu sembles vouloir éviter le sujet chaque fois qu'on parle de lui…

\- Ingrid, il est temps que tu comprennes qu'Harold et moi nous ne sommes rien de plus que des amis… AMIS. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tues à vouloir obtenir plus ?

\- T'es mon amie et je ne supporte pas te voir comme ça.

\- Me voir comment ?

\- As… Refuser tes sentiments ne pourra que te faire souffrir amplement.

\- Mes… Quoi ? Sentiments ?

\- As…

\- Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller Ingrid. Et je te le répète : il n'y a rien… Maintenant désolée si la réponse ne te suffit pas.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu me caches des choses. Moi je ne t'ai jamais caché mon attirance pour Varek. Je te l'ai dis de mes mots ! Et encore aujourd'hui il m'arrive de t'en parler ouvertement ! Mais… Toi… »

Et la brune avait entièrement raison. Mais contrairement à elle, Astrid était ignorante et n'y connaissait strictement rien en amour… Ou du moins elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Bien-sûr qu'elle savait son attirance pour Harold bien plus forte qu'elle ne l'imagine ! Mais de là à aller jusque l'amour ? Non ! _(Mais bien-sûr que si ! Qu'elle arrête de jouer les saintes nitouches deux minutes !)_

Comprenant totalement les paroles de son amie… Astrid ne put s'empêcher d'avouer que pour ce coup, elle avait raison. Elle ne dit rien de plus et s'avança alors vers elle pour venir l'enlacer amicalement de ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas que ce sujet devienne un total sujet d'embrouille… Encore moins avec elle.

« Je suis désolée…

\- Mais ? …

\- Il n'y a vraiment rien. Je te jure.

\- Sur la vie de Tempête ? »

À ces mots, la dragonne en question releva sa bouille de vipère endormie puis elle fixa les deux humaines en conflit. Astrid la regarda avec un petit sourire puis en rougissant légèrement elle annonça à haute voix :

« Sur la vie de Tempête, il n'y a rien. »

Ingrid sourit à son tour puis elle l'enlaça à nouveau, faisant de son mieux pour percer le véritable mystère qui se cachait derrière le visage de son amie. Lorsqu'elles furent séparées, elles reprirent alors leur arme puis elles décidèrent enfin à rentrer sur La Rive du Dragon. Rappelons tout de même qu'Ingrid avait une sorte de rencard intellectuel avec Varek le soir même ! C'était important pour elle. Elle était décidée à bien finir par lui montrer ce qu'elle ressentait. ( _Contrairement à l'autre idiote qui…)_ Qui se contentait de faire comme si de rien était face au rendez-vous qu'ils s'étaient donnés avec Harold. Enfin… Si on pouvait appeler ça un rendez-vous ! Après tout, il voulait juste lui montrer quelque chose d'important ! Pourquoi dans sa tête, fallait-il que ce soit tout un film ?

oOo

Pourtant, il peut arriver que de si bonnes journées finissent par se retrouver perturbées… C'était bien le mot !

Elles avaient pu passé devant sans dire un mot… Elles auraient pu continuer leur route et oublier un instant cela.

Penser à leurs amis, à leur soirée, aux expéditions, aux entraînements et au futur… Après tout elles n'avaient rien demandé de plus qu'une vie normale sans basculement, bouleversement ou nouveauté de tout genre !

Mais qui sait, est-ce qu'au final c'est pas plutôt la vie de quelqu'un d'autre qui allait totalement basculée ?

Ce feu qui semblait sortir de nul part, le néant qui s'évaporait depuis les arbres comme une longue courbe indéfinissable… Ce n'était pas un incendie. Non…

Mais c'était sur la rive ! De l'autre côté, mais sur leur île ! Elles ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'accepter qu'un inconnu vienne roder ici et encore moins dans une période aussi délicate que la leur. De plus, il fallait être certain que ce ne sont aucunement les hommes de Viggo qui venaient de s'introduire. Alors… À dos de leur respectable dragon, elles partirent toutes les deux vers la forêt où une incontestable rencontre allait certainement les surprendre.

* * *

 **Je suppose que pour ceux qui lisent La Peur Absolue ça vous change un peu. xD**

 **J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu ! Personnellement j'adore écrire la relation entre Ingrid et Astrid, j'adore leur amitié ! Alors... On les verra souvent ensembles.**

 **Y aura aussi beaucouppppp de romance... Mais de la romance... Bizarre. xDD Non ! non ! non ! N'ayez pas peur ! Je refais pas un truc à la DeadlyFury bien chelou... Ce sera juste rageant puisque les trois quart de la fic on va voir les deux idiots se tourner autour... Ça... Et autre chose. :P**

 **Il y aura aussi... ( Sinon ce n'est pas moi. ) DU DRAMA. De tout genre si je puisse dire... Je pense que vous aurez plus mal au coeur qu'aux yeux c'est déjà ça. Mais j'ai bien dis qu'il y aurait peut-être pas de morts ! Donc exploits !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ouais, mais non j'en ai déjà prévu. xD**

 **Quoi ? Maiiiis je vous promets que ce sera pas trop grave ! ... Peut-être. xD**

 **N'oublions pas qu'on parle de Viggo, l'oeil de dragons, trahison d'Ingrid, de dragons en danger, de batailles Viggo/Harold, de romance à dégouliner... Mélanger tout ça un instant. BOUM. CLAC.**

 **DRAMA.**

 **Non mais hé par contre je peux vous jurez que c'est dix fois moins pire que mon autre pavé. J'ai promis de rendre heureux les gens avec cette fic Hiccstrid, je le ferai... :3**

 **HUM.**

 **Maintenant... La question c'est comme le dise certains... Qui est cet OC ? Huhuh... (LES TROIS LÀ VOUS LA FERMEZ.) Est-ce que c'est la fameuse rencontre de prévu pour le prochain chapitre ? Peut-être.**

 **J'en sais rien. Avec moi tout peut changer à la dernière minute. Ça se trouve je vais organiser viol à trois et voilà. :/**

 **NAN MAIS JE BLAGUE. "C'était pas drôle."**

 **Ouais ouais.**

 **Bon et bien, sur cette délicieuse soirée je vous laisse. Je vous dis à bientôt, bonne continuation à tous les écrivains.**

 **Je vous love.**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Hellooooooo !**

 **Comment vous allez ? Bien ? Bien ? Bien ? TRÈS BIEN ?!**

 **Ouuuuuais, il fait bowwwww, y a du sowleillllllll ! miiiaaaaaaaa !**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews**_ **:**

 _Sweetylya_ _: La vérité… OUI ça me change de mes fics drama, je t'avouerai même que ça me fait du bien un peu de joie dans mes fanfictions ! xD J'ai hate de lire ton crossover, surtout que j'adore divergente ! Ça fera un bon mélange !_

 _Comment pouvais-je oublier LE POULET allons ?! Malheureusement, dans ce chapitre il ne fera pas son apparition cocotte. ^-^_

 _Krokmou Emma :_ _Salut petite sœur ! TU M'AS OUBLIÉ UNE REVIEW ESPÈCE D'INSOLENTE ! xDD Je te remercie et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira… Même si je m'attends à ce que tu me pètes un caprice sur la fin. X)_

 _DarkFrozenVI_ _: HEEEEYYYYY NANA ! Comme…Tu me manques déjà.. x) ALORS ! TU VOIS QUE J'AI PAS OUBLIÉ LE POULET ! Chapitre calme oui.. Mais toute la fic sera calme… (La blague.) Je veux que ça ressemble un max à la série !_

 _Un viol à trois ? OK alors… Tu risques d'avoir des pensées vu la fin de mon chapitre ! xD_

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, juste une très bonne lecture et merci ! :*_

 _Norah_ _: Tout d'abord merci beaucoup ! (Je te le redis…) Maiiiiis… Ta dernière review n'était pas nécessaire tu sais. La Peur Absolue c'est à part et ma fic ne traite en aucun cas ce sujet… Donc ça ne sert à rien._

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory_ _: Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! J'ai hâte que tu le découvres ce nouveau perso qui arrive… Dans ce chapitre ! Pas d'aperçu maintenant je dirais. On le découvre plus amplement après… Néanmoins en parlant des couples, je crois que le couple Vagrid sera le plus crédible en vue de ce qui s'est passé dans la série (trop choooooooooooouuuuuuuuu) !_

 _Lola697_ _: Mes commentaires ? Ouais, j'adore ! Je suppose que nous, fan d'hiccstrid, nous pensons tous la même chose…xD J'avoue que pour la scène de la hache, je m'en suis inspirée ! Et crois moi de l'amitié Ingrid/Astrid tu vas pas mal en avoir… En tout cas merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

 **Voici enfin le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous rassure à nouveau: c'est tout à fait soft celui-là. xD**

 **Une pensées pour vous mes amours. Je vous embrasse très fort !**

 **Bisous aux fans de l'Univers de Dragons également !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

« Tu penses à quoi ?

\- Sûrement des mouchards de Viggo ou des visiteurs qui se croient tout permis.

\- Les visiteurs ne sont pas si menaçants.

\- Ça dépend lesquels Astrid, et vu le danger qui nous entoure, je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de venir faire du tourisme ici. »

Qui viendrait faire du tourisme sur une île lointaine de tout village bondé ? _Allons Ingrid…_ Non ! La seule solution probable c'était la présence de leurs ennemis ! Tempête et Sonovent prirent donc la direction de ce feu troublant en tâchant d'être discret. Astrid et Ingrid s'allongèrent sur le cou de leur dragon pour paraître le moins visible possible puis elles sortirent discrètement leurs armes.

« Je propose qu'on atterrisse plus loin par mesures de précautions. Lui dit tout bas Ingrid.

\- Bonne idée ! »

Alors, elles indiquèrent à leurs reptiles de se poser un peu plus loin près d'une jolie rivière qui longeait de nombreuses petites cascades de pierres. Elles descendirent et se rapprochèrent, en garde.

« Nous devrions peut-être les laisser ici.

\- Oh ?

\- Si jamais les hommes de Viggo sont sur cette rive, il vaudrait mieux les tenir loin de tout ça. On sait de quoi ils sont capables… Et au pire si on a besoin d'elles, elles ne sont pas très loin.

\- Ok allons-y… » Chuchota Astrid.

Un dernière caresse à leur dragonne puis elles avancèrent entres les arbres, attentifs à tout mouvement suspect. Elles étaient déjà plus très loin de la plage mais le feu provenait de cet endroit précis ! Curieuses comme elles sont, qui que ce soit, il n'allait pas leur échapper !

Pourtant, lorsqu'à la bordure de la forêt ils trouvèrent sur le sable le foyer allumé et qu'ils ne virent personne...

« Raaaaa c'est pas vrai ! Ils vont m'entendre une fois rentré !

\- Je ne pense pas que Rustik ou les jumeaux soient capables à eux seuls d'allumer un seul feu sur cette île.

\- Ingrid, il n'y a personne sur cette plage ! Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

 _J'avoue… C'est juste une mauvaise blague !_ Seulement, la brune semblait beaucoup plus perplexe que ça. Avançant lentement vers le feu, elle se mit à genoux devant et prit le temps d'examiner les alentours. Son regard se fronçait sous les traces étendues qu'elle trouvait plus près.

« C'est bizarre, on dirait que quelqu'un s'est allongé ici…

\- Ingrid on perd notre temps…

\- S'il te plait Astrid, je pense que c'est sérieux. »

La blonde soupira et s'approcha à son tour de cette chaleur en regardant brièvement de gauche à droite. Elle se concentra alors sur les mouvements de son amie qui s'était mise à frotter légèrement le sable pour venir y trouver d'autres traces.

« Et au pire si il y avait quelqu'un, cette personne est sûrement déjà partit ! » Tenta de résonner Astrid.

La brune releva alors son regard émeraude vers l'océan et lorsque son regard perçu quelque chose, elle se redressa et partit à grandes enjambées vers la marée. Son amie râla à voix haute puis elle la rejoignit bien assez tôt. Surprise, elle constata alors que depuis tout à l'heure Ingrid avait raison. Des morceaux de bois étaient plantés un peu partout dans le sable et les restes d'un petit bateau jonchaient le sol.

« Ça fait pas longtemps… Souffla Ingrid.

\- C'est bien ce que je crois ?

\- Un rescapé… Sur la rive du dragon.

\- Mais alors où est-il ?

\- Je l'ignore. »

Ingrid avait fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants et puis comme si elle avait décidé d'abandonner ses recherches, elle annonça :

« Il vaudrait mieux qu'on rentre… Les autres vont s'inquiéter.

\- Ils savent qu'on est ensembles, on peut rester un peu si tu veux !

\- Non, ne nous mêlons pas de ça. » Lui sourit-elle.

Toutes les deux s'apprêtaient alors à faire demi-tour. Il valait mieux ne pas trop causer de soucis au groupe et prendre des risques, elles préféraient rentrer en oubliant ce qu'elles ont découvert. Seulement, elles avaient fini par se résilier, du moins… Ingrid pour commencer. Elle avait remarqué ce changement d'air… Ce vent frais qui venait de l'océan et ces vagues qui se rapprochaient un peu plus à mesure qu'elles reculaient. Elle avait l'impression que le ciel s'était couvert et que l'atmosphère tout entière était entrain de se figer…

« Astrid… Tu sens comme moi ? »

La blonde regarda avec inquiétude son amie et acquiesça faiblement en resserrant son emprise sur son arme. Elles se tournèrent alors totalement face à l'étendue d'eau et avancèrent jusqu'à ce que celle-ci atteigne le bord de leurs bottes.

« C'est moi où… Chuchota Astrid.

\- Non, il y a bien quelque chose. »

C'est comme si les vagues se dirigeaient vers elles. Comme si le vent venait de changer de direction tout à coup… Comme si elles n'étaient pas toutes seules.

L'ambiance fut tendue entre les deux femmes… Sur leur garde, elle regardait à droite… À gauche… Leur arme bien en main, elles étaient à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect. Ingrid elle, finira par porter son attention vers l'océan… Les yeux à demi-plissés et le nez légèrement retroussé, elle fixa cette surface bien trop calme et agitée à la fois puis elle baissa doucement son arme…

« Tu ne devrais pas…

\- Attends As…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose… »

En effet, la brune venait de remarquer un léger mouvement dans la transparence de ces eaux. Un filet suivait un mouvement fluide et léger sur la surface… Comme si quelque chose était entrain de nager en-dessous. Cela finira alors par attiser également l'attention de la blonde…

« En effet… Tas raison… »

Elles suivirent alors pendant quelques minutes ce mouvement, longeant les vagues qui remontaient sur le sable… Seulement, ce filet d'eau intriguant finira par disparaître totalement, faisant râler les deux jeunes filles qui pensèrent tout de suite avoir attendu pour rien.

« J'aurai cru à un dragon… Soupira Astrid.

\- Ouais mais lequel ? Les ébouillantueurs sont beaucoup trop imposants pour être aussi discrets. »

La jeune Hofferson réfléchit quelques instants au dragon plausible de se balader en surface près des plages de la rive du dragon. Pendant un instant, elle pensa fortement à une espèce en particulière… Mais elle se résilia et mit une main dans le dos de son amie en lui souriant rassurement.

« Allons… Rentrons ! Je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas nous mêler de cet endroit plutôt… Bizarre. »

Ingrid ria puis engagea la marche en passant devant… Astrid la suivit pendant quelques secondes seulement, un bruit lui revint un peu trop vite aux oreilles, l'obligeant à se retourner pour voir d'où cela provenait. Son amie ne vit rien mais elle… Elle en observa beaucoup trop. Le filet d'eau venait de réapparaitre mais cette fois-ci… Une bosse passait et repassait au delà de la surface à une vitesse flamboyante ! Elle pouvait entendre l'eau éclabousser et de l'écume était entrain de se former pile au même endroit ! La chose se dirigeait droit vers elles et Astrid eut à peine le temps de prévenir Ingrid qu'un geyser d'eau explosa tout près ! La pression et la puissance du jet envoyèrent les filles au sol brusquement, et c'est seulement lorsque l'eau sera totalement retomber dans la mer qu'elles se redresseront, assises sur le sable, les yeux exorbités.

« C'était quoi ça ?! » S'écria Ingrid, encore sonnée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Astrid resta silencieuse et se contenta de se relever à la hâte, manquant de perdre l'équilibre à cause de cet ébranlement. À son tour, son amie se releva et elles durent se tenir le bras mutuellement pour ne pas à nouveau tomber lorsque une nouvelle vague progressait à nouveau vers elles. Elles firent un pas en avant et lorsque de la surface de l'eau, une… Non, deux têtes de dragons firent leur apparition, elles furent stupéfaites.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Ingrid était totalement fixée sur l'aspect de ce dragon totalement or norme à l'inverse d'Astrid qui se voyait esquisser petit à petit un sourire…

« Ça alors…

\- Je n'ai jamais vu un dragon pareil…

\- Moi si…

\- Bon ou mauvais ?

\- Euh… Je dirai plutôt mauvais vu l'attitude qu'il a ! » Répondit Astrid avec méfiance.

Le dragon s'est alors imprégné d'une puissance que les filles pouvaient sentir jusqu'à elles… Des éclats d'éparts jaillissaient de son corps comme si la bête était entièrement fait de foudre. Il sortit de l'eau doucement ce qui surprit Astrid sur le coup qui se souvenait parfaitement que ce dragon vivait toujours dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

« Fuyons ! »

Elle prit son amie par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'avancer d'avantage, elle qui n'avait jamais vu un dragon pareil auparavant puis elle firent demi-tour en courant pour réatteindre la forêt seulement le dragon se contenta de tirer une charge à leurs pieds pour les stopper. Elles mirent alors leurs bras devant elles pour se protéger les yeux et lorsqu'après un court instant, elle relevèrent leur tête, elles perçurent quelque chose qui était entrain de leur barrer le passage.

Ou du moins…

Quelqu'un.

L'individu était plutôt bizarre… En fait, il avait plus l'air d'un sauvage sans défense (ou presque) qui cherche à effrayer ceux qui s'amènent sur son territoire. À sa corpulence, on devinait tout de suite que c'était un homme ! Néanmoins un masque fait d'os et de coquillages recouvrait son visage qu'il était impossible d'apercevoir. Sa tenue à côté, était totalement banale ! Vêtu d'un simple morceau de tissu sur le dos et d'un pantalon large et déchiré rentré dans ses bottes, on pourrait presque croire que ce pauvre homme était misérable ! Ou juste… Pas fait pour se battre. Il menaçait Astrid et Ingrid d'une lance en bois qu'il devait avoir fait lui même et lorsque celles-ci tentaient de faire un pas de plus, il poussait quelques râles pour les forcer à ne pas bouger.

« Hé ! Hé ! On se calme ! Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis… Rassura calmement Ingrid.

\- D'où sortez-vous ? –Il s'avança lentement et toucha de la pointe de son arme le ventre de la brune- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ?

\- Ok alors déjà tu vas te calmer mon grand hein parce que c'est toi qui fait intrusion chez nous ! » S'emporta légèrement Astrid.

L'inconnu changea alors de personne et menaça à la place la blonde, qui ne semblait pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec un minable de naufragé qui se croyait tout permis !

« Vous mentez. Je n'ai trouvé personnes ici.

\- Pourtant c'est la vérité. –Lui dit Ingrid dans un même ton sincère- Nous avons fait notre… »

Astrid lui donna alors un coup de coude pour l'empêcher de divulguer quoique ce soit… Juste… Simple précaution.

« Votre… Quoi ? Souffla l'homme lentement en forçant petit à petit les filles à reculer à nouveau vers la mer où le dragon les attendait.

\- Écoutez… Nous… Nous avons juste été surpris de voir quelqu'un s'installer chez nous… Nous voulions juste vérifier si…

\- Si un inconnu rodait dans les parages ? Et puis après ? Si vous m'aviez trouvé avant, vous m'auriez tué ?

\- Non ! Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers, nous cherchions juste à savoir quel genre de personne pouvait avoir atterrit ici ! S'exclama Astrid

\- Quel genre de personne ? C'est-à-dire ?

\- Du genre des chasseurs de dragons. Répondit-elle froidement en le regardant de haut en bas avec dégout.

\- Ok Blondie puisque tu m'as l'air d'être plutôt fougueuse, tu vas répondre à cette question… - Il la poussa un peu plus vers la mer et laissa Ingrid sur le côté. – Et vous? Vous en êtes ?

\- Des chasseurs ? »

Un regard s'échangea alors entre les deux amies qui restèrent un moment silencieuses avant d'exploser littéralement de rire face à cette… Blague. Seulement, l'individu ne sembla pas prendre ça à la rigolade, il soupira bruyamment puis dans un élan, il lança un drôle d'objet sur Ingrid qui lia bizarrement ses mains et ses pieds les uns contre les autres ce qui la fit tomber au sol, totalement immobile ensuite, il claqua son bâton au sol et appela :

« Belïana. Altïana. »

Les deux têtes dragonesques derrière Astrid s'agitèrent aussitôt et deux rugissements sortirent de leurs entrailles. Elle les sentait tellement proche que ses cheveux s'envolaient face à leurs souffles puissants. L'homme prit une épaule de la blonde et la pencha en arrière vers la gueule de… Son dragon ?

« Ok… Une minute… Vous…

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Vous êtes dragonnier ? »

L'homme détendit presque aussitôt son emprise sans pour autant la lâcher.

« C'est un horreur des mers n'est-ce pas ? Ça va vous paraître bizarre tout à coup mais nous aussi nous avons des dragons… Nous sommes du même côté !

\- Je n'ai aucune preuve que ce que vous dîtes est vrai… Marmonna t-il en approchant dangereusement la tête d'Astrid vers la mort.

\- Nous avons juste à crier… À hurler… Ils viendront… Vous prendrez ce risque là ? Ils ne vous épargneront pas… »

Elle parvenait juste à trouver son regard perçant… Un regard vert et profond très déstabilisant… Mais l'homme ne disait plus rien, elle semblait réussir à le résonner ! Seulement, sans comprendre quoique ce soit, celui-ci tomba subitement à genoux, relâchant sa lance en bois automatiquement. Ingrid avait réussit à se libérer et venait de lui asséner un violent coup derrière la tête à l'aide d'un morceau de bois pour le déstabiliser. Son pied s'écrasa alors sur l'arme en bois qui se cassa en deux sous le choc.

« Attention ! »

Suite à cette agression, l'horreur des mers explosa de rage et envoya les filles beaucoup plus loin avec la force de sa foudre corporelle. Il sortit un peu plus sa tête de l'eau pour les attaquer lorsque subitement il fut plaqué au sol par Tempête qui venait d'arriver avec Sonovent, alertées par le vacarme qui s'était produit. La Vipère et le Razolame mirent leur poids sur le dragon qui se débattait. Celui-ci ne parvenait plus à autant envoyer de décharges mais il réussissait tout de même à frapper de l'une de ses têtes les deux dragons. Tempête le menaça alors de sa queue d'épine qu'elle plaça au dessus de lui dans un gargouillement l'horreur des mers se mit alors à rugir fortement, semblant appeler son ami bizarre.

« Non ! Attendez ! Ne leur faîtes pas de mal ! » S'écria t-il alors en reprenant conscience.

Les filles se penchèrent au-dessus de lui, leurs haches disposées juste au niveau de son cou, lui faisant de l'ombre face au soleil brûlant.

« Je t'avais prévenu… » Sourit sarcastiquement Astrid.

L'étranger leva alors les mains en guise d'abandon puis alors qu'il était toujours au sol, son masque sembla se tourner vers le dragon.

« Beltïana… »

Ingrid renforça alors son emprise vers sa gorge pour le forcer à les regarder. L'homme joignit aussitôt ses mains sur la lame de la hache qui s'approchait dangereusement, quitte à ce que ça lui fasse mal.

« Tiens Astrid, explique-moi ce qui nous retient de ne pas le tuer, là, maintenant, sur ce sable qu'il qualifie de « chez lui » ?

\- Aucune… En effet.

\- Non, attendez !

\- À ce que je sache, tu n'avais que faire de ce qu'on te racontait étranger… Dragonnier ou pas tu comptais envoyer ta bête sauvage nous dévorer. Ajouta la brune avec provocation pour l'effrayer.

\- Laissez partir mon dragon ! Il a besoin d'eau !

\- Pas avant que tu nous es…

\- Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de vous croire ! C'est compliqué… J'ai du mal à faire confiance à qui que ce soit depuis un certains temps…

\- Voyez-vous ça… Ria Astrid.

\- Ce n'est pas une fausse excuse ! C'est la vérité ! Je suis désolée ok ?! Je veux juste que vous libériez mon dragon… Et puis je ne veux pas dire mais… »

Sa voix semblait trembler de plus en plus à mesure qu'il sentait la hache d'Ingrid se resserrer contre lui. Il eut alors un silence durant lequel les filles en profitèrent pour le fixer avec attention histoire de l'inciter à finir sa phrase.

« Vous avez… Pas tellement… L'allure d'un… Dragonnier ? » Dit-il alors doucement en regardant leur accoutrement de guerrière.

Pendant un instant, les deux amies se regardèrent, impassibles. Astrid leva alors doucement la main en l'air pour ordonner à Tempête de se reculer de l'horreur des mers, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt ainsi que Sonovent. Le dragon replongea aussitôt dans l'océan ce qui lui valut un regard de la part de l'inconnu masqué.

« Ok étranger… Puisque tu m'as l'air de bien être fidèle aux dragons, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'une fois relâché, tu ne vas pas nous poignarder ?

\- Rien. Strictement rien. Mais nous sommes alliés, non ? Vous êtes dragonniers, il y a forcément un moyen de s'entendre... »

Plus personne ne fit un geste, des milliers de questions traversaient les esprits et les filles étaient surtout surprises de voir un autre dragonnier… Et en plus sur leur île ! D'ailleurs, c'est seulement après quelques secondes qu'Ingrid se décida alors à tendre la main vers l'homme pour qu'il puisse se relever.

Après avoir frotter ce qui lui sert de vêtement, celui-ci couru vers les vagues sans même adresser un regard, jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne ses genoux. Délicatement, il porta ses mains à son masque qu'il jeta sur le sable derrière lui ce qui permit de dévoiler de dos, ses cheveux courts et châtains, légèrement bouclés. Tout à coup, il tapota ses joues avec chaque doigt très rapidement comme s'il pensait pouvoir jouer d'un instrument et aussitôt un drôle de son imitant l'eau s'échappa de sa gorge. Suite à cela, les filles ouvrirent doucement la bouche, étonnées par ce geste inattendu ! Après ça, l'homme enchaina avec un long sifflement très aigue mais particulièrement joli qu'il fit en joignant ses mains de chaque côté de ses lèvres. Les trois humains attendirent un moment… Jusqu'à ce que l'horreur des mers refasse son apparition, sortant doucement sa tête de la surface. Le drôle d'étranger s'assit alors carrément dedans sans craindre la température, l'eau arrivant jusqu'en haut de son torse. À la surprise, surtout d'Astrid, l'horreur des mers ne s'électrifia pas, au contraire, ses deux têtes se frottèrent contre l'homme qui s'était mit à les caresser une par une gentiment avec presque grand amour… Par moment, il semblait même s'adresser à elles.

« C'est quoi ce fou… » Murmura Ingrid.

À l'inverse, Astrid ne semblait pas penser comme elle. Justement, elle trouvait cela très impressionnant et surtout très beau.

« Je te propose qu'on fasse demi-tour tant qu'il a le dos tourné…

\- Moi je te propose surtout de l'emmener avec nous.

\- Quoi ?!

\- CHUUUUUT… »

Sur ce coup là, Ingrid avait manqué d'être discrète néanmoins avec chance, l'homme n'entendit rien ce qui permit à Astrid d'enchainer à l'oreille de son amie :

« Il ne peut pas repartir Ingrid.

\- Il a un dragon non ?

\- L'horreur des mers ne peut pas être chevauché ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y avait un bateau d'échouer ? Il a besoin de nous.

\- Il a besoin de nous, mes fesses oui ! Il a voulu nous tuer Astrid ! »

La blonde marqua alors un temps de pause jetant son regard vers l'océan :

« Je sais pas Ingrid… Je n'ai pas trop confiance non plus…

\- Alors ne nous occupons pas de ça.

\- Il est dragonnier… On aurait autant voulu d'aide à sa place.

\- Tu es bornée sérieux ! On ne peut pas venir en aide à tout le monde ! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'Harold sera d'accord ? »

Aussitôt, Ingrid reçu un sourire presque moqueur d'Astrid qui la fixa avec attention.

« Bon ok ! Harold sera surement plus que d'accord… Et je suis certaine qu'à notre place il l'aurait aidé mais…

\- De quoi as-tu peur Ingrid ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Trop de garçons ? Ria t-elle.

\- C'est ça ! Rigole ! En attendant, si ce mec finit par se retourner contre nous, je te jure que tu auras affaire à moi !

\- Il faudrait déjà lui en parler…

\- … Et il semble pas vouloir arrêter d'embrasser son dragon. Gloussa la brune.

\- Okkkkkkk… J'y vais, garde un œil sur Tempête. »

Ingrid se contenta de gratouiller le menton de Sonovent et rester auprès de la Vipère en regardant son amie s'éloigne. D'ailleurs, lorsque celle-ci arriva près de la marée, elle entendit l'horreur des mers poussé quelques grognements peu rassurants mais sans peur ni crainte, elle lança tout de même à voix haute :

« Hé ! … Euh… Dis-moi… ! »

Elle était légèrement angoissée car elle ne cessait de se demander si c'était une véritable bonne idée ! Pourtant, l'homme finit par se retourner sans bouger pour autant. Il avait l'air dans un autre monde, dans sa propre bulle : ses yeux étaient ébahis alors qu'il chouchoutait le dragon. Il leva ses yeux vers la blonde et lorsqu'il vit sa mine, il esquissa un sourire.

« Tu veux des présentations ? »

À vrai dire, Astrid était plutôt totalement subjuguée. Il était impossible d'expliquer d'où venait cette sensation mais le visage de cet étranger lui inspira tout de suite une grande confiance. Il y a seulement quelques minutes il semblait menaçant… Et là… En compagnie de son ami, il paraissait différent…

Dépourvu de grands yeux verts expressifs et d'une peau pas trop blanche, elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant un aussi beau garçon. À vrai dire, elle s'imaginait même se retrouver devant un homme ridé et pas très présentable ! Mais là, c'était étonnant.

Cet homme avait un visage d'ange.

« Tu peux venir, elles ne te feront pas de mal. Lui sourit-il en voyant qu'elle ne se décidait pas à répondre.

\- Non merci… Ça va aller.

\- Bon… »

L'inconnu se contenta alors de se relever, trempé, et de s'avancer vers elle avec des yeux de bébé son dragon préféra alors s'en aller à nouveau dans les profondeurs de l'océan ce qui valut un regard perplexe d'Astrid.

« Vous vous séparez tout le temps ?

\- Sans arrêt. Sa place se situe là-dessous, pas sur terre.

\- Mais alors comment… ?

\- C'est une longue histoire. Sourit-il.

\- Écoute… Je suppose que ça n'a pas dut être facile ces derniers temps… Il suffit de retracer ton parcours, de voir ces débris et de comprendre le lien entre ce dragon et toi pour savoir que tu as dur fuir toute ta vie…

\- Tu m'as l'air plutôt intelligente… Euh… ?

\- Astrid.

\- Astrid…

\- Tu comptes repartir ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant.

\- Ça m'est impossible pour l'instant… Je me suis écrasé ici lors de la dernière tempête. Mon bateau n'a pas survécu…

\- On a vu ça… »

Un silence régna entre les deux jeunes gens ce qui permit à Astrid d'enchainer avec sa demande :

« Tu devrais venir avec nous.

\- Avec vous ? Oh non… Je ne peux pas accepter ! Ce serait profité de votre gentillesse ! Et j'ai l'habitude de vivre seul. Crois-moi… En plus, je vous…

-Ouais, nous aussi on te connaît pas ! Mais entre dragonniers nous devons nous entraider. Nous pouvons t'aider à repartir très vite si tu le souhaites ! Je suis sûr qu'Harold t'acceptera parmi nous pendant quelques jours ! Et puis qui sait, si tu te plais tu pourras très bien rester !

\- Oula attends Astrid… Tes amis ne me connaissent même pas… Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils vont m'apprécier en plus ?

\- Tu peux me croire, ils vont t'adorer… Lui dit-elle en rougissant légèrement, fixant la mer.

\- Et Beltïana alors ?

\- Tu m'as dit toi-même que vous vous sépariez souvent, si tu as besoin de les voir tu auras juste à revenir ici ! Nous n'allons pas te garder prisonnier !

\- C'est dommage… Dit-il en haussant un sourcil, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres.

\- Dommage ? … Ahhhhh oui ? … » Murmura t-elle dans une même expression.

En voyant l'insistance du regard de la blonde, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de rire dévoilant ainsi un merveilleux sourire aussi angélique que son visage. Étonnée par cela, Astrid resta un moment silencieuse en le regardant longuement, lorsque celui-ci reprit ses esprits, elle lui sourit à nouveau et lui demanda :

« Alors… ? »

Il leva ensuite ses yeux vers elle puis dans un sourire très attrayant, il hocha la tête lentement.

« C'est d'accord. »

Après quelques phrases, ils remontèrent la légère montée de sable et rejoignirent tous les deux Ingrid. En s'approchant, les deux dragons se tendirent immédiatement en revoyant ce rescapé, grognant fortement à son approche.

« Chuuuuut… Ça va aller Beauté… Ne… Tempête, reste tranquille. »

Astrid accouru alors vers sa dragonne qu'elle enlaça aussitôt. Le jeune homme resta en arrière et observa un instant le comportement des deux jeunes filles avec leur dragonne. Lorsque Ingrid prit enfin conscience qu'il était avec elles, elle le scruta un instant et eut la bouche légèrement entrouverte pendant beaucoup trop de secondes. Lorsque celui-ci leur fit dos pour se tourner vers l'océan et adresser un regard inquiétant vers les vagues, elle en profita pour susurrer à l'oreille d'Astrid :

« Tu m'expliques ?

\- Hein… ? De quoi ?

\- Il est totalement canon !

\- Et alors Ingrid ?

\- C'est pas bon du tout. »

Son amie rigola aussitôt, se moquant presque d'elle.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as peur tout ça parce qu'un garçon est beaucoup plus beau que la moitié des garçons réunis de Beurk ?

\- C'est mauvais. Je le sens.

\- Rooooo...

\- Je te promets que s'il t'approche de trop…

\- Pourquoi moi tout de suite ?

\- Non mais c'est bon j'ai vu son petit regard là. »

La blonde fit une légère grimace.

« N'importe quoi, toi.

\- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'Harold… Marmonna t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Rien… J'espère juste que tu as raison et qu'on peut… Lui faire confiance. »

Les filles firent alors quelques pas en avant en tenant leur dragon, pour venir s'adresser au jeune homme toujours exalté par l'océan.

« Bon, l'rescapé… -Il se retourna aussi avec un léger sourire- J'espère pour toi que tu ne prévois aucuns coups tordus parce que je te promets que sinon… Menaça Ingrid en le pointa de sa double hache avec un sourire taquin.

\- On saura te couper ce qui fait de toi un homme. Ajouta son amie dans le même ton.

\- Je n'oserais pas. » Dit-il en rigolant.

En voyant son grand sourire, Ingrid baissa aussitôt son arme sans pour autant cesser de le provoquer du regard. Astrid elle, ne put s'empêcher de se dire tout haut, qu'elle perdait toute crédibilité… Peut-être qu'au final… Elle allait l'apprécier. Mais ça, il était encore trop tôt pour que toutes les deux se le disent. Après quelques temps, ils finirent par monter à dos de dragons. Le jeune homme monta derrière Astrid et se montra particulièrement mal à l'aise. Pour lui, monter sur un dragon était une première !

« Détends-toi, ça va le faire… Notre base n'est pas trop loin.

\- Tu es sûr qu'ils seront d'accord ?

\- Certaine.

\- Au pire, ils te tueront. Ajouta Ingrid naturellement.

\- Rassurant… » Murmura le jeune homme.

Tout à coup, les filles firent décoller leurs dragonnes un peu trop rapidement ce qui valut une exclamation de surprise pour leur invité qui dut s'accrocher à Astrid pour ne pas tomber ce qui la fit rire. Après un instant, un sourire se dessina sur le joli visage de l'homme qui releva aussitôt la tête pour venir se pencher sur le côté.

« Wow fais attention ! »

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il regarda la forêt défiler devant lui et il eut presque une envie folle de tendre la main mais il se résilia et se contenta à la place d'admirer les alentours. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un bâtiment en hauteur, construit derrière la colline, il demanda :

« C'est là-bas ? »

Ingrid hocha alors la tête en guise d'approbation. Astrid enchaina en lui expliquant que toute cette partie de l'île leur appartenait et qu'ils y habitaient depuis un moment. Bizarrement, elle commençait à se sentir angoissée en voyant la base approchée. _Avait-elle vraiment peur de leurs réactions ?_

« En fait, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

D'un mouvement, elle s'avança sur le cou de sa dragonne pour se retourner presque totalement et vint regarder le jeune homme qui lui avait alors adressé un doux sourire. Un instant, son stresse s'évapora et il se contenta alors de lui répondre avec sincérité et amabilité :

« Arnold. »

* * *

 **BONJOUR ARNOLD ! Ahhhhhhhhhhh...**

 **Doux jésus.**

 **Bon alors si vous voulez savoir à peu près à quoi il ressemble... C'est Sam Claffin dans Pirates des Caraibes. (Google image me voici.) :)**

 **À MES YEUX IL EST CANON.**

 **J'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fic mais Arnold me fait fantasmer c'est pas normal... Ouais bon vous verrez par vous-même !**

 **Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas grand chose, voir... Nous sommes perplexes ! Mais rassurez-vous, vous en saurez beaucoup plus dans le prochain chapitre. Déjà à votre avis... Comment va réagir Harold quand il verra... Ce mec ? :D xDD**

 **Surtout, quel rôle il va réellement avoir... ? (Tout comme Beltïana.)**

 **Le plus bizarre Deadly, c'est que c'est une fic Hiccstrid... Mouais mouais... J'l'ai dis. ^-^**

 **Alors écoutez, donnez-moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre et les hypothèses sur ce fameux Arnooooooldddd.**

 **Pas de hasard si le prénom ressemble à l'homme de la situation : Harold... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAA. C'EST FAIT EXPRÈS. :3**

 **Aussi, Arnold avait une description morale parfaite pour mon personnage, un prénom de merde n'aurait eu aucun effet sur la beauté de ce mec...**

 **Pardon mais Sam Claffin... *bave***

 **"Reviens parmis nous Deadly."**

 **YES !**

 **Bonne continuation pour tout le monde, bonne vacance ! Et à bientôt pour la suite ! :)**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Heyyyy !**

 **Je ne vais pas m'attarder, la réponse aux review sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Je pense que dans ce chapitre, vous allez déjà vous rendre compte à peu près dans quelle "humeur" sera l'histoire ( surtout Harold ). ^-^**

 **Je vois que vous vous méfiez d'Arnold... Je dois dire que... C'est plutôt génial, vous tombez droit dans mon piège. xD**

 **Mais une seule chose : ne vous méfiez pas de quelqu'un aussi longtemps car il y a surement une autre personne moins attendue qui risque de vous surprendre. Négativement.**

 **Muaaaaaaaaaaaa ! (C'était un bisou plein de mystères.)**

 **Aller, bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

La rive du dragon approchait petit à petit et Astrid était légèrement angoissée à l'idée d'annoncer aux autres l'arrivée de ce nouveau venu… Dragonnier mais légèrement bizarre et… Un peu trop avantageux physiquement.

Pourquoi l'être d'ailleurs ? Est-ce par la différence qu'elle voit dans les yeux de cet homme qu'elle craint une réaction excessive ? _(Dans ses yeux… Dans ses yeux… C'est ça ! Et puis quoi encore ! Elle a intérêt à détourner le regard et_ _ **vite**_ _!)_ Elle remarquait très bien que chez Ingrid aussi il y avait une certaine réticence… Était-elle, elle-même aveugle ou son amie était-elle juste un peu trop méfiante ?

« Je sens qu'on va se faire engueuler… » Soupira Ingrid en désignant le piste d'atterrissage près de la base, là où l'ensemble de la bande les attendait, bras croisés… Ou du moins… Harold.

Suite à cela, Astrid ne se sentit pas mieux. Elle espérait juste qu'ils feraient tous preuve de bon sens et de convoitise… Apparemment, Arnold était tout aussi tendu qu'elle ! Il serrait tellement ses épaules qu'elle se demandait s'il n'allait pas y laisser des marques à travers ses épaulettes. _Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller !_ D'ailleurs avant de descendre en altitude, elle lui indiqua rapidement de se faire tout petit pour éviter une arrivée trop… Surprenante.

Si nous nous tournions un peu plus du côté d'Harold… Nous pourrions voir qu'il était légèrement plus stressé que d'habitude ! En fait, heureusement qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite le nouvel arrivant… Il était surtout préparé à sortir une morale bien à lui à Ingrid et Astrid.

« Vous étiez où ? Vous étiez censés rentrer depuis un long moment déjà ! »

Au même moment, alors qu'Ingrid descendait de Sonovent, Varek accouru en couinant vers elle avant de l'écraser littéralement de ses bras pour un gros câlin.

« Wow… Euh… Varek…

\- Oh mon dieu Ingrid… On s'est tellement inquiété ! Vous ne partez jamais aussi longte… »

En voyant la gêne extrême de la brune lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se recula brusquement alors que son visage prenait une couleur bien trop anormale.

« Ah… Héhé… Je… D-désolé… »

Pour tenter de le rassurer, Ingrid lui adressa un doux sourire en lui assurant que tout allait pour le mieux.

Pendant ce temps, Astrid toujours pas descendue de Tempête, observait longuement Harold sans rien dire. Son visage montrait clairement l'inquiétude qu'il avait ressenti mais apparemment il savait très bien le dissimuler puisque la blonde n'arrivait qu'à intercepter de la colère derrière ses traits.

« Ne t'énerve pas…

\- On se faisait du souci ! Vous ne partez toujours qu'une partie de la matinée, nous sommes presque en début d'après-midi ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose !

\- Détends-toi Harold… On est déjà partit des journées complètes sans que ça dérange qui que ce soit… Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent cette fois. Tenta d'apaiser Ingrid derrière le dos du dragonnier qui s'était rapproché de Tempête pour venir lui caresser le museau doucement.

\- Laisse-le donc s'agiter Ingrid… Il a peur de tout et n'importe quoi en ce moment… Souffla Rustik en pestant dans un rire moqueur.

\- Le Maître des Dragons serait-il devenu un véritable capon ? Qu'en pensez-vous chère sœur ?

\- Urrrrggggg… Fastidieux ? Pénible ? Désolant ? Je dirai que c'est une chose à analyser dans les jours à venir mon cher Thorston ! »

Harold tâcha de ne pas les écouter et de soupirer en se massant l'arête du nez doucement tout en fermant les yeux. Après cela, il releva son regard vers Astrid et essaya de paraître détendu ; alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, la jeune fille le coupa :

« On est désolé… On aurait dut au moins repasser ici pour vous prévenir.

\- Non c'est…

\- Je comprends que tu réagisses comme ça… Moi aussi je me serais inquiétée pour toi. Alors… Ne t'excuse pas. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire et se sentit alors légèrement gêné par sa propre attitude.

« Je suppose que la matinée c'est bien déroulé, les fiiilles… ? Demanda d'une voix mielleuse Rustik en s'approchant doucement d'Ingrid.

\- Huhuh… »

La brune dégaina alors très silencieusement son arme et empêcha Rustik d'aller plus loin, sa lame posée fortement sur son torse. Le plus drôle c'est que pendant ces quelques minutes… Personne ne semblait remarquer que ce soit disant Arnold tentait désespérément de se cacher derrière Astrid… Seul Varek commençait à se poser quelques questions sans pour autant les manifester.

« Alors, c'était qui cette fois ? Leur demanda Harold

\- Moi bien sûr…

\- C'était d'la chance… Protesta Astrid.

\- C'est très étonnant d'entendre cela ! Y aurait-il une défaillance avec votre hache ma chère ? … »

Kranedur s'avança alors d'une démarche très… gay, vers le dragon d'Astrid seulement… Il se stoppa à seulement quelques mètres et resta immobile pendant quelques instants…

« C'est toujours moi qui gagne ! C'est vrai ! Demande à Harold !

\- Ouais…

\- Voilà ! J'étais juste… Pas en forme…

\- Pas en forme, c'est ça ! Pourtant lorsqu'on à parler de… heeeein ! Là tu l'avais ! »

Avec panique et surtout très grande gêne, Astrid balança ses bras dans tous les sens en ordonnant à son amie de se taire. _(Non Ingrid, vas y te gêne pas, dévoile tout !)_

« Euh…

\- On verra la prochaine fois… Souffla Ingrid.

\- Ça sert à rien… Tu ne gagneras pas une seconde fois…

\- Astrid… Murmura Harold.

\- Ouais je sais Harold, peut-être que je devrai être aimable et la laisser gagner en fait… T'en dis quoi ? Ce serait équitable !

\- Astrid. Dit-il plus fort.

\- Hein ? »

En se concentrant à nouveau sur lui, elle remarqua alors que son regard fixait quelque chose de particulier, un peu plus lointain… Mais surtout pas elle. _Quel dommage…_

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce que… »

En effet, il venait enfin de remarquer qu'un morceau de jambe dépassait le long du flan de Tempête. Astrid en sursauta presque et se frappa intérieurement… Elle en venait à l'avoir oublier, lui. ( _C'est bien une blonde tient. – JE N'AI RIEN CONTRE LES BLONDES XD- )_

« Ouais euh… Je voulais en venir à… » Balbutia t-elle.

Deux paires de yeux verts pétillants se montrèrent alors derrière les épaules d'Astrid et bientôt le visage d'Arnold se montrera totalement laissant une bande de dragonniers totalement… Surpris.

Harold lui, baissa instinctivement son sourire et afficha une expression froide et peu accueillante… _Qu'est ce qu'il fiche derrière Astrid, lui ?_ Ouais. C'était réellement la première question qui devait lui traverser l'esprit ! Même pas une question sur… Son identité ?

« Désolée euh… »

La pauvre Hofferson était littéralement gênée par cela. Toute la bande la fixait avec incompréhension et elle s'en voulait légèrement d'avoir mis dans l'embarras Arnold. Soutenant toujours le regard d'Harold qui était pire que glaciale, elle descendit de sa dragonne ce qui permit à son invité de se montrer enfin totalement devant toute la bande. Celui-ci accouru presque avec trop de joie vers Harold et tendit sa main instinctivement :

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Arnold ! »

Mais au lieu de lui répondre et de lui tendre également sa main, le fils du chef se contenta plutôt de l'ignorer à moitié et de lui donner –nous pouvons le dire- le vent de sa vie.

« S'lut. »

Tout le monde en fut d'ailleurs totalement surpris ! Harold était toujours du genre à accueillir les nouveaux venus avec plus d'entrain et d'assurance ! Mais ce fut vite oublié car bientôt, Varek le bouscula brièvement pour venir se planter devant Arnold.

« Salut, moi c'est Varek ! Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Il lui serra la main beaucoup trop longtemps mais l'accueil de Varek ne pouvait ravir que ce nouveau venu !

« Ne parle pas à quelqu'un comme lui… Tu dois fréquenter des gens qui te correspondent, de vrais hommes… Quelqu'un comme moi… Rustik ! Enchanté ! »

Rustik avait à son tour pousser Varek violemment pour venir serrer la main de ce bel inconnu… Sa réaction fut même un peu trop bizarre, la tête de Rustik pouvait laisser paraître qu'il voyait en cet homme un véritable modèle et encore plus quand celui-ci avait laissé montrer derrière son sourire de magnifiques dents scintillantes.

« Ah euh…

\- OH MY GAAAWWWWDDDDDD… »

Ah oui… N'oublions pas Kognedur… Depuis que celle-ci semblait posséder une véritable ruche d'hormones en fusions, elle passait son temps à regarder les beaux garçons passés…Kranedur en avait l'habitude à présent mais disons que cette attitude ne lui plaisait pas. Déjà parce que c'est sa sœur, mais aussi parce que derrière ce visage il ne pouvait pas la reconnaître.

« Et ça recommence… Je te conseille de te barrer mon pote ! »

Mais les avertissements du jumeau ne firent pas peur à Arnold qui laissa la jumelle s'approcher sensuellement de lui. Lorsqu'elle fut assez près, elle approcha son visage du sien ce qui ne le fit toujours pas reculer. Elle enroula alors quasiment une jambe autour de lui et mit son nez dans les doux cheveux bouclés du jeune homme pour venir les renifler.

« Dis-moi… Elle dit toujours bonjour comme ça ? Demanda t-il au jumeau en riant d'une certaine gêne.

\- Nan. Apparemment il n'y a qu'à toi. » Sourit-il alors.

À présent, Kognedur était entrain de quasiment lécher la joue d'Arnold avec envie ce qui obligea Harold d'intervenir.

« Ok, ok STOP ! Kognedur recule-toi de lui.

\- Atteeeend Harold je…

\- C'est un ordre. »

La jumelle soupira avec colère puis elle se retira et envoya un regard sensuel et plein de sous entendus à Arnold qui préféra ne même pas la regarder. Au même moment, Harold s'était tourné vers Ingrid qui s'était rapprochée d'Astrid.

« Bon alors les filles… ?

\- ON PEUT LE GARDER AVEC NOUS ?

\- Kooooogne ! Râla Harold.

\- Ok, ok…

\- Racontez-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. –Reprend t-il alors en reportant à nouveau son attention vers elles.-

\- Rien de trop grave… À vrai dire, c'est surtout ma faute si maintenant vous êtes obligé de vous coltinez…

\- Toi Roméo je t'ai pas parlé. »

Face au ton sec et désagréable d'Harold, Arnold haussa les sourcils et soupira, mal à l'aise et dérangé par cela.

« Désolée Arnold. Chuchota Ingrid.

\- Désolé ? Pourquoi désolé ? Il n'est pas chez lui que je sache et c'est à vous que j'ai posé la question. »

Les deux amies restèrent un moment ébahis devant lui.

« Nan mais tu t'entends Harold ? S'énerva Astrid.

\- Je sais exac…

\- C'est pas parce qu'on a ramené un nouveau venu que tu es obligé d'être aussi désagréable !

\- Je suis pas désagréable, je me méfie c'est tout…

\- Oh tu te méfies ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que c'est pas un abruti de chasseur venu d'une autre île ? Ah non j'ai mieux ! Un espion de Viggo ! C'est ça !

\- N'importe quoi…

\- D'ailleurs depuis quand tu ramènes des étrangers ici ? On avait dit qu'on se protègerait un maximum et qu'on éviterait tout soucis.

\- Je ne vois pas où Arnold est un problème ! C'est toi qui délire Harold… Et puisque tu cherches tant à le savoir, si on la ramener avec nous c'est qu'il avait besoin d'aide ! »

Harold se mordit la lèvre et baissa de suite la tête d'agacement.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de repos Harold… Souffla Ingrid.

\- Nan laisse tomber ! C'est pas de repos qu'il a besoin mais d'un coup de pied au cul ! Il me fatigue… »

Puis la blonde passa sèchement devant lui, se dirigeant vers Arnold. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'à son tour elle était loin d'être de bonne humeur… Mais Harold était vraiment invivable en ce moment ! Viggo lui montait tellement à la tête que c'était à se demander s'il ne devenait pas comme lui. Ça, elle ne le supportait pas. Le mieux à faire dans ce cas, c'est de lui prendre tête et de défier ses crises pour qu'il se sente ridicule et qu'il s'en veuille par la suite.

« D'ailleurs que tu le veuilles ou non, il va rester avec nous. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien… Son bateau était en miette et ça fait des jours qu'il vit dehors ! Je pense que tu as un minimum de cœur Harold… À ma place t'aurais fait pareil… Ne le nie pas.

\- Nononon attends Astrid ! Tu peux pas te permettre de décider pour tout le monde ! Je viens à peine de me montrer, je pense qu'avant de prendre une décision il faudrait qu'ils apprennent à me connaître ! Tu en penses quoi… Harold c'est ça ? Je comprends ce que tu ressens et ta méfiance… Alors donne moi jusqu'à ce soir pour vous convaincre et ensuite vous déciderez… Euh… De mon sort. »

Plus personne n'ouvrit la bouche même Harold se décida à ne rien dire de plus. Tout le monde se fixait un instant comme s'ils réfléchissaient aux différentes options qui s'offraient à eux. Mais à vrai dire pour notre jeune maître des dragons, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il reste, c'est tout ! Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre garçon vienne s'infiltrer parmi eux en prétendant être pauvre et malheureux plus que tout au monde… Et surtout, il ne pouvait imaginer que quelqu'un d'autre puisse attiser l'attention d'Astrid ! _(Pourquoi pas… ?)_ Il savait que ça serait vraiment invivable pour lui, il s'en doutait. Ce serait une première… Mais il savait d'avance que ce serait affreux comme sensation. Il ne voulait pas être remplacé…

« C'est d'accord. »

Mais comment ne pas accepter sous les yeux de ses amis ?Il ne voulait pas se permettre d'être d'autant plus exécrable en refusant son offre. Tout ce qu'il espérait à présent c'est qu'Arnold fasse mauvaise impression aux yeux de tous. En parlant de lui, le beau garçon s'était avancé, tout souriant, vers Harold pour lui donner une tape amicale dans le dos… Chose pour laquelle Harold répondit par un regard meurtrier. Par la suite, un silence vraiment… **Mais vraiment** … Très gênant s'installa, laissant place à quelques toussotements et raclements de gorge de la part des autres.

« Bon… Euh… Et si je faisais une petite visite de l'île à Arnold histoire qu'il se sente un peu plus chez lui ?

\- Ouais bonne idée Astrid ! Acclama Varek.

\- Non. »

Harold avait décidément une sale manie de répondre sèchement ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas cette fois-ci ?

« Et si Monsieur Arnold ne nous raconterait pas plutôt sa petite histoire ? C'est vrai quoi ! Avant toute chose, il faudrait qu'on apprenne à te connaître… Un minimum.» Fit-il dans un sourire forcé.

La vérité c'était sûrement qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Astrid se retrouve toute seule avec lui. Enfin… Peut-être qu'il le souhaitait sans s'en rendre compte.

« Ouais, ok. » Sourit le jeune inconnu.

Tous les autres l'accompagnèrent et bientôt, il fut dirigé vers la base où tout le monde l'écouta avec attention. Il s'assit sur une des chaises autour du foyer puis il tenta de ne pas paraître angoissé en observant les autres qui l'encerclaient.

« Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

\- Le mieux c'est que ce soit nous qui te posons les questions… » Proposa Ingrid.

Harold posa alors brièvement sa main sur l'épaule d'Ingrid pour acquiescer l'idée puis il fit un pas en avant devant Arnold.

« Tu as quel âge d'abord ?

\- J'ai 20 ans. Enfin… Ouais, je viens de les avoir.

\- Ohhhh si mûre et si muuuscléééééééé…

\- Kogne.

\- Pardon.

\- D'où tu viens ? Demanda Varek.

\- Atlantis.

\- C'est où ça ? Intervint Krane.

\- Au Nord d'ici. Une île isolée entre deux énormes rochers. Difficile de la louper.

\- On a jamais entendu ce nom !

\- Et bien disons que c'est légèrement normal puisque l'île a été totalement rasée il y a 12 ans. –Dit-il en se tournant vers Rustik-.

\- Et tu viens de là bas ?

\- Et je viens de là-bas.

\- Mouais…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais Harold.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ? »

Arnold ne put répondre. Une boule se serra instinctivement dans sa gorge et le moindre souvenir de ce jour-là le fit perdre ses moyens.

« Je suis vraiment obligé de raconter ?

\- Et bien…

\- Non, Arnold. Ça va aller. » Sourit Astrid.

Elle en profita alors pour lancer un regard mauvais en coin à Harold qui fut totalement déstabilisé.

« Je voudrais pas que… C'est juste que c'est douloureux pour moi d'en parler. » Dit-il calmement en baissant la tête.

Plus personne n'osait parler sûrement par peur de poser une question risquée. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ingrid ne vienne lancer un sujet plutôt… Curieux.

« Parle-nous de ton dragon, tiens.

\- Wow wow wow attendez, il a un dragon ? » -Demanda Harold-.

Les filles se regardèrent avec un léger sourire.

« Ouais, vous seriez étonnés de savoir de quel espèce il s'agit !

\- Ololololo mon cher Arnold si tu savais le nombre de points que tu marques auprès de notre troupe ! S'excita Varek.

\- ON PEUT LE GARDER MAINTENNNAAAANT ?

\- Il est plus impressionnant que Krochefer ?

\- Et encore une fois on est au courant en retard…

\- Roooo arrête de râler Harold ! Crois-moi quand tu verras son dragon, tu seras ébahi.

\- Ahaha… Très drôle Astrid. Je te rappelle que je monte un Fury.

\- Mouais. Mais c'est pas pareil. Disons que la technique d'approche est plus dangereuse de base. » Dit-elle.

 _Est-elle entrain de dire que Arnold est littéralement plus courageux parce que son dragon est quasiment impossible à dresser ? Elle se fou de moi ?_

« Quelle catégorie ?!

\- Pardon ?

\- La catégorie de ton dragon ! Mystères ? Marins ? Rocheux ? … Demanda Varek en sortant son carnet.

\- Euuuuh… Marin… Dit doucement Arnold en haussant un sourcil.

\- OOOOOhhhhh Ok ! Ok ! Ebouillantueur ? Mille Tonnerre ?

\- Non… »

Varek ouvrit grands les yeux ne trouvant plus qu'une seule possibilité. Les autres se rapprochèrent lentement de lui et d'Arnold – Harold légèrement à l'écart quand même -.

« Attends… Tu…

\- Tu veux que j'éclaircisse l'idée ? » Sourit le jeune homme.

Les yeux pétillants et la bouche ouverte de curiosité, la bande fixa avec attention le jeune homme qui sortit alors un collier dissimulé jusqu'ici sous son haut. En se rapprochant d'un peu plus près, on pouvait remarqué que ce pendentif représentait deux têtes de dragons similaires faites à base de coquillages.

« HUUUUUH… C'est bien ce que je crois ? Lança Kranedur.

\- Un horreur des mers ! Tu es le dresseur d'un horreur des mers !

\- Oui 'fin je ne dois pas être le seul au monde…

\- Tu rigoles ? Ce dragon vit carrément en profondeur ! Comment veux-tu qu'il soit dressé ? D'autant plus que le reste du temps, il chasse les hommes qui font une baignade trop près de son territoire ! S'exclama Varek.

\- Je sais pas ! Rigola Arnold.

\- Harold ! Franchement ! Avoue que c'est génial !

\- Ouais, super. Génial. J'adhère.

\- Tu vois ! Même lui il trouve ça cool !

\- Nan pas du tout… -Chuchota alors Harold pour que personne ne l'entende-.

\- Si vous le dîtes. -Sourit gentiment le nouveau venu-.

\- On peut le voir ? Dis on peut le voir ?! Couina Varek.

\- Euh… Je…

\- Varek, laisse-lui le temps de respirer ! –Rigole Astrid- Je pense qu'il aura tout son temps pour te le montrer véritablement !

\- Ils s'appellent comment ?

\- Elles. C'est des femelles. Beltïana.

\- Les deux têtes ? Demanda Rustik.

\- Non, en fait c'est la contraction de leurs deux prénoms. Belïana et Altïana.

\- Énoooorme… Soupira amoureusement Kognedur.

\- Vous auriez vu ce qu'il a fait avec ses mains pour l'appeler ! C'était vraiment impressionnant ! S'écria avec joie Astrid en se mordant légèrement la lèvre.

\- Elle a raison ! J'ai jamais vu ça ! C'était une sorte de sifflement que seul son dragon pouvait reconnaître !

\- Même pas son rugissement ? Demanda Varek.

\- Non ! C'était poétique, mélodieux… Joli…

\- Astrid est légèrement entrain de s'emballer, ouloulou… Ria Kranedur.

\- Ferme-la.

\- Pourtant c'est pas si banal pour moi ! Disons que je faisais ça même avant de l'avoir rencontré. Quand je l'ai trouvé, je lui jouais ça tous les soirs avant de partir et depuis, lorsqu'il entend la mélodie, il vient instinctivement. C'est assez pratique je dois dire.

\- Tu nous garderas votre fameuse histoire pour un soir !

\- Attends… T'es entrain de dire…

\- Je suis pour que tu restes parmi nous. Je trouve ça génial d'avoir un nouveau venu, dresseur d'une espèce peu commune… C'est merveilleux ! J'ai tellement hâte que tu me racontes tout ! »

Harold s'apprêta alors à intervenir pour revenir y remettre son grain de sel mais tout le monde s'était décidé à s'exclamer bien avant lui.

« Il est cool ! Il faut bien un autre homme dans ce groupe de gonzesses ! Lança Rustik.

-IL PEUT DORMIR DANS MA HUUUUUTTE ?

\- Quoi ?

\- ET KRANEDUR DORMIRA AVEC RUSTIK.

\- Les filles ? Demanda Varek.

\- Moi c'était déjà oui de base.

\- Moi aussi… Je tente le coup. Même si je me méfie toujours de ta belle gueule. » Sourit Ingrid.

Arnold ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie un instant que c'est bien Harold qui donne l'avis final ! Et vu comment il est partit, pas sûr qu'il soit véritablement d'accord pour qu'il reste passer quelques jours ici pour se vanter de son dragon à l'odeur de poisson et à se trainer aux côtés d'Astrid. Faut savoir qu'elle est déjà réservée. Du moins… Dans la tête d'Harold. D'ailleurs, tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, un léger sourire en coin presque tous certains qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser ! Même Astrid semblait confiante ! Mais lui, il n'était pas d'accord… Pourquoi devraient-ils faire confiance à quelqu'un comme lui ? Peut-être que son dragon existe, mais dragonnier ou pas, Harold préférait se méfier. C'était plus fort que lui… _Mais en voyant son regard je ne pouvais pas refuser…_ Aussi, s'il était vraiment le seul à psychoter comme ça, il avait véritablement de quoi se poser des questions. Pourquoi ne pas suivre l'avis de ses amis pour une fois ? Après tout, il n'était pas obligé d'être ami avec ce… Arnold.

« Ouais ok. J'accepte que tu restes avec nous jusqu'à ce que tu puisses repartir…

\- Mais ? Demanda lentement Arnold, voyant qu'il n'avait pas fini sa phrase.

Je te laisse une semaine. Pas plus. Et nous ne sommes pas en obligation de t'aider.

\- C'est d'accord ! »

Avec une énergie débordante, Arnold s'élança alors vers le fils du Chef pour le remercier. Il eut une réponse peu joyeuse de sa part mais néanmoins, il lui avait répondu, c'était déjà ça ! Et alors que tout le monde se réunissait pour pouvoir définitivement souhaiter la bienvenue à Arnold parmi eux, Harold se contenta de monter sur Krokmou et de s'envoler discrètement plus loin sous le regard d'Astrid.

* * *

Voler pour se vider la tête, il n'y avait rien de mieux. Pour Harold, c'était véritablement la seule façon pour lui de se calmer. Il était vraiment à bout de nerfs. Peut-être qu'au fond il ne voulait véritablement pas être désagréable avec Arnold. Après tout, il ne méritait pas d'être accueilli de cette manière. Il n'avait strictement rien montré de suspect et de dangereux et le témoignage des filles avait laissé confirmer que la présence de son dragon et de son bateau était réelle. Alors pourquoi était-il aussi distant avec cette idée ? Avait-il peur de devenir transparent aux yeux d'Astrid ? Au fond, lui-même redoutait que ce soit ça, même s'il n'assumait pas fièrement être amoureux d'elle. Il avait peur. Ou alors, il ne le savait pas encore, c'est tout. Plus naïf que lui il n'y avait pas. Était-il prêt à faire un effort pour elle ? Il savait que ça lui tenait à cœur. Elle voulait l'aider et il savait pertinemment qu'il aurait fait surement la même chose si c'était lui qui l'avait découvert. Même elle le savait. Elle le connaissait beaucoup trop maintenant et ça, ça ne pouvait que le faire sourire.

« Harold ? »

En repensant à tout ça, il n'avait pas pu capter sa présence. Il était assit sur un énorme rocher, sur le rebord d'une petite île sur laquelle Krokmou dormait paisiblement depuis un moment. Astrid, elle, était arrivée derrière et discrètement elle s'était assise à côté de lui. Aucun des deux ne dirent un mot pendant de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'Astrid finisse par craquer.

« Je sais ce que tu penses.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas.

\- Si, je le sais. »

Harold soupira et dévia la tête pour éviter toute tentation à vouloir se noyer dans ses yeux.

« Regarde-moi Harold.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non. J'ai pas envie. J'ai pas envie de te regarder et j'ai pas non plus envie que tu sois là. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu m'as suivi. »

Cette fois, c'est elle qui soupira, regardant l'horizon au loin.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu deviennes comme ça mais crois-moi c'est loin d'être agréable.

\- Désolé pour toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais ?

\- Tu n'as rien fais. Personne n'a rien fait. C'est moi, c'est tout. Je suis devenu un abruti sans nom.

\- Arrête de dire des bêtises.

\- C'est la vérité.

\- Je sais que tu ne penses pas tout ce que tu dis.

\- Je pense surtout que tu devrais retourner à la rive. Arnold doit t'attendre. »

Astrid se mordit la lèvre d'agacement, sentant l'émotion lui montée bien trop rapidement. Elle baissa les yeux et se força mentalement à ne pas se mettre à sangloter. _Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça ?_ Non elle n'allait pas partir. Il n'allait pas abandonner, elle voulait comprendre.

« Je veux que tu me parles, Harold.

\- Non.

\- Si. C'est ce que j'attends depuis bien trop longtemps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi méchant avec moi ? »

Il resta silencieux avant de baisser la tête, tordant ses doigts dans tous les sens.

« C'est pas contre toi Astrid.

\- Alors explique-moi ! C'est Arnold ?

\- C'est même pas lui. Je vais même te dire une chose, je lui en veux même pas à ce pauvre garçon.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- J'ai peur. C'est tout.

\- Peur ? »

Cette fois-ci, il se tourna vers elle pour la regarder pour de bon. Une fois qu'il sentit le moment venir il se lança :

« Peur oui. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu puisses comprendre si je t'expliquais réellement ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête. La vérité c'est que je ne veux pas te faire du mal.

\- Me faire du mal ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tout à l'heure j'ai vraiment cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. »

Ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Astrid sentit une affreuse douleur dans son cœur. Elle détestait le voir comme ça.

« Harold…

\- Vous n'êtes jamais aussi longues… J'ai pas pu m'empêché d'imaginer que Viggo t'avait attrapé, toi et Ingrid. Et quand tu es revenu et que j'ai vu Arnold… J'ai pas pu m'empêché de t'en vouloir.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as été aussi méprisable avec lui ?

\- Oui et non.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je sais pas, Astrid. Je ne sais rien du tout. Au lieu d'être heureux et rassuré à l'idée de te revoir, j'ai préféré te cracher ma haine à la figure.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas.

\- Si tu m'en veux. Tu m'en veux au fond de toi. Je le sais. Et je comprends… J'ai vraiment été horrible aujourd'hui. J'ai plus envie que tu me regardes comme… »

Il expira profondément, se mordant la lèvre avec peine. Elle posa alors tendrement sa main sur son bras, cherchant à nouveau son regard.

« Comme quoi Harold ?

\- Comme si je te dégoutais.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

\- Tout à l'heure je me suis vraiment senti mal. J'ai vu comment tu me regardais et ça m'a permis de me rendre compte que j'étais devenu horrible.

\- Arrête ! Ne dis pas ça Harold ! Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'imagines toute sorte de choses affreuses que je pourrais penser de toi. Quoique tu penses, j'aurai toujours un regard positif sur toi ! Je m'en fou que tu sois comme ça. Je m'en fou que tu ais remballé à moitié Arnold. Je sais qui tu es. Je le sais.

\- Tu finiras par penser le contraire si je continue sur cette voie la.

\- Non. Tu ne comprends pas ! Je t'… »

Silence. La bouche légèrement entrouverte, Astrid tenta de retrouver ses mots et de reformer sa phrase intérieurement pour éviter toute gaffe instantanée.

« Je t'admirerais toujours autant quelque soit ton humeur matinale. » Tenta t-elle avec humour.

Harold voulait éviter de rire mais en fait c'était impossible. Le rose aux joues, il lui fallut un bon bout de temps pour arrêter de sourire.

« Et puis je sais que tu veux faire un effort. Ce matin tu m'as proposé de venir te voir ce soir… Tout ça avec ce même sourire. Ça m'avait fait plaisir de voir qu'au fond, tu voulais essayer d'oublier Viggo une bonne fois pour toute.

\- C'est quand même la première chose que je te propose en deux semaines de paix.

\- Ouais mais c'est déjà ça ! » –Ria t-elle-

Il s'était remit à rire puis lorsque le silence revint entre les deux amis, Harold reprit :

« Je suis désolé tu sais.

\- Ne t'excuse pas.

\- Si. Vraiment. »

Ils se regardèrent simultanément, un sourire impossible à gérer sur le coin de leurs lèvres.

« Je t'aime beaucoup Astrid et j'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de te perdre. T'es la seule véritable amie qui puisse me comprendre. »

Le mot « Amie » l'avait rendue mal mais néanmoins, son sourire ne bougea pas. _(La prochaine fois, ajoute « Petite » devant « Amie » Harold.)_

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Harold. »

Pendant de longues secondes, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, oubliant toute gêne.

« Du coup, je te rejoins après manger ?

\- On peut reporter si tu veux… Je sais qu'avec l'arrivée d'Arnold...

-Ça m'a l'air plus important que lui.

\- Bah…

\- Si. On va pas annuler pour ça ! J'espère juste que cette fois c'est la bonne, je tiens pas à te repêcher, une jambe de plus en moins. »

* * *

Les heures suivantes, ils les passèrent ensembles. ( _Ouloulou…)_ Harold avait retrouvé une certaine confiance en lui et il était particulièrement heureux de voir qu'Astrid se préoccupait plus de lui que de Arnold. Tous les deux ne se questionnaient plus tellement sur lui d'ailleurs ou même sur ce que les autres faisaient. Ils volaient depuis quelques temps, frayant entre les énormes roches en mer à tout vitesse ! S'amusant à dépasser l'autre avec un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres… Voir la joie chez lui et ressentir cette liberté à chaque instant. Ils savouraient chaque seconde passée ensembles. Avant que Viggo ne vienne faire irruption dans leur vie, ils leur arrivaient de passer ces moments-là ensembles. Ça arrivait même souvent ! Bien-sûr, ils étaient forcés de le faire dans la discrétion pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres car ils savaient pertinemment tous les deux qu'ils risquaient de les narguer sans arrêt… Faire ça en secret et ne pas se sentir capable de se dévoiler le moindre sentiment ? C'est que quelque chose devait vraiment les en empêcher ! À moins qu'ils se sentent tous les deux incapables de se stabiliser pour l'instant. À mon simple avis, c'est seulement qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point ils tiennent véritablement l'un à l'autre, c'est juste… Une question de temps. Toujours et encore.

Ils finirent donc cette après-midi en beauté, décidant de rentrer au crépuscule pour qu'Harold puisse enfin lui présenter son projet. Ils avaient décidé de retrouver au moins les autres pour le repas du soir même si évidemment, ils auraient préféré rester ensembles –Même toute la nuit s'il le faut-.

« Je te préviens, ça a intérêt à valoir le coup ! »

Tous les deux riaient sans cesse. Un véritable sourire rempli d'amour et de joie qui ne cessait d'esquisser leurs lèvres. Cette fois-ci, ils avaient tout de même tenté une approche. C'est donc main dans la main, qu'ils entrèrent dans la hutte d'Harold.

« Je te promets que ça va te plaire ! Tu vas adorer ! »

Il lâcha alors sa main pour venir allumer quelques bougies histoire de voir un minimum clair.

« C'est quoi exactement ?

\- Tu sais de quoi je veux parler, toi-même tu l'as deviné !

\- Ouais mais tu l'as fabriqué ? Ou c'est juste une simple idée…

\- Tu vas voir ! »

Rapidement, avec excitation, il sortit de nombreux croquis, pleins les bras, qu'il posa sur la table puis il monta à l'étage, allumant également les différentes lumières. Astrid en profita alors pour se rapprocher de la table et admirer ses travaux. _Il est vraiment incroyable…_ Rougissante, elle resta ébahie face à autant de créativités. Elle en était impressionnée. Se mordant les lèvres, elle frôla du bout des doigts le papier en examinant scrupuleusement le dessin.

« Je me demande vraiment ce que tu nous as pondu cette fois… Murmura t-elle.

\- Astrid ? »

Elle se retourna et l'observa. Il la fixait avec impatience du haut de l'escalier.

« Attends deux minutes, j'arrive. »

Elle lui adressa un « D'accord » en riant légèrement puis elle retourna à son observation lorsqu'il repartit dans le fond. Même en dessinant merveilleusement bien, elle ne parvenait pas trop à comprendre son invention. Plusieurs croquis dominaient la même page et tous, montraient un endroit précis. Ça ressemblait à un vêtement. Enfin… Un vêtement assez bizarre et original mais à vrai dire, venant d'Harold ce n'était pas étonnant, pas vrai ?

« Dis-moi qu'il va pas faire de bêtises Krokmou. »

Elle s'était tournée vers le Fury Nocturne, couché non loin de là, prêt de l'entrée de la hutte avec Tempête. Celui-ci se contenta de pousser un long bougonnement, sans ciller ses deux grands yeux expressifs.

« Je sais même pas pourquoi je te pose la question. Ça se trouve tu trouves ça amusant qu'il se casse la figure à chaque fois. » Ria t-elle.

Krokmou se leva alors en sortant légèrement la langue, faisant son grands sourire si craquant. Il approcha sa tête d'elle en faisant quelques légers bonds alors qu'elle se mettait à la caresser vigoureusement.

« Maiiiis ouuui je sais ! Ça doit être assez stressant pour toi je dois dire… »

Au même moment, des bruits de pas se fit entendre. Astrid regarda alors brusquement derrière elle et vit la jolie bouille d'Harold du haut de l'escalier qui tentait de se cacher.

« T'es prête ?

\- Je suppose que je vais être obligée de l'être… »

Il lui donna alors un grand sourire qui la fit instinctivement craquer puis il descendit alors lentement pour venir enfin montrer sa nouvelle invention. Astrid… Euh… Eut une réaction très… Inattendue. Baissant le sourire rapidement, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts en grands alors que sa main s'était mit devant sa bouche.

« Je suis rassuré rien qu'à l'idée de voir ta tête. » Se mit à rire Harold.

Mais aussitôt, la jeune femme se mit à pouffer de rire sans pouvoir se retenir. Elle ria aux éclats à en pleurer et cela dura un p'tit moment. Assez longtemps en tout cas pour qu'Harold ne vienne en soupirer :

« Tu as fini ?

\- Non… Mais… AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA ! »

Ce n'était pas ridicule non. En fait ce n'était pas tellement drôle ! C'était vraiment le fait de le voir porter ça qui était hilarant ! Ça ressemblait à une combinaison. On voyait qu'elle n'était pas totalement fini par contre, on distinguait parfaitement ses formes et son joli p'tit cul.

« Ok ! OK ! Désolée ! C'est juste que… Dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux quelques instants plus tard.

\- Que ? »

Elle se mordit fortement la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire à nouveau alors qu'elle le détaillait de haut en bas :

« T'étais obligé de faire un truc aussi… Moulant ? »

Il soupira à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec un sourire alors qu'il la regardait avec humour. Il s'avança vers elle pour venir lui montrer un de ses croquis.

« Pour que ça marche, oui ! J'ai travaillé la nuit dernière et en me fiant aux derniers tests je me suis rendus compte qu'à chaque fois le problème ne venait pas forcément des ailes ! Pour pouvoir défier la vitesse du vent, le plus simple était de limiter le tissu.

\- Te mettre nu aurait été plus simple.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi !

\- T'en rigole aussi !

\- Ouais mais…

\- Mais rien ! Même toi tu te trouves ridicule ! »

Il fit une mine faussement vexée sans cesser de sourire puis il la scruta longuement :

« Je suis ridicule ?

\- Nan… Nan… Disons que… »

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

« Disons que ça correspond à ton originalité.

\- Tu sais te rattraper quand tu veux.

\- Je sais. Mais du coup tu l'as fini ?

\- Non. Pas du tout même ! J'ai encore énormément de détails à travailler, je dois ajouter les ailes et… Astrid ? »

À vrai dire, la jeune Hofferson l'écoutait à peine. Elle était littéralement entrain de l'examiner de haut en bas sans ciller.

« Je rêve ou tu me mates là ? Ria t-il.

\- Désolée mais c'est trop perturbant ! Fais-moi croire que tu comptes sortir avec ça tout le temps.

\- Bah oui.

\- Naaaaan ! –Elle explosa de rire- Harold tu vas te faire agresser sexuellement si tu retournes sur Beurk !

\- Si ça peut permettre à Rustik de fermer sa bouche ne serait-ce qu'une seconde… »

Ils rirent encore pendant quelques instants.

« Ok, ok, tu disais ?

\- JE DISAIS… Huuuum… Oui ! Je dois ajouter les ailes et… Purée Astrid mets toi devant moi ! »

Alors qu'elle continuait de rire comme une idiote en le scrutant de haut en bas, il la prit brusquement par les bras et la plaqua contre la table si violemment que lui même en perdit presque l'équilibre et se retrouva plus près d'elle. Pendant un moment, même elle avait cessé de rire. Leurs visages étaient si proches qu'un seul faux mouvement permettrait ENFIN de les rapprocher pour de bon. De plus, avec la combinaison d'Harold, Astrid ne put que s'en sentir d'autant plus mal à l'aise… Ou alors… Heureuse… Ou les deux.

Impossible à savoir.

Rapidement, ils se reculèrent et se raclèrent la gorge, rouges aussi l'un que l'autre en faisant mine de regarde ailleurs que… L'autre.

« Désolé. Je… Je t'ai pas fais mal ?

\- Non… Ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ils se mirent à rire nerveusement.

« Et donc ? Tu disais ? Demanda t-elle une nouvelle fois pour changer rapidement de sujet.

\- Euh… Ouais ajouter les ailes et l'aileron… Et ajouter les retouches finales.

\- Un aileron ? Attends… Un aileron… Un aileron ? »

Comme si ce fut de suite oublier, le sourire naturel d'Astrid revint, prête à se moquer à nouveau de lui. Il acquiesça timidement voyant venir son petit jeu.

« Tu veux le mettre où ?

\- Bah à ton avis !

\- Si tu me sors que tu vas te promener dehors avec un aileron dans le dos, je te jure que je te frappe.

\- C'est ça l'idée à peu… AÏE ! »

Trop tard, son poing avait déjà atterri sur son épaule.

« Astrid !

\- Je t'avais prévenu.

\- Je ne prévois pas de me balader avec tout le temps, je ne suis pas fou. »

La jeune fille préféra ne rien dire et se contenta de baisser la tête en souriant.

« Ouais bon ok peut-être un peu si tu veux.

\- Tu es carrément dingue.

\- Ça ne peut pas être pire que les jumeaux !

\- Personne peut être pire qu'eux Harold. Mais tu es fou quand même, t'as pas idée. D'ailleurs comment tu comptes faire alors pour ne pas paraître débile avec ton aileron ?

\- Ce serait un système à ressort. Tu vois le genre ? Pour pouvoir l'activer directement et le rembobiner dans la combinaison.

\- Ouah…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est carrément ingénieux.

\- Merci.

\- Mais c'est débile quand même.

\- C'est génial !

\- Bon ok c'est peut-être un petit peu… Cool.

\- Je sais que tu adores l'idée.

\- Non pas du tout… Dit-elle en levant les yeux.

\- Si. Je sais reconnaître quand tu trouves ça super. Je dois dire que j'en suis flatté.

\- Ahah…

\- Je te connais hein.

\- Un peu trop même, t'es sûr de pas m'espionner parfois ?

\- Dit-elle alors qu'elle me mate le derrière en cachette.

\- Quoi ? Mais n'importe quoi ! –Ria t-elle.

\- J'rigole ! »

Brusquement il mit alors son bras autour de ses épaules pour venir la serrer fort amicalement. La jeune fille poussa alors un cri sur le coup et se mit à faire presque de même en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour le taquiner.

Et pendant de nombreuses minutes, ils s'amusèrent comme deux enfants à s'embêter mutuellement dans de grands rires qui devaient surement résonner à des kilomètres.

* * *

« Je vous jure c'était vraiment bizarre, il était minuscule ! Je croyais vraiment…

\- Attends, désolée Arnold, vous étiez où tous les deux ? Ça fait un moment qu'on vous attend !

\- On se baladait. »

Mais le peu de réponses que donna Harold ne convint pas totalement Ingrid qui jeta alors un regard à moitié coquin à Astrid.

« On vous entendait rire d'ici, ça devait être passionnant. Ajouta alors Rustik dans une mine presque jalouse.

\- Ça l'était, on s'est éclaté. » Lui répondit Harold avec amusement et provocation en passant un bras autour des épaules d'Astrid amicalement.

Mais contrairement à lui, elle était loin d'être à l'aise. À vrai dire, en présence des autres, Astrid se retrouvait totalement timide et coincée, incapable d'exprimer véritablement le moindre sentiment à l'égard d'Harold. Ça en devenait gênant pour lui car il finissait par le remarquer et c'est pourquoi à ce moment il préféra enlever son bras et se décaler d'elle.

« Vous avez loupé ! Arnold nous a raconté de bonnes choses !

\- Il est trop drôleeeee… Soupira Kognedur.

\- Et honnête. Ajouta Varek.

\- Dans ce cas, j'espère que tu as gardé le meilleur pour plus tard ! »

Harold avait dit cela avec une certaine bonne humeur qui étonna tout le monde. Il s'assit à côté de Varek pendant que Astrid allait s'asseoir à côté d'Ingrid.

« Le meilleur ? Demanda Arnold.

\- J'avoue avoir hâte que tu nous parles de ton dragon. Bienvenue chez nous. »

Arnold ne put s'empêcher de sourire et en échange, Harold lui en échangea également un avant de se servir une cuisse de poulet. Cette attitude fit particulièrement plaisir à Astrid qui ne détacha pas ce foutu sourire d'idiote pendant un moment.

« Arnold a l'air de se régaler ! Rigola Ingrid.

\- Ouaaaaais, vous imaginez même pas !

\- T'as mangé quoi depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Kranedur.

\- Hum… Bah pas grand chose. Souvent du poisson, Beltïana a l'avantage d'être un excellent chasseur ! Sinon, je chassais de petits animaux, genre… Des écureuils.

\- Tu chasses ?

\- De base non… J'ai dus apprendre de moi-même.

\- Heureusement que tu nous a pas avoué que tu chassais de petits dragons sinon Harold t'aurai étripé ! Ria Astrid.

\- Fais pas comme si t'aurais pas pété un câble aussi. Répliqua t-il en riant.

\- SAAAAAANNNNNGGG ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux en même temps.

Pendant quelques minutes tout le monde discuta de tout et de rien même si Arnold était particulièrement le centre de l'attention. Pour Harold ce n'était pas si grave puisqu'il venait de passer une excellente après midi avec Astrid, de plus, ils étaient littéralement entrain de se dévorer des yeux chaque seconde.

« Toi, il va falloir qu'on parle. Chuchota Ingrid.

\- Hein ? »

La pauvre Astrid allait encore devoir subir les petites remarques et les conseils sentimentaux d'Ingrid. Mais bon, elle aussi ça l'importait ! Elle était de très bonne humeur !

À l'instant où le repas de termina, Arnold se leva à la hâte, se préparant à sortir.

« Tu vas où Arnold ? Demanda Astrid

\- Voir Beltïana.

\- On peut venir ?

\- Varek, laisse-le retrouver son dragon tranquillement, il nous demandera de venir quand il en aura envie. »

Décidemment, soit Harold avait définitivement fait un pas en avant pour Arnold, soit il essayait d'avoir une bonne image aux yeux de tous !

« T'en fais pas Varek, dès demain tu auras l'occasion de l'admirer de plus près ! »

Les yeux du jeune garçon se mirent à pétiller instinctivement.

« Je vais te déposer là-bas et t'attendre. Faire le chemin jusque là-bas serait trop fatiguant.

\- Merci Astrid. »

Elle se leva alors à son tour et le rejoignis près de la sortie.

« À demain tout le monde ! » Dit-elle en lançant particulièrement un dernier regard à Harold comme s'il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle s'était adressée.

Puis ils partirent tous les deux, à dos de Tempête, en direction de la plage.

Au même moment, Varek et Ingrid s'étaient levés aussi.

« On va y aller aussi.

\- Une minute, vous me laissez avec ces trois abrutis ?

\- Désolée Harold ! –Ria Ingrid- Mais Varek et moi on s'est promit de sortir ce soir. »

Le maître des dragons soupira puis il sourit gentiment les encourageant à y aller.

« Je vais pas vous laissez passer cette chance d'être ensemble pour une fois. »

Les deux tourtereaux se mirent à rougir puis après avoir soufflé un « merci », ils sortirent dehors.

« Dis qu'on est chiant aussi… Souffla Rustik.

\- J'avoue.

\- Oh non… Taisez-vous.

* * *

Elles étaient là et elles l'attendaient. Leurs écailles blanches et bleues reflétaient la beauté de la lune. Leurs pupilles brillaient d'un éclat certain, joyeux et inquiet à la fois.

« Je suis là. » Chuchota le garçon en s'avançant dans l'eau.

Il enleva son haut, son pantalon, ses bottes et frissonna en sentant vaguement la brise fraiche lui caresser la peau. Le dragon se mit à rugir et à plonger plusieurs fois de suite en l'attendant patiemment. Le jeune homme resta longuement là, debout et nu, à ressentir du bout des doigts l'eau fraiche puis il plongea dans la mer. Le souffle court, il retrouva l'horreur des mers et lui offrit de nombreux calins et de nombreuses douces caresses.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été absent aujourd'hui les filles… »

Il se retrouva au bord, dans l'eau peu profonde de l'océan où il put s'asseoir au fond et laisser son dragon se poser à ses côtés, leurs têtes sur ses jambes.

« J'avais tellement peur qu'il vous attrape… »

Belïana et Altïana se mirent à ronronner longuement, en fermant les yeux, savourant les gratouilles de leur maître. Elles se redressèrent, les têtes venant alternativement se poser contre son front en gazouillant.

« Je sais… Je sais… »

Elles se frottèrent doucement contre lui puis elles reprirent leur place.

« Ils connaissent Viggo… Ils le connaissent. »

Elles levèrent leurs yeux vers lui.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je suis perdu… Si eux aussi sont une cible… Comment allons-nous nous en sortir ? »

Le dragon se mit à rugir en guise de réponse puis il plongea sa tête un instant sous l'eau pour se mettre à respirer. Le garçon fixait l'étendu d'eau en face de lui, admirant les reflets de la lune sur la surface.

« Si je reste, ils vont tous mourir. En plus, Viggo risque de vous atteindre et ça, il en est hors de question… »

La voix brisée, Beltïana se redressa et fixa son ami. Il s'était mit à sangloter, tête baissée, se mordant la lèvre sans cesser d'haleter sa peine.

« J'ai peur pour elle. »

Humain et dragon se regardèrent longuement. Les larmes puisant toute la douleur interne qui le consumait chaque jour un peu plus.

« Il faut qu'on répare ce bateau. Je vous jure parfois j'me dis que ça serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais respirer sous l'eau et nagez avec vous. »

Un silence léger s'installa avant que le dragon ne s'éloigne de lui pour venir nager un peu plus loin. L'horreur des mers décrivit des cercles en plongeant successivement dans l'eau, adressant un rugissement joyeux à son ami.

« Vous voulez que je vienne ? »

En voyant leur état, la réponse ne pouvait être que positif. Le jeune homme se releva alors, et en se forçant à rire, il couru jusqu'à Beltïana avant de venir plonger à nouveau tête la première dans l'eau.

Bientôt, l'horreur des mers disparut également de la surface et le silence domina la plage à nouveau, laissant l'homme et le dragon rejoindre pendant quelques longues secondes les profondeurs de l'océan.

* * *

« C'est bon ?

\- Oui, elles vont bien, merci Astrid. »

Elle avait attendu dans la forêt pour le laisser en intimité avec elles. Il était revenu, trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements sales et à moitié déchirés qui dévoilaient quelques parties de sa peau. Il monta derrière elle, prêt à repartir mais pourtant, elle ne décolla pas tout de suite.

« Arnold. »

Elle avait vu que quelque chose le tracassait. Elle voyait encore quelques larmes brillées aux coins de ses yeux profonds et envoutants.

Au fond, elle savait que ce garçon avait une longue histoire qu'il était surement impossible de déterrer à nouveau.

« Tu peux compter sur nous à présent, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il lui adressa un sourire, calant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille.

« Je sais. »

Elle lui sourit également puis en tentant de ne pas s'inquiéter d'autant plus pour lui, elle s'envola en direction de la base.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Le franc enfoiré_ (le meilleur pour le début allloooons. Tu portes bien ton pseudo mon gars. xDD) : Bien sur, je plaisante. SI JE TE DETESTE, JE TE HAIS TU SAIS QUOI J'AVAIS ENVIE DE TÉTRIPER EN LISANT TA REVIEW. XD Non pas du tout ! Tu sais que c'est interessant de recevoir des critiques ? J'apprécie mon cher ! Mais j'ai envie de te dire… Je m'y attendais un moment ou l'autre qu'on me fasse la remarque, mais… Je ne vais pas m'opposer puisque j'ai fais EXPRÈS de rendre Harold comme ça. :) Malheureusement, tu risques de pas trop l'apprécier par la suite. Car comme tu as du peut-être le comprendre, j'avais envie « d'inventer » une facette de lui, une certaine jalousie et surtout je voulais que Viggo l'ait rendu tellement vulnérable et dingue au point que même vous les lecteurs le trouviez chiants… LA PREUVE ÇA MARCHE AVEC TOI ! AHAHAHAHAHHA. Pardon.

Donc il sera comme ça une grosse partie de la fic ( oui parce qu'une autre partie il deviendra plus badass). Moi aussi ça me plait pas trop de l'écrire de cette façon tu sais ? Je préfère l'écrire en mode « JE DEFONCE TOUT LE MONDE AVEC MON ÉPÉE DE FEU JE SUIS LE MAITRE DES DRAGONS ET J'AI UN CUL MAGNI… » EUUUUUH…

Bon ok, je me fais un peu plaisir sur « sa jalousie » donc bref, m'en veux pas cher enfoiré si son caractère est différent. Je garde l'esprit de la série, mais le caractère d'Harold c'est tout autre chose et également le drama que je vais finir par intégrer dedans x). J'ai promis aux lecteurs romanciers et rêveurs que je le rendrai purement jaloux et possessif. Mais promis, un moment ou l'autre il se réveillera. X) Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :)

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory :_ Ahhhh ma chérie tu devrais attendre un moment avant qu'ils se l'avouent ! ... Quoique... Peut-être que ça sera bientôt. Ça dépendra de ma motivation ! Mais ce ne sera pas pour le prochain chapitre c'est sûr. x) Et si Harold la plaque sur la table c'est principalement parce qu'il était gêné qu'elle le regarde de cette manière en rigolant... Donc sur le coup de la rigolade il a juste voulu la faire changer de place mais il a été un peu trop brute. xD

Petite amie d'Arnold ? Pas mal l'idée j'y ai jamais pensé. xD

Tu verras par la suite ! Bonne lecture ! :)

 _cyclonedragons : _ Waaaa le roman ici ! Tu es à fond dis moi, je dois avouer que ça me fait très plaisir ma petite cyclone. ^^ De faux gros espoirs sur Hiccstrid tu en auras beaucoup donc... prépares-toi. xD Mais dis donc vous avez quoi tous avec la théorie qu'Arnold aurait une petite amie ? Le "elle" vous a perturbé heeeeeeeeeeeeeeein ? xD

Je vous mène sur une fausse piste. J'aime trop ça. :p

Bonne lecture ! :)

 _Sweetylya : _ Ahhhh ma petite queen dramaturge préféré, sadique qui tue tout le monde. x) Et oui Harold n'a toujours pas bougé son cul pour embrasser la petite Astrid. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche d'ailleurs ? Hein ? Ah ! *On me dit à mon oreille que c'est loin d'être pour maintenant* Il va falloir patienter ! xD

Malheureusement pas trop de Hiccstrid dans celui là. En fait, pas du tout même xD mais ne t'inquiète pas dans le prochain chapitre il y en aura beaucoup plus ! Néanmoins j'espère que ce chap te plaira quand même !

Bisous. :)

 _orianesamba : _ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis d'accord sur le fait qu'on a très envie de faire des calins à Arnold. x) Beaucoup ne sont pas de cet avis apparemment ! On se méfie encore pas mal... Mais ça viendra le jour où tout le monde l'aimera ! :P

La voilà la suite, tout sauf du Hiccstrid pour celui là mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même !

Bisous et bonne lecture ! :)

 _DarkFrozenVI : B_ onjouuuur cochonou ! Comment vas tu en cette douce nuit... ? Pas trop fatigué de la rentrée ? ... Wait. T'as pas de rentrée. AHHAHAHAHA.

Je suis pas drole du tout.

Mais genre vraiment pas ce soir. x) Oui Harold esttttt très... Pas Harold. x) En fait... Euh... Je sais pas ce que j'ai fais de lui. xD Par contre je suis contente de voir que t'as aimé le précédent ! J'avoue qu'il était pas mal ! Je me suis amusée à l'écrire. Celui là est pas drole, pas hiccstridilien et... VOilà. x) Par contre la fin risque de te plaire fortement mon cher.

Bonne lecture ! (La flemme d'écrire un pavé bourré d'humour soulant à la D.F. Cordialement.)

 _Little Sayuri : _ Oh bah tient, tu as à peine fini de lire le dernier chapitre que j'en publie un autre ma chère lili ! Qu'est ce que j'étais contente de recevoir une review ! Oui je te l'ai déjà dis mais là je le reredis. xD J'avoue qu'en écrivant Arnold j'ai énormément pensé à Karen figure toi ! Je m'en suis pas forcément inspirée mais lorsque j'ai repensé à tous les éléments qui le reliait à son dragon, j'y ai repensé et c'est vrai que... Bon bah Karen va quitter Eret pour Arnold. Voila. C'est définitif ! xD

Arnold le béguin pour Astrid ? Bravo. Apparemment pour l'instant tu sembles être la seule à l'avoir remarqué fortement ! :P

Sinon, on en saura beaucoup plus sur l'histoire d'Arnold plus tard, en attendant... Je te laisse avec ce chapitre beaucoup moins... Amusant que les autres mais tout de même important ! x) Bisous ma lili et bonne lecture. :*

 ** _HEYYYYY._**

 ** _Je sais, je vous ai manqué. Bonne rentrée ? Ça va ? Ouais ? Non ?_**

 ** _Bon comptez pas trop sur moi pour vous remonter le moral avec du bon Hiccstrid car sachez d'avance que dans ce chapitre... Il n'y en a pas tout simplement. xD_**

 ** _Je ne m'attarde pas aujourd'hui et je crois que je n'ai rien à dire... (Si, vous êtes génial. :*)_**

 ** _Donc..._**

 ** _Bonne lecture chers lecteurs ! :)_**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ce matin-là, à la rive du dragon, Astrid n'était pas réveillée. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle ne semblait pas d'humeur à vouloir se lever pour aller faire un tour dehors avec sa dragonne Tempête. Elle était fatiguée. La vérité, c'est qu'elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention d'Ingrid qui taillait sa hache sur une chaise de sa hutte.

« Toi, tu as encore fais une insomnie.

\- Non, pas du tout.

\- Astrid, tu as vu ta tête ?

\- C'est pas grave Ingrid, je t'assure ! »

La brune la suivit du coin de l'œil se diriger vers un coin de sa hutte pour venir y prendre ses épaulettes.

« C'est Harold qui te tracasse ?

\- Non…

\- Il faut qu'on en parle Astrid.

\- Ingrid c'est toujours le même sujet !

\- Il faut bien que ça finisse par se révéler !

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Te moque pas de moi, je te connais. Sérieux, hier vous avez passé une après-midi complète ensembles ! Et encore en rentrant vous étiez comme deux idiots à vous mangez de l'œil à distance.

\- N'importe quoi.

\- La quasi-totalité de la bande te dira la même chose… Même Arnold.

\- Comment Arnold pourrait-il remarquer quoique ce soit ?

\- Donc tu nies pas le fait que vous vous dévoriez du regard ?

\- Raaaaa Ingrid ! »

Soupirant fortement, Astrid s'apprêta à sortir de la hutte la mine mauvaise lorsque le bruit de la chaise se fit entendre. Ingrid venait de se lever brusquement.

« Deux minutes jeune fille, nous n'avons pas fini ! S'exclama Ingrid en riant, barrant le passage à son amie.

\- Ça suffit !

\- Astrid. S'il te plait. »

La blonde souffla calmement, puis, elle scruta son amie longuement.

« D'accccoooord… »

Ingrid la guida à l'intérieur puis une fois la porte fermée en douceur, elle se tourna à nouveau vers elle.

« Tu l'aimes ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

\- On en a déjà parlé…

\- Astrid. »

Une légère boule dans la gorge, Astrid chercha longuement ses mots. Elle repensa brièvement à la veille, son moment dans la hutte d'Harold (aussi drôle que gênant d'ailleurs) et aussitôt un sourire parcouru ses lèvres. Elle soupira à nouveau et reporta son regard sur Ingrid. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit officiellement, pouvait-elle véritablement tout dévoiler ?

« Je ne sais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si tu le sais.

\- Je… C'est compliqué.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi alors hier quand tout semblait parfaitement normal tu as paru légèrement repoussante à son égard quand on était là ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas repoussé.

\- C'était tout comme.

\- Je n'ai… J'ai pas…

\- Tu n'assumes pas ? C'est ça ?

\- Bien sûr que si !

\- Tu assumes tes sentiments ? Donc tu l'aimes ? »

Un silence lourd régna dans la pièce quelques secondes.

« Sérieux… Tu es vraiment... Sourit Astrid.

\- Je sais. »

La blonde baissa alors la tête, rougissante légèrement. Elle se mit à réfléchir à tous les points positifs et négatifs. Devait-elle vraiment lui dire ? Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne la lâcherait pas ! Et si elle se mettait à faire une gaffe quelconque… Ingrid est peut-être une des plus sérieuses de la bande mais quand il s'agit d'amour elle était certaine que ça pouvait dégénérer. Aussi, assumer ses sentiments voudraient littéralement dire être prête à se mettre en couple, hors, ce n'était pas le cas ! Elle voulait surtout pas qu'Harold ait des soupçons quelconques.

« Alors ?

\- …

\- Laisse tomber, je sais déjà la réponse de toute façon.

\- Écoute, j'aimerai qu'on arrête d'en parler d'accord ? On ne va pas tourner définitivement autour du pot.

\- Mouais. »

Pas du tout convaincu, Ingrid esquissa un sourire mesquin.

« Je finirai par te piéger Astrid. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tu finiras par assumer.

\- Okkkkkkk ! Et si tu me racontais plutôt ta soirrrééééeeee avec Varek ?

\- Quelle soirée ? »

Astrid plissa des yeux, la mine sévère.

« Je suis obligée de raconter ?

\- À ce que je sache, tu m'as pris la tête ! Vous avez fait quoi ?

\- On s'est baladé sur la plage puis après un p'tit moment on s'est posé dans un coin avec un feu et on a admiré les vagues et les étoiles…

\- Ma parole, tu es devenue une véritable loveuse. Rigola Astrid.

\- Mouais mais c'était génial ! On a beaucoup parlé et… J'étais bien. Quand j'avais froid, il ne manquait pas de me serrer contre lui.

\- Les vikings ne craignent pas le froid. –Elle lève les yeux au ciel.-

\- Pardon miss Hofferson, mais quand il s'agit d'amour on devient bien plus vulnérable que tu ne le penses.

\- T'es entrain de me dire qu'il te faisait de l'effet ?

\- J'ai pas dis ça ! » S'exclama Ingrid en rougissant.

Astrid explosa de rire.

« Désolée ! C'était trop tentant de poser la question.

\- Et toi alors ?

\- Comment ça moi ?

\- À ce qui paraît, Harold t'a montré sa nouvelle invention, c'était quoi ?

\- Ah non ! Classé TOP SECRET !

\- Ohhhh aller, qui pourrait le savoir ? »

La blonde marqua une pause et inspira longuement avec un petit sourire qu'elle se retenait d'esquisser.

« Une combinaison.

\- Une… Combinaison ? Tu m'expliques ?

\- De vol Ingrid !

\- Ahhhh… Désolée mais c'est pas moi qui passe mon temps à admirer ses inventions. Rigola t-elle. Et alors ?

\- Bah… -Elle gloussa discrètement- C'était… Pas mal. »

Furtivement, Astrid évita le regard de son amie et alla prendre sa hache contre le mur.

« Comment ça pas mal ? Tu peux pas être un peu plus précise ?

\- Ah non, là, vraiment pas ! Rigola t-elle plus fort, toute rouge.

\- C'est quoi cette tête Astrid ? Tu l'as vu tout nu ou quoi ?

\- Non mais… Ahhhh… C'était très… Démonstratif…

\- T'es entrain de me dire que sa combinaison était démonstrative ? Ça veut strictement rien dire ! Si tu veux mon avis, ça t'a bien perturbé cette histoire !

\- Noooooon ! J'veux dire ça montrait bien… Euh… Son corps. »

Ingrid resta totalement neutre un moment avant d'exploser littéralement de rire et de venir enlacer son amie.

« Oh Astrid, je suis désolée d'insister. Pardonne-moi. »

La blonde ria doucement de gêne puis elle lui rendit son câlin amical jusqu'à ce que le bruit de l'entrée se fasse entendre, révélant à l'embrassure Arnold, vêtu de nouveaux vêtements propres et toujours d'un grand sourire.

« Ah les filles vous êtes debout !

\- Tu aurais pu frapper ! S'indigna Ingrid.

\- On sait jamais Arnold. Rigola au contraire, Astrid.

\- Désolé… On m'a juste envoyé venir vous cherchez !

\- On arrive, t'inquiète pas. »

Arnold sourit à la blonde et resta longuement sur place à la fixer. Trouvant cela dérangeant, Ingrid fronça les sourcils et tenta de comprendre la raison qui les poussait tous les deux à se scruter de cette manière. Le jeune homme baissa alors brièvement les yeux au sol et il partit. Astrid resta un moment à examiner l'endroit où il se trouvait, en soupirant. Il eut un silence avant que son amie ne vienne lui dire à l'oreille.

« Je crois que tu lui plais.

\- Ohhhhh Ingrid ! S'exclama t-elle, tu viens de me baratiner de questions sur Harold et maintenant tu changes de cible et tu me sors qu'Arnold… C'est pas possible !

\- C'était juste une affirmation. Rigola t-elle.

\- Mouais… »

Puis dans de grands éclats de rire et de discussions sur les garçons, elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la base.

oOo

Arrivées là-bas, elles virent toute la bande installée autour du foyer, Arnold était assit par terre sur un tissu au fond, sur lequel des oreillers étaient disposés. Astrid avait dut lui préparer rapidement cela en rentrant sinon nul ne sait où il aurait pu dormir ce pauvre garçon. Il regardait les dragonniers avec un certain sourire amical. Varek s'était levé pour venir accueillir Ingrid (c'était devenu une habitude) pendant qu'Astrid allait s'asseoir entre Harold et Kranedur pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

\- Ça va.

\- Tu as l'air épuisé.

\- Ouais, on peut pas dire que dormir soit une facilité pour moi en ce moment... »

Harold haussa alors brièvement les épaules, lui adressant un regard rempli de peines. Elle était bien contente qu'il ne lui demande pas pourquoi ! La vérité c'est qu'elle s'inquiétait véritablement pour lui. Elle savait qu'il avait changé et elle avait peur qu'il tourne mal d'une certaine façon. Au fond elle ne le reconnaissait pas même s'il y a toujours ce truc en lui qui lui plaisait d'une certaine façon. Enfin… Était-ce ça ou les tracas de ses sentiments ? ( _Ingrid t'avait prévenu ! Ça allait finir par faire mal !)_

Elle prit son bol de lait de yak qu'Harold lui avait préparé quelques secondes plus tôt, puis elle le but d'une traite, regardant quelques fois le dragonnier à côté d'elle du coin de l'œil. _Qu'était donc devenu Viggo…_

« Les amis ! Je propose qu'on aille en expédition pour la journée, on en profitera pour faire quelques provisions histoire que dès demain Arnold puisse bénéficier de notre aide pour son bateau. Vous en dites quoi ? Proposa Varek.

\- Vous n'êtes pas forcé de m'aider ! Harold l'a dit aussi….

\- Mais non !

\- C'est normal. Sourit Astrid.

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dis. Soupira Harold.

\- Ouuuuuaiiiis t'entends ça Poulet ? C'est une bonne idée ! Nous allons construire un GRRAAAAND bateau. Ouais. Un bateau digne d'Odin. Un bateau si…

\- Krane. Je pense qu'une barque bien aménagée suffirait amplement ! Rigola Ingrid.

\- Je veux bien t'aider à magner le marteau moooooaaaa…

\- Elle est repartit… Souffla le jumeau.

\- C'est gentil à vous… Vous m'offrez votre toit et vous…

\- Ne te sens pas gêner AH ! Il faut bien s'entraider entre beaux vikings virils.

\- Euh… »

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler, fixant Rustik avec humour. Une fois qu'il se mit à bouder dans son coin, Arnold s'assit et demanda :

« Je peux faire une proposition ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je t'ai promis Varek que je te montrerai mon dragon donc le mieux ce serait que vous veniez avec moi ce matin ! Enfin… Si vous voulez bien-sûr… Mais… On pourra partir juste après.

\- On a tendance à partir tôt le matin pour les expéditions. On aura tout juste le temps d'y aller qu'on devra rentrer. On va toujours plus loin.

\- Harold a raison, affirma Ingrid, ça ne sert à rien de partir aujourd'hui.

\- Et puis Arnold a besoin de se reposer un peu, avec toutes les nuits qu'il a passé. Le mieux ce serait qu'on parte demain matin très tôt ! Aujourd'hui, on se contentera de ce qu'Arnold va nous montrer. Ajouta Astrid.

\- Je suis d'accord.

\- OUAIS ! S'exclamèrent les jumeaux.

\- Y a même moyens de trouver ce qu'on cherche ici, sur la Rive. Ajouta Harold.

\- OUAIS !

\- Il peut partager ma hutte à partir de maintenant aussi ! Proposa Rustik.

\- OUA… Hein ?

\- NOTRE HUTTE ESPECE DE YAK PUANT. IL DORT AVEC MOI. » S'écria Kognedur.

Arnold se mit à rougir d'embarras puis il se tourna vers Astrid et lui chuchota :

« S'il te plait, évite que je me retrouve à dormir avec l'un d'entre eux… »

La blonde se mit à rire.

« J'y veillerai personnellement. »

Puis elle partit vers les jumeaux et Rustik qui étaient entrain de se prendre la tête violemment. Arnold la regarda s'éloigner longuement avec un petit sourire alors que pendant ce temps, Harold s'était rapproché.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

\- Hein ? –Arnold fut prit au dépourvu- Oh, c'est toi Harold…

\- Huhuh.

\- Rien rien… Je suis juste content de tout ce que vous faites pour moi. »

Harold n'était pas dupe, il savait parfaitement qu'Arnold avait fixé Astrid avec beaucoup trop d'attention. Mais il ne pouvait rien dire, il se l'était promit intérieurement.

« Je te remercie de m'avoir accepté parmi vous Harold.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Sache-le. Dit-il sans émotion particulière.

\- Ouais… Euh… Ça m'aurait étonné…

\- Mais je garde ce que j'ai dis. Je suis persuadé que tu caches bien ton jeu.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu ça ? C'est à cause de Viggo ?

\- Ton apparition est trop… Attends. Comment tu connais son nom ? »

Arnold resta silencieux et eut envie de se cacher à tout instant. Il baissa les yeux, évitant de croiser le regard d'Harold qui s'était mit bien en face de lui.

« Je ne le répèterai pas Arnold. Comment tu connais son nom ?

\- Écoute… Je…

\- Bien ! On peut y aller ? Tout le monde est prêt ! » S'exclama Varek en arrivant près d'eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuaient de se fixer intensément, le regard d'Harold méfiant et pire que noir.

« On y va. » Acheva Arnold.

Puis Varek alla prévenir les autres. Le rescapé s'apprêta à le suivre, passant devant le chef de la bande qui le retint tout de même brusquement par le bras.

« Je te préviens. Si tu mets qui que ce soit en danger… Je te tue.

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec Viggo, Harold. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles imaginer, je ne le connais pas. Vous avez parlé de lui quand je suis arrivé. Je suppose que c'est simplement quelqu'un que vous craignez.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de faire semblant avec moi.

\- Je-n'ai-rien-à-voir-avec-lui. Maintenant lâche-moi. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harold le relâcha violemment. Puis après lui avoir donné un dernier regard provoquant, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre Krokmou qui l'attendait. Il caressa longuement sa tête écailleuse puis son menton alors qu'il roucoulait de plaisir.

« Je le sens pas Krokmou, ce gars cache quelque chose. »

Le dragon laissa porter ses yeux vers lui. Il le fixa longuement avec de grands yeux ronds puis il reporta son attention vers son ami, avec un air d'incompréhension.

« Me fais pas ses yeux là… Je sais ce que je dis. Il connaît Viggo. »

Krokmou se mit à mugir et à lui donner des coups de tête affectif pour lui faire oublier cette inquiétude. Le jeune homme se mit à rire doucement puis après quelques caresses, il grimpa sur son dos comme les autres, Arnold ayant retrouvé sa place derrière Astrid. _Evidemment…_

De nombreuses minutes plus tard, ils avaient rejoins la plage. Arnold descendit le premier de Tempête, accourant vers la mer avec des yeux pétillants. Les dragonniers descendirent un par un de leur dragon puis ils s'avancèrent tous doucement derrière lui.

« Je suis contente que tu réagisses bien avec lui, Harold… »

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers Astrid puis il se mit à sourire.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour éviter de créer le moindre conflit…

\- Tu finiras par prendre confiance. Regarde moi et Ingrid au début… »

Harold fit semblant de rire. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y voyait pas grande ressemblance. Peut-être qu'il était également rescapé, mais il connaissait tout de même Viggo. Et ça, c'est un détail que personne ne pouvait laisser s'échapper. Il hésitait à en parler à Astrid… Il se doutait bien qu'en lui disant elle nierait toute de forme d'alliance entre ce bel étranger et ce génie fou de Viggo.

Varek s'était mit bien en avant, avançant à petits pas vers Arnold qui continuait de scruter l'eau avec amour. Soudain, il se tourna vers Astrid derrière et il lui adressa un sourire que Harold eut envie de détruire à coups de poings. Les mains autour de sa bouche, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et laissa le vent frais soufflé dans ses cheveux. Il se concentra et pensa fort à ses dragonnes puis tout à coup, un sifflement mélodieux s'échappa de sa bouche. Tout le monde resta immobile, absorbé par ce son si particulier. C'était un chant divin, merveilleux et très prenant. La bande était tellement captivée et sans voix que c'était à se demander si ça ne venait pas d'un chant de sirène comme dans les mythes. En observant bien, c'était presque comme si on pouvait apercevoir des petites larmes aux coins des yeux de Varek. Ça dura des secondes et des secondes… Des secondes qui paraissaient des minutes. Et quand Arnold eut fini, ils leur fallut du temps pour s'en remettre. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, les deux têtes de l'horreur des mers sortirent de l'eau doucement. Arnold s'était mit accroupis, les observant avec un grand intérêt. Tout le monde avait poussé un « Oh » d'admiration et s'était rapproché de l'eau. Le jeune rescapé se releva alors commença à enlever ses bottes qu'il jeta sur le côté. Il prit ensuite le bas de son pantalon et fit des ourlets avec les jambes pour ne pas pouvoir le mouiller. Il entra ensuite doucement dans l'eau et sans plus attendre, il tendit ses mains vers Beltïana qui s'était mit à faire de petits sauts tout autour de lui, éclaboussant ses vêtements. Le jeune homme éclata de rire et sans qu'il puisse éviter, la dragonne se jeta sur lui, son corps habituellement électrifié, écrasant Arnold. Disparaissant sous l'eau, la bande paniqua un instant, Kognedur s'étant déjà précipitée vers l'eau pour aller secourir Arnold. Seulement, en quelques secondes à peine d'attente, le corps du jeune homme retrouva la surface, intact. Altïana et Belïana étaient tellement heureuses de retrouver leur ami que des petits éclairs s'échappaient de leur peau bleue et blanche. Arnold ne cessait pas de rire, des petites larmes de joie perlants dans ses yeux. Il plongea alors et se mit à nager avec son dragon et à jouer avec lui dans un silence incroyable. Ils tournaient dans l'eau dans une sacré ambiance mélodieuse.

C'est à travers cet étrange échange qu'ils virent ce lien qui unissait l'étranger à ce dragon. Un lien que même eux ne pouvaient comprendre, pas même Harold (même s'il refusait de l'admettre). Un lien silencieux mais incroyablement fort. Arnold n'était même pas obligé de s'adresser à Beltïana pour qu'elle le comprenne. Il n'était même pas forcé de faire des gestes intentionnels. Par de simples regards, ils s'entendaient.

En outre, dans ces eaux peu profondes, il se passait une certaine scène émouvante.

Personne ne parlait mais tout le monde observait. C'est comme si Homme et Dragon exerçaient une danse gracieuse au milieu des eaux. L'écume qui s'engouffrait autour d'eux comme si elle n'appartenait qu'à eux…

L'océan était leur.

C'était leur domaine.

Personne ne pouvait empêcher ça. Plus personne ne pouvait séparer ce lien.

C'était inévitable. Et Viggo le savait :

Seule la mort pouvait tout détruire.

« Vous voulez approcher ? » Demanda Arnold une fois que tout fut fini.

Tout le monde répondit positivement en même temps dans une exclamation bruyante qui en fit sursauter les autres dragons autour. Seul Harold ne se dirigea pas dans l'eau pour aller voir Beltïana, il resta en retrait quelques instants, le sourire baissé.

Puis tout à coup, il se souvint de sa propre promesse et en voyant le regard que lui lançait Astrid, il se força à venir.

« Il est magnifiiiiiiique ! S'écria Varek, la voix un peu trop aigue.

\- Trooooop cooooool !

\- Pas aussi classe que Krochefer… Mais pas mal quand même ! »

L'horreur des mers restait tout de même un peu en retrait, menaçant la moindre personne qui s'apprêtait à le toucher.

« Allons mes écumes, ce n'est rien… » Rassura Arnold en les voyant grogner méchamment, les têtes à moitié sous l'eau.

Mais le dragon ne semblait quand même pas changer d'avis. Arnold afficha alors une mine très déçue alors que la bande continuait de lui sourire pour le rassurer.

« Ce n'est pas grave Arnold, c'est tout à fait normal tu sais. Un horreur des mers… C'est pas très amical avec les hommes de base. Enfin, c'est rare ! C'est déjà énorme que nous puissions la voir de près. Rassura Astrid.

\- Nous avons aidé un Horreur des mers une fois, lui raconta Varek, je m'en suis énormément préoccupé… Même avec toute mon aide, il ne semblait pas vraiment être prêt à lier une grande amitié !

\- Ce sont des dragons très sauvages, qui aiment la profondeur et l'obscurité de base. Mais lorsque je l'ai trouvé ce n'était qu'un bébé.

\- Un… Un bébé ? Waaaa ! Un bébé horreur des mers ! Je me demande bien quelle tête ça doit avoir !

\- À vrai dire Varek ça ressemble à un braguetaure ! Ria Arnold. Seulement leurs museaux sont beaucoup plus pointus et ils n'ont pas de pattes.

\- Tu l'as trouvé où ? Demanda soudainement Harold, ce qui étonna tout le monde.

\- Sur une plage. Elles étaient échouées au milieu du sable. La marée était déjà bien descendue ! Elles ont bien réussi à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que j'arrive… -Il sourit en regardant son dragon qui donnait de nombreux coups de tête successif dans sa main et ses côtes.- J'étais arrivé à temps car leurs écailles prenaient déjà une couleur blanche. Bien-sûr, la première fois, elles n'ont jamais cessé de se défendre mais en vue de la taille qu'elles faisaient, le courant qu'elle me transmettait n'était pas suffisamment violent pour que je lâche prise. Je les ai mise à l'eau… Mais il leur a fallu énormément de temps pour se reprendre. Je suis restée trèèèès longtemps avec elles, les berçant doucement dans l'eau pour qu'elles puissent reprendre lentement de leur oxygène. Au final elles sont parties. Comme je me débrouillais déjà tout seul à cette époque, je suis resté au même endroit… Je vous avouerai que je pensais beaucoup à ce que j'avais fais. J'avais tout de même passé du temps à m'occuper d'elles, à les réhabituer à leur habitat naturel… Donc au fond je m'étais attaché ! Et puis un matin, alors que je m'apprêtais à enfin repartir, je les ai aperçu, non loin de la, les têtes hors de l'eau qui me regardaient.

\- Wow… »

Tout le monde avait la bouche entrouverte, absorber par l'histoire.

« Et au final ? Comment ça s'est déroulé ? Demanda Ingrid.

\- Et bien, j'avais pensé qu'elles finiraient par replonger mais non. Elles sont restées là, à me fixer. À vrai dire, j'avais en tête l'idée qu'elles me considéraient comme une proie mais ça m'aurait paru illogique car les horreurs des mers prennent rarement l'occasion de chasser en dehors de l'eau. Alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout : je suis allé les rejoindre dans l'eau…

\- Et ensuite ?

\- C'est allé trop vite en fait. Elles ont replongé et puis elles m'ont attrapé la jambe pour m'emmener dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Je croyais que j'allais mourir, qu'elles allaient me tuer sans la moindre hésitation ! Mais non. En vérité, c'est comme si elles avaient voulu me montrer ce qu'elles voulaient que je vois. Elles voulaient partager avec moi leur vie. Je me suis accroché à leur dos et puis… C'est comme ça que notre balade infinie à commencer. »

Le regard d'Arnold s'est intensifié. Un énorme amour pour ses dragonnes se faisaient ressentir et ça, personne ne pouvait prouver le contraire. Ils étaient tous obligés de le croire. Tous obligé de l'aimer. Il était comme eux.

C'était un dragonnier.

* * *

Astrid et Arnold marchaient sur la plage. La bande était repartit à la base mais seule Astrid avait véritablement envie de rester. Elle était totalement sans voix. En fait, elle trouvait tellement Arnold magnifique qu'il en était devenu son model, bien qu'elle se posait d'innombrables questions sur lui.

« Cette amitié que tu as avec Beltïana, Arnold, est incroyable…

\- Tu trouves ?

\- Evidemment ! Je suis sûre que tous les autres sont du même avis que moi. Tu as un grand talent.

\- Je… Je ne pense pas avoir de talents particuliers…

\- Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'élever un horreur des mers ! De plus, tu parviens à communiquer avec lui sans la moindre difficulté alors que moi-même il m'arrive de me louper avec Tempête ! Non… Je dois admettre… Que c'était aussi impressionnant que ce que pourrait faire Harold.

\- Ouais euh… Harold semble vraiment très fort !

\- Il n'est pas notre Chef de bande pour rien ! C'est lui qui nous a tout apprit ! Il est merveilleux. »

Arnold avait remarqué ce bel éclat dans ses yeux, ce qui le fit sourire.

« Dis-moi Astrid… ? Demanda t-il doucement en frottant ses pieds sur le sable.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu… Enfin… Tu sors avec Harold ? Je veux dire… C'est ton copain ? »

La jeune femme se stoppa net. En un instant, elle était devenue écarlate, un sourire nerveux aux coins des lèvres. Arnold ne put alors s'empêcher de rire doucement.

« Non ! Euh… Enfin… Nous… Nous sommes juste… Amis.

\- Ah oui ? Dit-il narquoisement.

\- Oui ! Répondit-elle beaucoup trop fort.

\- Je t'avouerai que je croyais le contraire… »

Le beau jeune homme abordait un sourire très taquin et la regardait du coin de l'œil. Son attitude était trop drôle à regarder ! Gênée, elle baissa la tête vers ses pieds et reprit doucement sa marche à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi… ?

\- Je sais pas… Les petits regards par-ci par-là…

\- Attends quoi ?

\- … Les petits RDV nocturnes…

\- C'était… C'est pas…

\- Ce sourire permanent sur ton visage…

\- Arnold.

\- Cette réaction instantanée que tu as lorsque je prononce son nom…

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi.

\- Harold.

\- Arrête…

\- Haaaarold.

\- Arnold ! Arrête ça !

\- Haaaaaaaroooooooold ! Dit-il en chantant.

\- Ferme-la !

\- HAAAAAROOOOLLLLDDDD ! »

Pour le faire taire, Astrid se jeta sur lui, les faisant alors tomber sur le sable. Elle le frappa plusieurs fois au torse, les faisant rire par la suite tous les deux aux éclats.

« Ok ok ! J'arrête…

\- Bien. »

La jeune fille se releva puis elle lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à son tour. Une fois fait, Arnold frotta ses vêtements puis un silence pesant mais assez drôle s'incrusta avant qu'Arnold ne vienne retenter :

« Haaaaro... »

Mais Astrid venait de le frapper à l'épaule violemment.

« AÏEUUUUU !

\- Je ne rigole pas ! Fit-elle, la mine boudeuse.

\- Tu l'aimes. Dit-il après quelques secondes.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Non.

\- Ça se voit Astrid.

\- Raaaaaa mais tu t'es engagé avec Ingrid ou quoi ?

\- Ah parce qu'elle pense comme moi ?

\- …

\- Bon OK arrête-toi on va parler. –Il la retient par le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter-.

\- Pourquoi ça ? On ne se connaît pas.

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est plus facile de se libérer avec un inconnu. »

En guise de réponse, Astrid éclata de rire puis elle passa devant son nez sans un regard.

« Tu finiras par avouer Astrid. Si même les autre te le dise c'est que tu as du mal à accepter la réalité.

\- Commence pas…

\- Je pense quand même que c'est dommage. Mais un jour viendra où tu seras bien forcée d'admettre que même un pauvre rescapé comme moi parviens à voir ce que tu ressens pour lui. »

oOo

Pendant ce temps, à la Rive, tout le monde parlait d'Arnold comme un Dieu tombé du ciel. Rustik semblait amoureux, les jumeaux plus excités que la moyenne (Kranedur serrait trop fort le Poulet contre lui en lui disant combien il l'aime) et Varek semblait assoiffé des connaissances apprises aujourd'hui. Les seules personnes qui semblaient plutôt calmes, c'était Harold et Ingrid qui étaient tous deux autour du foyer.

« Ça fait bizarre hein ?

\- De quoi ?

\- De plus être le centre de l'attention… Sourit Ingrid.

\- Ça m'importe.

\- Peut-être mais ça fait bizarre…

\- … Ouais un peu.

\- Tu sais Harold… Moi aussi je crains un peu Arnold. Mais tu devrais tout de même essayer d'être plus cool avec lui. T'as beau faire des efforts pour l'intégrer, on voit très bien que t'es faux.

\- Plus cool ? Ingrid… Il… »

Le dragonnier marqua une pause, soupirant bruyamment.

« Il connaît Viggo.

\- Mouais.

\- Ça ne t'inquiète pas ?

\- Je m'en doutais fortement alors ça me choque pas de l'apprendre.

\- Tu ne te dis pas qu'il pourrait…

\- Harold, réfléchis. C'est un dragonnier. Pourquoi travaillerait-il avec un ennemi juré ? S'il le connaît c'est sûrement d'un mauvais souvenir.

\- J'sais pas…

\- Moi si je le crains c'est vraiment parce que je sens qu'il va trop s'approcher d'Astrid.

\- Qu'il s'approche trop d'Astrid ? Attends… Quoi ? Demanda t-il d'un ton sérieux.

\- On ne sait jamais ! Ria t-elle, c'est quand même mon amie ! Je voudrai pas que… Enfin voilà quoi…

\- Oh… »

En vérité, Ingrid observait surtout attentivement la réaction d'Harold. Il avait l'air d'être totalement dérangé par cela ce qui la fit rire intérieurement bien qu'elle se décidait à ne pas faire le moindre sous entendus. Harold avait la tête baissé et se mordillait les lèvres. Elle mettrait sa main à couper à cet instant sur le fait qu'il se demandait surement ce que faisait Arnold et Astrid ! Mais au fond… S'il voulait tellement la garder pour lui… Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas ? Elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que c'était réciproque ! Non. En vérité, il fallait trouver une solution pour les aider car le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'aucun des deux ne semblait véritablement prêt à se dire le moindre mot affectueux… Il fallait qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un en qui elle a confiance. Quelqu'un de bien et de discret.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui corresponde à ces critères.

Dans l'après-midi, elle se décida donc à rejoindre Varek lorsqu'elle le trouva tout seul. Il était devant sa hutte, un sac de poisson près de lui.

« Varek ?

\- Oh… IIIIngrid… Dit-il d'une voix timide et adorable.

\- Des réserves ?

\- Je descends le repas de Bouledogre, avec l'arrivée d'Arnold, je ne pense pas que ce sera ma principale occupation ce soir.

\- C'est clair. J'ai vu qu'il t'a parlé un peu tout à l'heure.

\- Oui, avant que nous partions, il m'a dévoilé certains secrets sur Beltïana. Oh bien sûr pas tous car c'est quelque chose qu'il conçoit de confidentiel… Mais j'ai tout de même apprit des choses intéressantes ! Je pourrai te les montrer si tu veux.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir ! Mais cette fois-ci j'ai besoin de ton aide…

\- Oh… De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Il lâcha alors son sac pour venir marcher avec la jeune femme.

« À propos d'Harold et Astrid.

\- Harold et Ast… »

Tout à coup c'est comme si pour lui quelque chose venait de s'éclairer. Les joues légèrement rouges, il sourit :

« Ok, je vois…

\- Tu as compris ?

\- Si c'est bien de sentiments que tu me parles, oui.

\- Huhuh. »

Rougissant également, elle baissa la tête. C'était peut-être un peu plus compliqué de parler de ça avec lui qu'elle ne le pensait… Étant donné que tous les deux semblaient s'intéresser réciproquement l'un à l'autre, c'était assez ridicule de parler de ce sujet sur deux de leurs meilleurs amis. Néanmoins elle parvint à se lancer et à parler de son idée. Varek écouta la moindre parole avec attention, dévorant ses mots avec une affection touchante particulière.

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, ce serait discret et en plus ça leur permettrait de se rapprocher plus amplement.

\- Tu penses ?

\- Bah, de toutes les façons nous n'aurons pas à faire grand chose ! Un manque d'inattention et les autres sont partis… On les suit… Ils ont juste besoin d'être seuls…

\- Mais dans une situation tout de même délicate.

\- Hum…

\- Même à deux, ils ne parviennent pas à parler… D'eux. Il faudrait que la situation fasse en sorte que ça leur vienne à l'esprit d'en discuter…

\- Oui mais quoi ?

\- Je pense que sur ce coup la je peux gérer.

\- Je t'avouerai que je suis assez content d'y participer. Depuis le temps que ça dure leur histoire…

\- Oui. Justement ça fait trop longtemps… Ils en deviennent légèrement fou. Elle en dort plus d'la nuit As.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Elle me fait croire le contraire mais ça se voit tellement. Et toutes les nuits je l'entends se lever… Se retourner dans son lit… Ça lui hante l'esprit.

\- Puis avec cette histoire avec Viggo… Elle doit se dire qu'il est en danger.

\- Et lui, elle.

\- Mais pourtant ils veulent rien se dire.

\- Peut-être qu'ils assument pas.

\- Non je pense surtout qu'au fond, ils ne veulent pas accepter l'idée que leur amitié devienne autre chose.

\- Possible. J'espère que l'on a raison et que ça va fonctionner, sinon j'ai plus le moindre espoir pour eux. » Soupira Ingrid.

Un dernier sourire et un certain bisou sur la joue de son « ami », les deux tourtereaux repassèrent chercher le sac de poissons pour Bouledogre avant de repartir pour la base.

* * *

« Monsieur, nous avons des survivants. »

L'homme était assit sur son grand fauteuil, droit et fier. Il tenait dans sa main un pion qui ressemblait fortement à un de ses jeux bien connus.

« Combien ?

\- Une trentaine Monsieur. »

L'homme se frotta la barbe un moment, soupirant doucement de d'exaspération.

« Tuez-les tous.

\- M-Monsieur…

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Les… Les enfants…

\- Emmenez-les moi.

\- Mais… »

Soudain, le bruit strident de sa chaise fit sursauter le pauvre soldat. Il ferma les yeux et trembla fortement en sentant son Maître arrivé près de lui. L'homme brun, Viggo, se pencha alors doucement sur lui.

«Pourquoi sommes-nous ici mon grand ?

\- Pour… Pour retrouver les dragonniers Monsieur.»

Boum.

Le garçon venait de recevoir une baffe phénoménale de la part du deuxième homme chauve à côté de lui.

« P-Pour…

\- Je doute fortement que tu es envie de perdre ta jolie tête mon cher Dorian… À moins que ton opposition vaille véritablement le mérite d'être entendu, je te demanderai… De t'exécuter… Tout de suite. »

Dorian déglutit difficilement. Ses jambes ne pouvaient pas lui répondre. Il ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux la lame de l'homme chauve qui était si proche de son corps…

« TOUT DE SUITE. »

Puis il partit en courant. Un léger sourire de satisfaction parcouru les lèvres du barbu qui fixa alors un instant son frère en face de lui.

« Le plan semble fonctionner à merveille Ryker. Notre marchandise s'agrandit à vue d'œil et les dragonniers s'éteignent petit à petit. Nous pouvons être fier… Bientôt, ce sera au tour d'Harold de connaître la perte.

\- Pourquoi attendre autant de temps pour les attaquer ?

\- Sert toi de ta tête un peu mon frère, si nous attaquons tout de suite, notre mission n'aura valut à rien. Souviens-toi de ce qu'on cache dans les fins fonds de ce bateau…

\- Tu penses qu'Harold se doutera ?

\- Il ne verra pas notre arrivée. Oh je ne doute pas de ses capacités fortement intellectuelles, il se pourrait que l'idée lui trotte dans la tête un moment… Mais… Tant que nous avons ce que nous cachons… Nous ne craignons rien.

\- Et une fois que nous aurons attaqué ? Qu'arrivera t-il à…

\- Pardonne-moi. On m'attend. Retourne sur le pont. Je compte sur toi pour me tuer le reste des survivants. Cette île n'est plus qu'une croix de plus à supprimer… »

Ryker acquiesça alors en grognant puis il sortit au moment où les enfants entraient dans la pièce avec Dorian et deux autres hommes.

« Bien... »

Les petits étaient tous en tuniques, les cheveux en batailles, pleurant à chaudes larmes leurs parents.

« Faites les taire. » Souffla t-il en aiguisant son long couteau.

Mais les hommes ne parvinrent pas à faire quoique ce soit. Le cœur lourd, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de frapper de pauvres innocents aussi fragiles. La seule chose qu'ils faisaient, c'était agité leurs bras sans aucun sens. Soupirant bruyamment, Viggo s'élança. Il empoigna le col du premier enfant à sa droite puis l'empala de sa longue arme. Le cri du petit garçon résonna fortement, faisant sursauter et frissonner tout le monde. Un des hommes était sortit en courant. Le petit hoquetait doucement contre le monstre alors que celui ci soufflait contre ses cheveux :

« Chuuuuuuuuuuut… »

Puis le petit ferma les yeux. Le Chef le balança alors violemment au sol puis il fixa les autres enfants à côté qui paraissait traumatisés.

« Voilà comment il faut les éduquer ces mormons. »

Dorian et l'autre homme avait les yeux grands ouverts. Choqués, ils ne parvenaient plus à bouger le moindre muscle.

« Voyons voir… »

Le tyran fit alors de longs pas le long du rang d'enfants apeurés. Ils continuaient de pleurer en silence, tête baissée, serrant la tunique dans leurs petits poings.

« Regardez-moi. »

Sans broncher, ils levèrent chacun leur tour leur petite bouille mouillée. L'homme s'avança alors beaucoup plus, approchant son visage devant chacun. Puis… Il s'arrêta. Il fixa un instant celui qui ne lui plaisait pas et empoigna violemment ses cheveux ce qui lui déchira de nouveaux cris. En quelques secondes à peine plus tard, sa lame trouva son cou et l'enfant mourut sur le coup.

Il recommença jusqu'à la fin, s'arrêtant devant chaque enfant qu'il estimait incapable de rester. Sur les douze enfants, seulement quatre avait été épargné.

Après s'être essuyé les mains tranquillement sur un torchon, Viggo se mit bien en face d'eux, les mains derrière le dos.

« Cellules d'incrustations. Ils ont besoin d'un lavage de cerveau. »

Mais Dorian ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop traumatisé pour s'exécuter.

« DORIAN. »

Il sursauta.

« O-Oui… Monsieur ?

\- Je t'ai demandé quelque chose. Si tu ne veux pas retrouver ces sales mômes, tu as intérêt à vite te réveiller. Et très vite !

\- Oui Monsieur. »

Il s'exécuta sans adresser un regard à son Maître, emmenant les quatre survivants aux cellules que certains qualifieraient pire que la mort.

« Stev. Je compte sur toi pour exécuter celui qui s'est permit de s'enfuir. Je n'accepte pas les perdants. »

Une fois qu'il fut seul, celui qu'à présent tant de monde fuyait alla s'asseoir dans son siège. Il repensa fortement à son plan diabolique et ingénieux. Il n'y avait pas mieux.

Il jurait qu'Harold Haddock et ses amis mourraient dans d'atroces conditions dans la trahison et la souffrance d'être à tout jamais oublié.

* * *

 **Allllaaaaa c'est beau cette fin.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera donc... Dans l'après midi. AU programme : Du hiccstrid, une confrontation certaine entre Arnold et Harold, Viggo refera son apparition, Ingrid et Varek commence leur petit plan ingénieux et... Je pense que c'est tout. x)**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite !**

 **Bonne continuation à tout le monde !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**


	6. Chapitre 5

_Réponses aux reviews_

 _Sweetylya : Parle pas trop mon amour. OUI JE T'APPELLE MON AMOUR ET ALORS ? C'est très mignon. Et d'ailleurs je suis d'humeur attendrie ces temps-ci, ce qui s'annonce mauvais pour mon drama futur. x) Meuuuuu le hiccstrid arrivera bien plus vite que tu ne le crois ! Tu fermeras les yeux et boum. Comme si de rien n'était ils seront aussi magnifiques que dans Dragons 2... Ou alors je prépare un coup bien tordu qui vous fera surement hurler. _

_À ton avis ?_

 _C'est quoi le meilleur ? :3 D'ailleurs, tu n'as pas d'apprécier Arnold toi ! xDDD Au contraire de ton amie cyclone qui commence à tomber dans son charme... Hum... Ça viendra sweety. Toi aussi tu ne pourras plus y résister un moment ou l'autre. x) Et puis il n'a rien fait de mal le petit '! Il veut... Juste... Survivre. ^^ Du drama avec rated k ? J'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchi en mettant la limite. x) Mais ce sera alors... Un drama émotionnel ! xD Non t'inquiète, je changerais quand la violence finira par arriver. Oui parce que, ce n'est pas parce que pour l'instant ça dégouline de romance, de jalousie et de niaiserie qu'aucun drama à La Peur Absolue arrivera. x)_

 _Bisous mon amour. XD Bonne lecture. :)_

 _Enfoire : __HÉHÉHÉHÉ. Ok. Je crois que tu n'as pas l'air de bien comprendre mes intentions mon p »tit enfoiré. Mais merci pour ta critique enrichissante, en fait j'ai juste eu du mal à comprendre si c'était négatif ou positif, on a qu'à dire les deux. xDD_

 _Alors, OUI. Notre petit Harold a employé le mot tuer à l'égard d'Arnold, mais dans mes profonds souvenirs, il l'emploi également dans la série. (Pour Dagur non ? Si ma mémoire me joue des tours, je promets d'aller me pendre) En quoi est-ce si dérangeant ? Et d'ailleurs, Drago n'a même pas encore existé donc pour l'instant ça sert à rien de parler de lui ! Mais breeeef. Maintenant… Que je sois plus explicite sur notre cher dragonnier… Ce que je veux dire par l'épisode de « VIggo et l'œil de dragon » c'est que le fait d'avoir perdu contre son ennemi ça le rend dingue. Dans la série on voit que ça le perturbe. Ok, légèrement seulement ! Mais moi j'imagine tout autre chose, je le dis encore une fois, je développe quelque chose en lui sûrement d'irréel mais que j'imagine particulièrement pour cette histoire et ça aura des conséquences pour la suite ! Et puis… C'est une fanfiction. LIBÉRONS NOTRE IMAGINATION. MERDE. xD Je comprends ton point de vue tout de même, mais quoiqu'il arrive si ça peut te rassurer ça va changer. Il risque d'avoir une période que tu vas profondément critiquer car c'est un moment où vous allez surement tous le trouver dérangeant, chiant, invivable… Mais c'est simplement une invention de mon petit cerveau ! xD J'avais envie de le rendre comme ça. Alors faut pas m'en vouloir ! Mais ça finira par changer. Des rôles s'inverseront. Des trahisons arriveront. Et le drama aussi._

 _D'ailleurs en parlant de drama… OUI J'AI INTÉGRÉ UNE SCÈNE VIOLENTE À LA FIN. Ok j'avoue que le contraste par rapport au chapitre est chelou mais il était important que dans cette période vous sachiez où en était Viggo à peu près. Ou du moins… Ce qu'il faisait. Mais bref, j'ai pas non plus besoin de me justifier à chaque fois, j'ai déjà écris une grande partie de plusieurs chapitres, je sais comment finir cette fanfiction… Donc après ce sera à toi de déterminer si ça finit vraiment par trop t'énerver. D'ailleurs c'est chiant que tu n'es pas de compte, je t'aurai bien écris de nombreux MP. xDD Bref, je m'attarde pas, merci encore quand même et bonne lecture à toi. x)_

 _cyclonedragons : AAAAH Mon deuxième amour. Toi et sweety formez un beau couple. Je vous vénère. Vous êtes mes models. :3 Si je vais bien ? Oui. Je suis juste très romantique en ce moment, pardonne-moi. _

_TU COMMENCES À L'AIMER OUI. Mais comment lui résister ? Il est gentil, mignon et extrêmement canon ! *w* C'est Arnold quoi. Un OC tellement brillant que longtemps encore on s'en souviendra. Oh oui. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il meurt ce pauvre enfant ? Tu es d'une cruauté monstrueuse Cycy. x) Mais... Non je dis rien._

 _TU VERRAS LORS DU GRAND DRAMA FINAL. Muahahaahahhahahaha._

 _Contente de voir que ça t'a plu, surtout la scène finale, et nous ne dirons pas pourquoi hein. ^^Bonne lecture ! :)_

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory : Ouais 'fin par "pas d'hiccstrid" c'est genre... Pas de... Romantisme bien magnifique avec eux deux. x) xD Tu verras bientôt ce que préparer Ingrid et Varek, surement dans le prochain chapitre tu finiras peut-être même pas comprendre. :3_

 _Non je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tu sais... J'ai besoin de mettre un truc glauque moi, sinon je suis en manque xDD_

 _Myyyyystèèèère ahhhhh, que se cache t-il dans cette cale ? Tu le verras..._

 _Bonne lecture ma chère Raf ! :)_

 _Little Sayuri : Ahhhhh ma Lili ! Le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! :) j'adore tes réactions, je suis contente de voir que ça te plait ! Ça fait très plaisir je t'en remercie ! :3 J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et mais ohhhhh... Lili-Dobby n'aime pas le plan de Viggo Grimborn x) Ohhhh si tu savais ce qu'il prépare... Ahhhh... xD_

 _PREMIER BAISER D'AMOUR ? Quand ça ? Humm... Bientôt :3 Ou pas :3 Je verrai en fonction de mon humeur..._

 _Ça veut dire non. xDDDD Tu attendras encore car quelque chose va tout casser bientôôôôôôôt bientôôôôôôôt. x)_

 _Bonne lecture ma Lili et à bientôt ! :)_

 _RanxShin59 : WESH MA SOEUR ! Tuu aiiiiimes Viiiiggooooo heeeeiiiiinnn ? Ouais moi aussi. Je l'adoooore nom d'un yak poilu puant._

 _Et tu as tellement aimé le beau fessier de Mr bg aussi... Ahhhh on se comprend... Mais une seconde tu aimes tout le monde en fait XDDDD Donc RanxShin59 veut se taper tout le monde voilà. Ton lit est assez grand ? Non parce que sinon je veux bien y coller le mien et tu m'invites par la même occasion... Voui ? :3_

 _Confrontation ? Harold Arnold ? Oui bon au final j'ai changé un peu mon plan donc c'est pas aussi badass que tu le voudras mais j'espère que ça te plaira quand même._

 _BIIIIISOUUUUS Ma chérie et bonne lecture ! :)_

 **Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Je ne dirai rien sur mes retards, le boulot presse. xD J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, il annonce une suite de chapitres très interessants qui vont suivre ! x)**

 **J'ai les idées très claires en ce moment, alors je sais pas si c'est les cours mais mon sadisme m'a quitté ce jour-ci. R.I.P PLEASE et prions tous ensemble pour qu'il revienne un jour. x)**

 **Je vous embrasse tous très fort et à très vite ! :)**

Chapitre 5

« N'aie pas peur, avance-toi. »

Le garçon fit alors quelques pas lents vers Viggo Grimborn sans même lui adresser un regard. Rien qu'à l'idée de s'approcher, il était terrifié et tremblait de tout son corps.

« Bien. Raconte-moi un petit peu ce que tu sais.

\- Je…

\- Et regarde-moi quand tu m'adresses la parole. Timmy… As-tu appris les bonnes manières ? Voilaaaaa… Non ! Ne baisse pas les yeux devant moi ! Bien. À ce qu'on m'a dit tu viens d'Atlantis…

\- Oui. J'y habitais. J'ai dus m'enfuir de là-bas avec mes parents, Monsieur.

\- Tu as bien 11 ans ?

\- Oui Monsieur Grimborn.

\- À ce qu'on m'a raconté pourtant… L'île d'Atlantis n'est plus depuis des années. Je n'aime pas les mensonges Timmy. Je n'aime pas qu'on me manque de respect… »

Il s'avança alors à pas lent vers le jeune garçon puis il empoigna sa tunique brusquement. Le petit prénommé Timmy, déglutit alors difficilement sans lâcher du regard son Chef.

« Alors… As-tu quelque chose à cacher ?

\- N-non.

\- As-tu quelque chose à m'avouer ?

\- N-non…

\- Alors explique-moi comment se fait-il que tu prétends venir de cette foutue île fantôme qui a été rasé il y a 12 ans ?

\- E-elle… Elle…

\- Elle quoi ?

\- Pas… Pas détruite…

\- Comment ça pas détruite ? Atlantis a été explosé par les Parenvrilles il y a des années Timmy.

\- Non… C'est faux. Ma maman m'a raconté qu'on a été attaqué mais elle n'a jamais été détruite ! Quand nous sommes partis, c'était toujours aussi calme et convivial !

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous partis ? »

Timmy ne répondit pas et dévia gentiment le regard comme s'il cherchait à éviter d'en parler. Ryker dégaina alors doucement son épée pour venir la pointer dans le dos du jeune garçon ce qui le fit frémir.

« Répond.

\- Je… Je ne peux pas.

\- Oh… Tu ne peux pas… Tu en es certain ? Tu préfèrerai que je ramène ta maman ici et que je la fasse parler… Comme je le souhaite…

\- Non ! Cria t-il, des larmes commençant à perler dans ses yeux couleur mer.

\- Alors répond à ma question !

\- JE SAIS PAS ! Maman a voulu fuir quelque chose ! Un homme redoutable ! Un fou ! Elle disait que papa l'avait rencontré lors d'une escapade et qu'ensemble ils s'apprêtaient à changer le monde ! Papa est devenu violent ! Et puis il a fini par se faire tuer… Elle a juste cherché à me protéger alors on est partit !

\- Qui était cet homme ?

\- Un parenvrille… C'est tout ce que je sais…

\- Un parenvrille ?

\- Oui…

\- Ton père a trafiqué avec les ennemis jurés de votre île ?

\- Mon père a toujours été spécial.

\- C'est ce parenvrille qui l'a tué ?

\- J'en sais rien.

\- Oh que si… Tu le sais.

\- JE NE SAIS PAS. »

Tout à coup, l'enfant reçu une gifle monumentale de Viggo.

« Ryker. Mon frère. Préviens nos hommes. Nous changer de direction. Dit-il entre ses dents, fixant le petit garçon droit dans les yeux.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- À Atlantis… Et quelque chose me dit que bientôt on reverra ce petit con qui s'est permit de me mentir sur les origines de son île.

\- Tu sais que…

\- Je le sais.

\- Et pour les dragonniers du coup ?

\- Viendra le jour où ils se rendront compte de leur erreur… Le mensonge de ce pauvre homme se retournera contre lui un moment ou l'autre. Maintenant, file. »

* * *

« Et alors ? T'en pense quoi toi ? »

Arnold ria de bon cœur.

« C'est extrêmement courageux.

\- Il nous avait tous surprit. Souffla Astrid avec un sourire.

\- J'imagine. Et alors, comment vous avez changé d'avis sur les dragons ?

\- Je pense que ce sera à lui de te raconter Arnold. C'est son histoire à lui principalement.

\- Ouais enfin...

\- Je sais. Désolée qu'il soit comme ça avec toi, je t'assure qu'en vérité…

\- Je n'en doute pas Astrid. Je pense que je peux comprendre ce qu'il vit, je suis passé par là aussi. Qu'importe qu'elle sorte de victoire votre ennemi à eut contre vous… Ça parvient toujours à nous rendre fou.

\- C'est quelqu'un d'incroyable Harold tu sais.

\- Il est parvenu à changer votre vie à tous… C'est honorable.

\- Très. Il fait bonne impression sur Beurk depuis cette histoire. D'ailleurs je trouve ça assez détestable… L'aimer juste pour une cause qu'il a défendue… C'est comme vouloir se marier avec un homme pour sa fortune.

\- Pas faux. »

Les deux nouveaux amis regardaient la mer, assis tous les deux dans le sable l'une ses jambes resserrées contre elle, l'autre, les jambes complètement étendues, le visage vers le soleil, l'air détendu.

« Dis-moi… Tu as des souvenirs de ta vie à Atlantis ? Demanda la blonde.

\- Oui certains. Je sais que là-bas on était libre de faire ce que bon nous semblait n'importe où et n'importe quand. En fait tu vois, on avait pas de chef, on était juste une énorme communauté réunit autour de la chamane du village. Elle nous protégeait tous. On avait de grandes croyances là-bas.

\- Tu en as plus ?

\- Disons que… Je n'en ai quasiment jamais eu. J'ai toujours dus me débrouiller seul. Toujours tout seul. Je devais me battre pour survivre dans ce monde entouré d'adultes et je voyais pertinemment que tout ce que pouvait nous raconter les prophètes et les sages c'était rien que des hâbleries… Ou bien ils étaient simplement fous ; ce qui est vrai la plupart du temps.»

Les cheveux châtains bouclés du jeune homme caressaient son doux visage et le soleil faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux couleurs émeraude. Astrid se mit à sourire.

« Notre chamane à nous est loin d'être comme ça. Tu vois, elle lit pas l'avenir et on la considère pas comme une envoyée du Valhalla. Elle est juste la seule à pouvoir nous sortir de nos malheurs. C'est une grande guérisseuse.

\- Je vois. Alors en fait, la Rive du Dragon c'est seulement une base bien à vous ?

\- Ouais. On faisait de grandes expéditions et avoir un camp au milieu de l'archipel était plus facile pour nous de voyager. En plus, on évite les soucis pour notre village.

\- C'est clair ! Vous devez quand même avoir sacrément moins de problèmes depuis que vous êtes partis ! Moins de responsabilités et de barrières. Vous êtes indépendants.

\- C'est ça ! On aime cette vie là…

\- Mais… ?

\- On sait qu'un jour ou l'autre ça devra se finir… Harold est destiné à être le chef du village, et nous nous sommes censés le protéger. Nous sommes des dragonniers…

\- Vous l'êtes. »

Il eut un silence généreux durant lequel aucuns des deux ne pensa à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Pourtant, l'un des deux réfléchissait fortement. Une boule au ventre, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire le premier pas. Mais malgré cela, Arnold se redressa tout de même subitement, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose importante. Il fixa le sol d'un air grave, la mine assez attristée puis il reporta son attention sur la blonde… En essayant de ne pas trop la regarder.

« Astrid ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.

\- Je t'écoute Arnold.

\- J'aimerai que tu ne me juges pas… Ou je veux dire… Que tu me laisses finir avant de te dire que je suis… »

La blonde se contenta de ne rien dire, scrutant toujours avec attention le jeune homme avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Je connais Viggo Grimborn. »

Astrid eut un sursaut désagréable.

« Tu connais ce malade ?

\- Oui.

\- C-comment… Je veux dire, d'où tu le connais ? Comment ?

\- Non non non ! Je te vois venir, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je ne le connais pas… Fortement personnellement on va dire. C'est juste que je l'aie déjà rencontré et je l'ai déjà affronté…

\- Explique-moi. »

Elle avait dit cela assez durement ce qui permit à Arnold de culpabiliser un peu plus, se mordant la lèvre avec gêne. Néanmoins, il commença son récit.

« Je l'ai rencontré lors d'une escapade avec Beltïana. J'ai fais l'erreur de ma vie ce jour là… Tu sais que je navigue d'île en île, de village en village. J'étais vraiment misérable, j'étais jeune, même pas encore majoritaire, j'avais faim, soif et j'étais épuisé. Je voulais juste trouver de quoi vivre pendant quelques jours ! Alors je me suis arrêté près d'un port et je l'ai aperçu. Nous avons vaguement discuté, il a vu que j'avais besoin d'aide et il m'a proposé sa charité. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir avoir confiance en lui tu comprends ! Il semblait si sincère et digne de confiance !

\- Ouais, grommelai-je, Viggo est vraiment le pire des manipulateurs…

\- Alors je lui ai parlé de Beltïana. Je lui ai dis qu'elles avaient besoin d'aide autant que moi et que quelques réserves de poissons ne leurs feraient pas de mal ! Elles avaient tellement du mal à se séparer de moi à cette époque ! Elles avaient encore besoin de moi. C'était que des bébés. Alors il m'a emmené dans son bateau en me jurant formellement qu'il me donnerait des vivres. Mais je me suis fais avoir, en vérité ce n'était rien qu'une mascarade… Un mensonge... Il voulait mon dragon et moi j'étais fais comme un yak.

\- Qu'as-tu fais alors ?

\- Et bien… J'ai joué le jeu.

\- Le jeu ?

\- Il m'avait promit de ne rien faire à mes filles si jamais j'acceptais de travailler pour lui.

\- Dis-moi que tu l'as pas fais…

\- Je l'ai fais.

\- Nom d'un…

\- J'ai tué des gens.

\- Arnold…

\- J'ai attaqué des villages et des dragons qu'il voulait vivant. Tout ça pendant 2 ans.

\- …

\- Je l'ai regardé mutilé toutes ces pauvres bêtes pendant autant de temps, sans rien faire, à regarder mes pauvres filles nager de force avec une chaine autour du cou à l'arrière de la coque.

\- Oh mon Thor. »

Astrid s'était relevée, marchant doucement vers l'eau, une main contre sa bouche, choquée. Elle n'osait même plus se retourner vers cet homme pour le regarder en face.

« Bien sûr ça n'a pas duré plus longtemps… J'ai fini par céder alors une nuit, j'ai attaqué et j'ai pris la fuite avec Beltïana. J'ai même cru que j'allais mourir noyé ce jour là car elles n'avaient pas encore trop l'habitude de rester en surface longtemps toutes les deux. Mais on a réussit à s'échapper. Et depuis ce temps, on se bat contre les chasseurs. En fait Astrid, il se bat toujours contre moi dans l'espoir d'obtenir Beltïana mais c'est bien la seule chose qu'il ne parviendra jamais à m'enlever. S'il doit me les prendre, il devra me tuer avant. Je sais que c'est triste comme vérité, je fais tout pour oublier ce que j'ai fais, je sais que je suis un monstre. Mais Viggo est mon ennemi juré, quoiqu'il arrive. »

Il eut un silence impassible durant lequel Astrid ne put trouver les mots juste pour qualifier ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Au fond d'elle, elle commençait même à se poser des questions : _Et si Harold avait raison de se méfier ?_

« Écoute Arnold… Je…

\- Tu sais je comprendrais que t'es envie que je parte après ça…

\- Tu aurais dus nous le dire ! Dès ton arrivée ! S'exclama t-elle en se tournant furtivement vers lui, tu te rends que si Harold l'apprend… Tu…

\- Je lui dirai ! Je ne supporterai pas de vous mentir ! Pas après ce que vous faites pour moi.

\- Jusque là ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger, Arnold…

\- Astrid, pourquoi tu crois que je te l'ai dis ? Je te fais confiance ! Tu tentes de m'aider depuis que tu m'as vu sur cette plage…

\- Parle pas de confiance. Tu dis ça comme si on était amis depuis qu'on est des enfants, hors ce n'est pas le cas…

\- Je sais que tu t'attendais à mieux mais j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait pour survivre et protéger mes dragonnes.

\- Tu les as séquestré pendant deux ans…

\- C'est faux, j'ai fais en sorte de les garder en vie.

\- Tu es aveuglé par tout ça Arnold.

\- Non… »

La jeune fille soupira fortement, le nez en l'air. Elle ne savait pas vraiment réagir mais après quelques instants, elle se détendit et revint s'asseoir près de lui.

« J'ai mis ma fierté de côté et j'ai défié les envies d'Harold pour toi. Je sais qu'on peut compter sur toi au fond Arnold… C'est juste que… C'est surprenant.

\- Je ne peux pas dire le contraire… Je te jure que si je pouvais le revoir… Juste pour lui planter un poignard dans le crâne à ce… »

Il inspira une bouffé d'air pour se calmer.

« N'y pense surtout pas. On se bat assez nous même pour oublier ce fou. Il est temps que tu repartes sur un nouveau chemin et que tu changes de vie Arnold. Tiens commence par te trouver une copine !

\- Une copine ? Tu rigoles ? Ria t-il.

\- Quoi ! Tu as l'âge.

\- Mouais boh… C'est pas mon délire, je préfère voyager.

\- Comme si ça me rappelait pas quelqu'un… » Rigola t-elle.

Il gloussa également puis il posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille posée au sol. Pendant un court instant, ils oublièrent cette révélation dévoilée.

« Merci Astrid.

\- Il faut que tu ailles parler à Harold.

\- Mouais… Grommela t-il, il faudrait déjà qu'il arrête de me menacer de mort chaque fois qu'il me voit !

\- Il n'est pas comme ça… Je t'assure. Il est juste à cran en ce moment… »

Arnold eut un léger sourire, son regard admirant les vagues de la mer si familière. Astrid l'observa à la lumière du soleil, les courbes de son visage parfait qui semblait à la fois détendu et angoissé. Elle aurait voulu lui dire toutes les choses les plus rassurantes du monde, mais au fond d'elle elle voulait éviter de se mentir à elle-même. Rien ne pouvait aller une fois que Viggo Grimborn croisait leur route.

oOo

Lorsqu'Arnold et Astrid retournèrent à la base, ils rencontrèrent Ingrid, Varek et les jumeaux. Harold et Rustik étaient partis en courte expédition pour aller chercher des provisions.

« Ahhhhh Arnold ! Viens-là mon pote ! » S'exclama Kranedur en faisant des mouvement frénétiques avec ses bras.

Il quitta alors Astrid avec un grand sourire pour aller s'asseoir avec les jumeaux qui enjambaient le banc. Astrid partit alors rejoindre doucement Varek et Ingrid qui semblaient en pleine discussion.

« Non, le mieux ce serait que tu…

\- Salut !

\- HO ! A-Astrid… » Souffla Varek.

Astrid s'assit alors à leurs côtés.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites de beau ?

\- Rien… Rien. Repondit Ingrid, et toi ? Belle balade ?

\- C'était… Enrichissant. »

Ingrid fronça les sourcils d'un air qu'elle voulait interrogateur mais Astrid lui fit comprendre du regard qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle s'était décidée à ne rien dire à propos du passé d'Arnold, elle savait qu'Ingrid réagirait très mal ; elle avait déjà du mal à lui faire confiance !

« Harold devrait revenir d'une minute à l'autre, ils sont partis sur l'île d'à côté et vu… Que lui et Rustik c'est pas le grand amour, ça m'étonnerait que ça ne dure plus longtemps. Dit Ingrid en souriant.

\- Demain on pense partir pour l'aube, et aussi on se disait que quelques exercices ne feraient pas de mal !

\- Comment ça ? Demanda Astrid.

\- Et bien, on pourrait faire un petit entrainement pendant les recherches ? Je veux dire, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas exercé ! Depuis que Viggo nous a vaincu et prit l'œil de dragon, on reste tous dans notre coin.

\- On avait besoin de faire le point sur ce qu'on devait faire Varek. Attaquer ou se résilier et abandonner… Soupira Astrid.

\- Et bien justement ! Maintenant qu'Arnold est là, je pense qu'on pourrait en profiter pour tourner la page ! Personne est mort et nos dragons vont bien, un moment ou l'autre il faut…

\- Je sais, je sais, souffla t-elle, mais tu comprends, c'est difficile pour Harold d'être vaincus d'la sorte. Il s'est tant battu pour garder l'œil de dragon en sureté, de plus, il s'en veut à propos de toi Ingrid. –Elle se tourne vers elle.-

\- Il faut qu'il arrête de se tracasser à propos de moi, que vous soyez intervenus ou pas, Viggo avait déjà deviné que j'étais la traître.

\- Mais maintenant ta vie est en danger.

\- Elle l'a toujours été Astrid et d'ailleurs…

\- AAAAAAHHHHAHAHAHAH ! »

Attirés par le vacarme, les trois amis se tournèrent en direction des jumeaux qui semblaient pris d'un grand fou rire. Arnold, était assis sur une chaise en face de Kognedur et se tenait la joue en souriant.

« Ça se fait pas ! Elle a triché !

\- Oh, sois pas mauvais joueur mon chou… » Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui lécher la joue.

Arnold recula alors vivement puis il plaqua fortement sa main au milieu du visage de Kognedur pour la stopper.

« Stop, je veux ma revanche !

\- OKKKKKK !

\- Tu ne la battras pas ! Les Thorston sont les meilleurs à ce jeu PERSONNE NE PEUT NOUS VAINCRE mon grand !

\- Rappelle moi le truc.

\- Tu ne dois pas dévier les yeux ! Vous vous fixez comme deux yaks entêtés et le premier qui dévie les yeux ou qui sourit se prend une groooooosse torgnole dans la tronche.

\- Ok… Ok. Répéta Arnold dans un sourire presque d'excitation.

\- C'est moi où Arnold est légèrement loufoque ? Demanda Ingrid en riant.

\- Il aime s'amuser c'est tout. » Sourit Astrid.

Au même moment, Harold et Rustik revenaient de leurs expéditions, avec comme d'habitude, une querelle habituelle.

« Je ne t'ai demandé qu'une seule chose Rustik ! Mais comme d'habitude tu n'écoutes rien !

\- J'ai juste quitté deux secondes mon poste ! C'est pas la mort, nom d'un poulet déplumé !

\- Quelqu'un a dit Poulet ? Demanda Kranedur en relevant la tête comme un prédateur.

\- À cause de toi on a perdu la trace ! J'étais à deux doigts de… »

Sans finir sa phrase, Harold soupira fortement puis il se dirigea vers le trio pendant que Rustik se dirigeait vers les jumeaux et Arnold en marmonnant des insultes inaudibles.

Harold s'assit à côté d'Astrid et sourit à ses trois amis en se frottant le front.

« Il est pas possible cet enfant.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire… Lui dit tout bas la blonde.

\- Harold, faut qu'on te demande un truc pour demain ! »

Varek et Ingrid lui expliquèrent donc leur idée d'entrainement pour le lendemain lors des recherches alors que pendant ce temps…

« AAAAAAAH ! JE T'AI EU ! OUIII ! »

Le regard brillant, Kognedur regardait Arnold avec des yeux de dragon battus, en tenant fortement sa joue. Kranedur avait littéralement hurlé et s'était jeté dans les bras d'Arnold amicalement pour se moquer de sa sœur.

« Maman aurait honte de toi ! Ahhhhh ! Arnold bienvenue chez les Thorston, tu es un membre à part entière de notre famille à présent ! Dit généreusement le jumeau, tête haute, en mettant une main sur son cœur.

\- Ça va aller Krane, merci ! Rigola celui-ci, désolé Kognedur, je voulais vraiment pas te faire mal.

\- Elle va bien ! Elle fait exprès pour t'amadouer, elle est fourbe, te laisse pas faire.

\- Tais-toi espèce de crétin ! » Cria t-elle en se levant pour se jeter sur lui.

Arnold préféra alors se lever en riant pour aller rejoindre les autres pendant que Rustik acclamait cette bagarre fraternelle.

« Varek a raison, en plus nous avons de quoi réparer le bateau sur l'île, en vérité en une journée il pourrait même être fini mais on va garder le délai donné… Il faut que je réfléchisse ce soir aux exer… Commença le jeune Haddock.

\- Hum hum… Coupa Ingrid.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- En fait, Varek et moi avions une idée certaine !

\- On a pensé faire ça sur plusieurs jours.

\- Partir sur plusieurs jours ?

\- Oui ! Comme avant ! Dit-il avec excitation.

\- On resterait tous en groupe, seulement on serait différencié par notre couleur.

\- Il y aurait une équipe verte et une équipe rouge.

\- Et le but serait de marquer le plus de points.

\- J'ai parlé à Ingrid des courses de dragons.

\- Des courses de… Une seconde Varek on a dut faire des courses que deux fois et encore, c'était avant d'arriver à la rive, soit il y a plus de 6 mois !

\- Et alors ? On a qu'à innover ! On pensait mettre des paniers un peu partout dans la forêt et installer deux trois cibles.

\- C'est une super idée ! » S'exclama Arnold.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers lui, n'ayant pas capté sa présence.

« Je veux dire… Ça permettrait à tout le monde de décompresser un peu… »

Il avait dit cela en fixant Harold un peu trop longtemps ce qui lui vaut un regard pire que noir de la part du dragonnier.

« Mais euh… Pour Beltïana ? Demanda t-il pour changer de sujet

\- Figure-toi qu'on y a pensé ! C'est pourquoi l'île qu'on a choisi est principalement composé de sources. Astrid, on retourne sur Queue-Fleurie. » Annonça Ingrid avec excitation.

À ces mots, Astrid ouvrit grands les yeux et un sourire esquissa ses lèvres.

« Queue-Fleurie ? Demanda Harold.

\- L'île où Miss Hofferson s'est pris la raclée de sa vie.

\- Je te demande pardon ? »

Tout le monde commença à rire.

« Ça devrait te rappeler des souvenirs alors. La taquina alors Harold.

\- Arrête ça. Dit-elle en le bousculant, un peu plus rouge qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu elle-même.

\- Pour revenir au sujet, arrivés là-bas Arnold, tu pourras les appeler et elles resteront constamment avec toi, l'île est diversifiée de rivières, de lacs et de cascades en nombres ; tous, on un accès libre vers la mer.

\- Wow… »

Ingrid inspira une grande bouffée d'air avec un sourire de grande satisfaction puis elle s'accrocha au bras de Varek en le regardant les yeux pétillants.

« Ça va être génial ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir fortement, scrutant à son tour la brune avec intérêt.

« Comment organiser ça sur plusieurs jours ? Dit Harold pour casser leur ambiance presque romantique.

\- On innovera je te dis Harold, on restera pas plus de trois jours de toute façon, le temps de reconstruire le bateau d'Arnold en revenant à la rive, il pourra repartir avant le délai que tu lui as donné. –C'est pas ce qu'on souhaite Arnold !- Rigola Ingrid en voyant la tête du jeune étranger, même si je me méfie de tes attentions bizarres.

\- Je serai sage !

\- Bon, tout le monde est partant ? »

Il eut un silence durant lequel tout le monde se regarda avec grande réfléxion, puis tout à coup, Harold se leva en posant une main sur la surface.

« On est partant. Manque plus que… Kogne ! Krane et Rustik ! Venez la !

\- FIRST ! S'écria Kranedur en accourant comme un idiot.

\- Il faut qu'on parle ! »

oOo

Le soir venu, lorsque tout le monde était censé être couché, Harold et Astrid discutaient à l'abri des autres près du foyer. Comme pratiquement tous les jours, aucuns des deux ne parvenaient vraiment à dormir... Ou alors ils se retenaient histoire de passer un peu plus de temps en compagnie de l'autre.

« Il faudrait qu'on retourne sur Beurk un jour.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps. Soupira Harold.

\- Ce n'est pas très responsable de la part d'un futur chef.

\- Ne commence pas ! Ria t-il, et d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas trop parler ! Toi qui voulait t'engager dans la garde de l'île.

\- Ok ! Ok ! J'me rends Mr le Chef. » Rigola t-elle aussi, en levant les mains au niveau de son visage.

Il eut alors un silence durant lequel leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Puis doucement, Harold avait attrapé les poignets de la jeune femme pour venir y caresser le dos de ses mains.

« J'espère que ça se passera bien…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je t'assure. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas toi qui aies organisé pour une fois !

\- C'est vrai mais avec les jumeaux et Rustik qui ne tiennent pas en place…

\- Ce ne sont plus des gamins Harold, il serait temps qu'ils prennent leurs responsabilités. Je te l'ai déjà dis, tu t'en fais autant pour eux que si c'était tes propres enfants !

\- Je sais Astrid. »

Aussitôt, c'est comme si pour lui cette révélation fut un déclic car un sourire venait de naître sur son visage alors qu'il fixait les deux mains blanches si douces de son amie qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il avait arrêté de réfléchir. Il aimait être seul avec elle car il se sentait à l'aise, tout comme le soir dans sa hutte où il s'était permit de lui montrer sa combinaison. Comme à ce moment, il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de faire un pas vers elle. Parce qu'il le désirait tout simplement.À présent, il emmêlait si doucement ses doigts aux siens que c'est comme s'il tentait d'être discret. On entendait plus que leur lourde respiration qui semblait presque s'accélérer de nervosité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ? » Chuchota Astrid suavement en rougissant légèrement.

À vrai dire, Harold aurait bien voulu se détacher depuis un moment mais c'est comme si s'enlever de ses mains lui serait d'un inconfort certain. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées et dans ses envies qu'il se laissait légèrement aller sur ses actes irréfléchis qui au fond, ne pouvaient déplaire à aucun des deux.

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme releva ses yeux vers elle sans pour autant bouger quelconque membre de son corps et sans baisser son sourire détendu. Il avait presque l'impression de s'avancer sans le vouloir un peu plus vers elle.

« J'sais pas… »

Pour elle, c'était instinctif, ses yeux alternaient la beauté de ses yeux à la douceur de ses lèvres qu'elle mourrait d'envie de croquer. Et elle aussi avait une certaine impression d'être de plus en plus près de cette limite qu'ils s'étaient au fond promis de ne jamais franchir… Leurs yeux étaient prêts à se fermer et à savourer l'instant qui allait sûrement suivre…

« Ah ! Astrid t'es là ! Je… Oh euh… »

Ils avaient littéralement sursauté de surprise. Arnold venait d'entrer dans la pièce sans aucune gêne, mangeant un morceau de pain dur à pleine bouche. Ses yeux allaient d'Astrid à Harold et de Harold et Astrid et franchement, en regardant le visage cramoisi de son amie la blonde, il dut franchement s'efforcer de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Je… Dérange ?

\- Naaaaan pas du tout ! S'exclama la jeune fille en se levant brusquement, se raclant la gorge et rejetant alors la main d'Harold, qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Rien euh… Ingrid te cherchait et… 'Fin voilà quoi…

\- Ah bin… Merci Arnold, c'est gentil… J'allais me coucher de toutes les façons… Euh… »

Arnold baissa la tête, faisant mine de croquer dans sa dernière bouchée alors qu'en vérité, il se mordait la joue pour éviter d'esquisser le moindre sourire.

« Ah oui ?

\- Oui… Oui.

\- Ah. Bah j'sais pas vous aviez l'air en pleine discussion. » Dit-il en poussant une exclamation qui ressembla vivement à une râle moqueuse.

Mais il fut le seul à rire. Astrid était tellement rouge qu'elle semblait avoir perdue les mots, alors, elle jeta un regard furtif à Harold et Arnold puis elle sortit en lançant un :

« À demain… »

Si aigu que ça paraissait pas du tout naturel. Harold se releva alors de son banc puis il but son verre d'hydromel cul sec en inspirant profondément comme pour se remettre de cette scène.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Arnold.

Le dragonnier resta alors longuement penché sur la table, à fixer le sol.

« Ça va. »

Pour une fois qu'il ne fut pas repoussé, Arnold en profita pour s'approcher du chef de la bande, la boule au ventre.

« Faudrait que je te parle.

\- À moi ?

\- Oui, à toi.

\- Depuis quand ça te chante de venir te confier à moi ?

\- J'ai besoin de te le dire. »

Harold tourna alors ses yeux émeraude vers l'étranger sans réprimer la moindre émotion négative.

« Je t'écoute.

\- Je… Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas. À vrai dire, je ne sais vraiment pas pour quelle raison… Même si j'ai tout de même ma petite idée m'enfin je suppose que je vais devoir me mêler de ce qui ne regarde que moi.

\- En effet Arnold, tu as tout compris.

\- Tu as raison. C'est vrai. Je connais Viggo. Je l'ai fréquenté. »

Harold fit volte face, une expression de colère et de dégoût sur le visage mais pourtant, incapable de dire quoique ce soit comme s'il s'en doutait de toutes les façons depuis le début.

« Mais ça ne fait pas de moi un ennemi. »

Le dragonnier ne répondit alors rien et se contenta de froncer encore un peu plus les sourcils en passant devant Arnold sans lui adresser le moindre regard alors qu'il débarrassait le peu de bazars qu'il restait sur la table.

« J'ai su réparé difficilement mes erreurs Harold. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de briser de nouvelles vies, et encore moins les vôtres.

\- Touchant. Répondit-il froidement.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin et me regarder au moins dans les yeux quand j'te parle… »

Cette fois, Harold se stoppa net et se retourna brusquement pour venir faire quelques pas vifs vers Arnold jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit suffisamment proche pour que ce soit terrifiant.

« Je te conseil vivement… De garder tes propos pour toi.

\- C'est Astrid c'est ça ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- Tu n'aimes pas la voir s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

\- Vas t-en.

\- Non. Je ne partirais pas tant que je n'arriverais pas à te cerner ! Je sais que t'es en colère Harold ! Viggo te tourmente l'esprit sans arrêt mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je suis passé par là !

\- Il joue avec nous. On est et on sera toujours des morceaux de papiers qu'il s'apprêtera toujours à écraser de son poing. Ça ne finira jamais. Pas tant qu'il existera. Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me fais autant de mal ? C'est ça ? Parce que je ne supporte pas de m'endormir tous les soirs en pensant sincèrement que nous avons échoué si proche du but et que j'ai risqué la vie de tous mes amis tout ça parce que je n'en ai fais qu'à ma tête, évidemment. Si on avait vraiment élaboré un plan pour sortir Ingrid de là et repartir sans… Arrrrrggggg… »

Les mains sur son visage, Harold s'assit lourdement autour du foyer, les coudes sur la table. Il eut un silence durant lequel Arnold en profita pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça fait longtemps que je prévois quelque chose. Dit soudainement d'un air grave Harold.

\- Une seconde… Quoi ?

\- Il faudra bien finir par l'anéantir.

\- Harold, c'est une mauvaise idée, crois-moi !

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! » S'exclama t-il sèchement.

Arnold ne dit rien et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il se résilia et la laissa entrouverte comme si les mots ne pouvaient plus correctement lui parvenir.

« Écoute Arnold, que je leur en parle ou pas ce sera à décider mais quoique tu te dises, je sais d'avance qu'ils seront d'accord avec moi, ils le seront tant que la tête de Viggo est au bout du chemin. Il a trop de sang sur les mains, c'est un imbécile sans nom… Un manipulateur…

\- Mais partir à sa recherche ne mènera à rien, ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux, et tu le sais autant que moi.

\- Peut-être. »

Puis sans lui adresser un signe, Harold se leva si vite qu'il manqua d'en perdre l'équilibre puis, il passa devant Arnold et le foyer pour se diriger vers la sortie, comme s'il s'apprêtait à exécuter son plan maintenant.

« Où tu vas ? Demanda Arnold.

\- Je vais me préparer, on a de longues journées qui nous attendent. Tu devrais faire de même.

\- Tu comptes faire ça quand ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Tu en as trop dis.

\- Et toi trop demandé.

\- Si tu disparais tout seul pour essayer de le battre, emmène-moi.

\- Non.

\- J'ai des dettes à payer !

\- Mais moi aussi j'en ai mon cher Arnold.

\- T'as toujours aucune confiance en moi ? »

Harold, fatigué, baissa la tête en soupirant puis à grand étonnement il se mit à sourire avant de pousser un rictus assez mesquin en s'avançant doucement vers lui.

« J'aimerai pouvoir te dire que je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te méprise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas confiance… Tu veux que je te dise ? Je ne t'en veux même pas pour Viggo. Je ne t'en veux pas car je sais qu'on tombe tous dans son piège sans le vouloir vraiment. Je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que tout ce que tu as voulu faire, c'est protéger tes dragonnes pendant tout ce temps… Pourtant quelque chose m'empêche de vouloir t'accorder ce que j'ai pus donné aux autres ou Ingrid. Tu ne peux rien y changer néanmoins…

\- Oui ?

\- Si on doit apprendre à se cotoyer jusqu'à ce que tu partes, il faudra que tu me prouves un minimum ta loyauté.

\- Comment tu veux que je m'y prenne ? Rigola nerveusement Arnold.

\- Ça… C'est à toi de voir.

\- C'est d'une fourberie…

\- Je sais. »

Bizarrement, les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent.

« Désolé d'avoir… Enfin… D'être arrivé quand toi et Astrid enfin…

\- Enfin quoi ?

\- Bah j'sais pas… Vous étiez… J'allais vous déranger…

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Puis sans pouvoir baisser son sourire presque gêné, Harold lui tourna le dos et il sortit enfin dehors où la brise légère du soir commença à pointer le bout de son nez. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa hutte en compagnie de Krokmou, il se mit à lui parler brièvement d'Arnold et son comportement mais surtout d'Astrid. Il ne savait plus quoi ressentir dans les deux cas. Il était presque prêt à oublier sa haine pour l'un et pour l'autre il avait éprouvé un désir ardent de vouloir prendre les commandes alors qu'à présent, ce n'était plus le cas du tout. Il était littéralement entrain de vivre un cauchemar émotionnel. Lorsqu'il s'endormit, son dragon avait sa tête écailleuse blotti contre lui et pendant toute la nuit qui suivie, il put oublier toutes ses pensées et ses tracas car il savait pertinemment que la seule chose qui le rendait heureux dans ses instants, c'était son meilleur ami le dragon.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde fut debout à la même heure, chacun était tellement excité à l'idée de faire ce petit voyage que leurs affaires furent vite préparées et chargées sur les dragons. Les jumeaux ne cessaient pas de se donner des coups et se pousser, leur adrénaline était trop forte ce qui les empêchait de bien s'entendre. Rustik tâchait de prendre deux trois réserves de gel de cauchemars monstrueux et Varek rangeait dans l'ordre ses bouquins et le livre des dragons dans ses sacoches. De loin, Harold, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer avec tendresse la jolie blonde qui caressait vigoureusement son dragon Vipère. Elle aussi par moment, jetait un regard assez bref dans sa direction mais sentant ses joues chauffées sans interruption, elle tâchait de ne pas s'attarder. De plus, elle voyait Ingrid au loin qui ne cessait pas de la surveiller, c'était à se demander pourquoi d'ailleurs car même en pleine discussion avec son chéri l'intello, elle ne déviait pas les yeux et continuait de l'observer comme si elle s'attendait à la surprendre sur le fait d'une situation embarrassante.

Puis lorsque tous les dragonniers furent fins prêts au grand voyage, ils se mirent en selle. Arnold reprit sa place derrière Astrid puis ils décollèrent tous, un sourire sur leur visage en souvenir de leurs premières expéditions en groupe. Même Harold devait se l'avouer, c'était vraiment de bonnes aventures qui allaient les attendre sur Queue-Fleurie.

Des aventures qu'ils allaient sûrement ne jamais oublier de toute leur vie.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey !**

 **Comment vous allez mes petits dramaturges assoiffés de sang ? Bien ?**

 **Non non, je ne dis pas ça car ce chapitre est drama... Au contraire ! Il est assez amusant je dois dire. x)**

 _Réponses aux reviews :_

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory : Bonjour ma Raf chérie, comment vas- tu ? Biiiiien ? Oui je sais ma fanfiction est extrêmement bizarre mais crois-moi à la toute fin, tu y verras que de la lumières et des explications. xDD Tu as eu la même réaction que tous les fans d'hiccstrid... Hum... Arnold... COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ LES INTERROMPRE ?! Mouais. Tu risques de rager devant ce chapitre ma chère Raf, mais c'est dans le prochain que TOUT devient interessant... Muahahha... Bonne lecture !_

 _cyclonedragon : Tu es très intelligente ma cyclone d'amour... Très oui... Tu as de bonnes réfléxions... Hm... Mais non. xD Je pense que jusqu'à la fin tu ne te douteras de rien... Muaahahahhaah, ça va faire mal. x) AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA LE HICCSTRID CASSÉ ! ÉNOOOOORMMEEEEEEEEE ! J'ai tellement adoré écrire ça... Juste pour imaginer vos têtes devant ce passage putain... xDD_

 _MERCI ! Enfin quelqu'un qui aime Arnold, c'est vrai quoi ! Même moi je l'adore mon p'tit bg gentil laaaaa. Il est super cool, soyez généreux MERDE. x) Mais pourquoi vouloir le tuer ma cyclone ? Oui je t'ai déjà posé la question mais je te la repose même si tu me rerediras que tu ne sais pas... Ahhhh RT si c'est triste._

 _Bonne lecture ma folle. :)_

 _Sweetylya : Ahhhh la p'tite reine du drama... MA SWEETTTYYYY D'AMOUR. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu tiens. ^-^ Par contre il va falloir te calmer avec mon pauvre Arnold, il n'a rien demandé le pauvre. :'(... BON OK IL A STOPPÉ LE HICCSTRID CE PETIT CON MAIS VOILÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ. Il est gentil quand même non ? o:)_

 _MAIS TU ES FOLLE QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AIME. Par contre évite de t'énerver après moi j'ai rien demandé ! *pleure* xDDD Que de questions... Que de questions... Ahhhhh auquel vous aurez réponses... Soon. Maybe._

 _Bisous mon amour et bonne lecture ! :)_

 _Little Sayuri : Ma lili ! :3 Quelle réaction typique des fans hiccstrid, c'était magnifique ! xD OUI OUI ARNOLD EST VRAIMENT... Voila. Tout ce que tout le monde a pensé durant cette scène intensément chutée. xD (Était-ce français?)_

 _Gros comment ? Gros comme CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ? x) Huhuh. Et bien lis le chapitre et crois moi le prochain tu décèderas. xDD Effectivement par la suite il y aura des révélations très surprenantes et des situations assez... Inattendues. Dans tous les cas bonne lecture à toi ma lili et à bientôt ! :)_

 _L'enfoiré : OH L'AMOUR DE MA VIE. Bonjour cher homme. Comment allez-vous ? Oui bon par contre évite le "ma vieille", parce que je suis loin de l'être, c'est très vexant pour une folle comme moi. :3 Tu sais, je suis très arrogante. Il faut vraiment pas jouer avec mes nerfs ! C'était vraiment pas drôle. :( ... Bon ok, si un petit peu. :3 J'adore tes reviews, elles sont très instructifs et je suis contente de voir ENFIN du positif là dedans ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu sais, je ne t'en voulais pas du tout ! Et je n'en voudrais jamais à qui que ce soit qui tenterait de m'aider à m'améliorer ! Tu es adorable. Je te remercie._

 _Bonne lecture à toi ! Ce chapitre va peut-être être trop romantique pour toi. xD Le prochain risque d'être très choquant à côté. x)_

 _À bientôt ! :)_

 _Sansa Stark : HELLO MISS GOT. "En espérant que personne ne mourra"? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela voyons ? Je suis très sage moiiiiiiiiiiii... Bonne lecture !:) _

_DarkFrozenVI : Ahhhh cochonou. ARRÊTE AVEC TIMMY OU JE TE FAIS DU MAL. (Restons soft dans les paroles.) TU L'AS DIS 8 FOIS DANS TA REVIEW SON PRÉNOM. FAUT TE CALMER ! ÇA VA PAS LE FAIRE HEIIIIIIN. *Montre sa main* Tu n'as aucune morale à faire à personne, tu es LE SEUL à vouloir travailler avec Viggo sale psychopathe. Il est badass mais c'est pas pour autant que moi je souhaiterais risquer ma vie si près. xD Tu es fou. Voilà._

 _Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que Timmy n'est pas présent here. Tu vas donc être seul. Voilà. Pas de Viggo, pas de Timmy... Que restera t-il de DFVI ? Rien. Poussière. Et me sors pas ton blabla de merde du genre "je suis le seigneur des cendres". On y croit. Mais genre BIIIIIEN. Pfff... XD_

 _Bonne lecture pétale de rose. ^-^_

 **Alorsssss. Ce chapitre est le début d'une grosseeeeee merdouille qui s'annonce pour la suite. Pour l'instant, on ne tourne pas trop autour de leurs "vacances". On va rester sur les courses et les préparations. Il y a du hiccstrid qui va vous faire rager... Comme d'hab. xD Je ne dis rien pour le moment je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas. :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Le voyage ne fut pas trop long. Ils avaient tous entamé une longue discussion et à peine le jour fut entièrement levé, qu'ils aperçurent l'île Queue-fleurie par-delà les nuages. Tout le monde paraissait de bonne humeur et enthousiaste à l'idée de commencer ces journées de détentes et de compétitions amicales. En particulier Ingrid… Cette expédition qu'elle avait organisé avec Varek avait pour but principal de réunir tout le monde mais aussi, de rapprocher Harold et Astrid, dans l'espoir qu'ils puissent enfin faire un pas l'un vers l'autre. Leur entêtement à faire croire des sentiments ironiques était déroutant… Car elle voyait que ça faisait souffrir sa meilleure amie, et c'est ça qui la dérangeait.

« Doucement mon grand… Doucement… »

Ils avaient ralenti et voltigeaient à présent lentement au-dessus des arbres, recherchant le coin parfait. Lorsqu'ils le repérèrent, Harold donna le signal puis ils atterrirent tous en douceur au bord d'un petit lac au milieu d'une forêt verdoyante. Les jumeaux –et le poulet- sautèrent au sol et s'amusèrent à courir partout en hurlant de joie comme des enfants. Arnold et Astrid descendirent à leur tour de Tempête, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est magnifique, hein ? Demanda t-elle.

\- En effet. »

La bouche entrouverte, Arnold semblait impressionné par tant de flore autour de lui. Des champignons et des fleurs étaient plantés à ses pieds par milliers et le chant des terreurs terribles et des oiseaux sonnaient tel de douces mélodies dans ses oreilles.

« Pourquoi ''Queue-Fleurie'' ? C'est vous qui avez donné ce nom ?

\- Ingrid et moi, oui. Tu devrais remarquer que ce n'est pas les fleurs qui manquent ici… On l'a appelé comme ça car en se baladant elles s'accrochaient aux queues de Tempête et Sonovent.

\- Amusant. » Sourit-il.

Ils s'avancèrent un peu pour débarrasser leurs affaires et aider les autres à tout déballer.

« Je propose avec mon doux génie que nous installons notre campement maintenant…

\- Ton doux génie ? Sérieusement Rustik ?

\- Ne sois pas jaloux Varek !

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon de commencer à tout monter maintenant… Cette après –midi on va commencer la compétition, on sera loin d'ici. Dit Ingrid.

\- Qui d'autre viendrait ? Demanda Arnold, dans le pire des cas…

\- Dans le pire des cas on se fait piller.

\- On a peu de chance Harold.

\- C'est vrai. Et nous n'avons pas grand chose sur nous.

\- Détrompe-toi… Kogne et Krane ont pris pour quinze jours. Ria Astrid.

\- Ces deux-là, c'est autre chose ! Sourit-il.

\- Baaaaaaaah ! Vous avez pris quoi vous ? Demanda Kognedur en revenant avec son frère, de la boue sur la figure.

\- Les provisions, la tente de protection, les cibles à monter, les armes… Répondit Ingrid, on ne reste que trois jours.

\- Nous allons déposer nos sacs ici, rien ne devra alourdir de plus nos dragons pour les courses. Arnold, tu n'as qu'à commencer par appeler Beltïana le long du lac, Ingrid et Varek vous n'avez qu'à rester avec lui et commencer à monter la tente pour mettre la nourriture à l'abri. Rustik et les jumeaux je veux que vous prépariez les armes et la peinture.

\- La peinture ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps.

\- Pour nos équipes. Astrid et moi on s'occupe des cibles sur l'île.

\- Pourquoi vous deux ? Grogna Rustik.

\- Parce qu'ils sont sûr de bien les monter… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Il a tout compris Arnold… Ria Ingrid.

\- Laisse tomber… Viens. » Soupira Astrid à Harold en l'entrainant pas le bras.

Et sous les regards coquins de leurs amis, ils engagèrent une marche dans la forêt suivis de leurs dragons.

« Hé ! Vous n'avez pas oublié quelque chose ? »

Ils firent volte-face. Arnold et Ingrid avaient les sacs des cibles en main.

« Vous pourrez pas faire grand chose sans ça. »

Arnold et Ingrid esquissaient un sourire commun très signifiant. Astrid se mit à rougir légèrement, se précipitant alors droit vers eux pour leur prendre tous les sacs en mains –difficile vue leur nombre-. Elle en fit tomber quelques-uns.

« Ça semble t'amuser. Chuchota t-elle à Ingrid avec un sourire forcé.

\- Très. »

Harold arriva alors, l'air innocent et aida Astrid à prendre le reste des cibles puis sans dire un mot de plus, ils s'en allèrent en silence.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as compris, Arnold.

\- De ?

\- Pour Harold et Astrid.

\- Ah, c'est donc vrai.

\- Ouais c'est bien vrai, seulement… Ils n'assument pas hein. C'est bien ça le soucis.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc… On va leur donner un petit coup de pouce… »

oOo

« Astrid, t'es obligée de t'acharner sur tous les arbres que tu croises ?

\- Je ne m'acharne pas Harold, je m'entraine.

\- Évidemment… La compétition… »

Elle lança à nouveau sa fidèle hache sur un tronc. Sous la lame, un scarabée venait d'être écrasé.

« Dans le mille !

\- Tu sais que normalement on a des cibles à monter.

\- Prends donc le temps de respirer Harold… -Elle l'arrache de l'écorce- Et arrête de regarder partout ! Nos dragons dorment tranquillement et nous on s'entraine… On va gagner.

\- On ?

\- On se met ensemble bien sur.

\- Ah… Oui… Oui si tu veux. Rougit-il.

\- Ingrid va s'en mordre les doigts. Je ne la laisserais pas gagner.

\- Quand il s'agit de gagner… Il n'y a plus d'amitié qui tient entre vous deux. Ria t-il

\- En effet… URG ! »

À nouveau, elle atteignit sa cible. Un grand sourire sur les lèvres, Astrid se tourna vers Harold et le regarda intensément. Il était assit sur un tronc et la scrutait avec attention, l'air trop sérieux. Les fleurs bleus et roses autour lui donnait une certaine beauté mélancolique au milieu de ces bois. Elle lui tendit sa hache.

« À toi. »

Harold sembla se réveiller de sa transe. Il fixa alternativement Astrid et la hache, la hache et Astrid, puis il dévia le regard, le rose aux joues.

« Je ne crois pas que…

\- Rooo aller ! Je te tuerai pas si tu me l'égard. Je t'assure. »

Il soupira fortement puis dans un sourire, il s'avança vers elle avec détermination –histoire de bien montrer qu'il en était capable -. Il prit la hache entre ses doigts puis il inspira et se plaça en face de l'arbre. Astrid se mit à côté, les bras croisés, un sourire aux coins des lèvres. Elle regarda son profil, son œil droit qu'il fermait et son bras légèrement tremblant qu'il tendait pour viser le milieu du tronc…

« Ne le tends pas trop. Tu dois te détendre, ça va tout seul. »

Elle fit quelques pas délicats vers lui et déplaça doucement son bras pour qu'il soit moins droit. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et bougea de quelques centimètres à gauche son poignet. Une fois fait, elle se plaça derrière lui, pas si loin de son visage et ferma à son tour un œil pour viser avec lui.

« Tu sais que tu m'aides pas là… » Ria t-il nerveusement.

Elle sourit et l'observa derrière ses cheveux, un peu rougissante. Elle s'éloigna un peu pour lui laisser de l'espace et quelques secondes plus tard, il lança son coup.

La hache atteignit de très peu, le bord de l'arbre.

« Mouais. T'aurais pu faire mieux.

\- Ne Rigole pas ! Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec les haches. Je préfère les épées.

\- Huhuh… Ça te va bien. Sourit-elle, mais si t'es aussi nul avec les épées qu'avec les haches… On ne risque pas de s'en sortir…

\- Hé ! J'en ai déjà maniés lors de nos expéditions !

\- C'est marrant j'en ai pas le souvenir... » Le taquina t-elle.

Harold haussa les sourcils avec un air assez mesquin et provoquant puis il se dirigea à grands pas vers un coin de la forêt pour y prendre deux grands bâtons solides. Il fit demi-tour et en lança un à Astrid qui le rattrapa aussitôt.

« Aller, amène-toi. » Dit-il tout à coup.

Sans prévenir, elle explosa de rire.

« Quelle blague…

\- Ne crois pas que je vais t'épargner parce que t'es une femme.

\- Ah ouais parce que t'es sérieux en plus !

\- Bien-sûr gente dame.

\- Ololo quelle politesse cet homme. Ça donne envie de vomir.

\- Arrête de me provoquer et amène tes fesses. »

Sans le lâcher de regard, ce fut à son tour d'hausser les sourcils. Elle le connaissait et elle se doutait bien qu'il lui fallait peu pour se mettre à stresser, alors… Elle engagea une marche lente et à moitié sensuelle –sans le vouloir- vers lui, faisant tournoyer le bâton entre ses doigts. Harold semblait s'être déconcentré un peu mais il essayait de garder une expression faciale sérieuse pour ne rien laisser paraître. À une certaine distance, Astrid se mit en position de combat face à lui, le regard impénétrable.

« Tu as peur Harold ? »

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme poussa un rictus détendu et adressa un regard amusé à Krokmou derrière lui qui avait entrouvert un œil pour les observer. Puis tout à coup, sans prévenir, le dragonnier attaqua son amie avec vivacité. Elle contra juste à temps, le repoussant suffisamment loin pour qu'elle puisse l'attaquer à son tour. Ils enchainèrent coup sur coup, en riant par moment. Harold ne manquait pas de montrer son nouveau talent pour le corps à corps, et Astrid en était impressionnée.

« Te relâche pas ! On a à peine commencé ! » Dit-il pour la taquiner.

Elle grogna entre ses dents et frappa si fort et si rapidement que le bâton atteignit son épaule gauche.

« Hé ! »

Pour finir, elle acheva son coup. Il tomba au sol en riant.

« Ai-je l'air de me relâcher ? »Demanda t-elle en souriant.

Elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et à peine fut-il lever qu'il réattaqua ! Son bâton toucha les côtes de la jeune femme qui fit une roulade sur le côté pour contre-attaquer son adversaire. Leur bâton claquait l'un contre l'autre, ils parvenaient à se toucher mutuellement sans violence. Astrid finissait par perdre la main et Harold en profitait vaguement pour la narguer.

« Alors gente dame ! Je m'attendais à mieux de toi ! »

Difficile pour elle de garder son sang froid vu son tempérament de compétitrice, elle le toucha encore quelques fois jusqu'à ce qu'Harold esquive un de ses coups et qu'il la bloque par derrière, son propre bâton sous sa gorge. Elle arrêta alors de se débattre puis elle ria. Harold souffla au creux de son cou sans relâcher sa prise. Cette sensation la fit frissonner sans le vouloir. Elle lâcha alors son ''arme'' puis elle leva ses deux mains en guise d'abandon. Le jeune homme la libéra doucement et resta sur place. Elle se retourna vers lui et le regarda tendrement.

« J'admets que tu as fais beaucoup de progrès…

\- Huhuh… »

Leurs visages semblaient se rapprocher à vue d'œil. Harold semblait totalement ébahi, s'il s'écoutait, il y a bien longtemps qu'il aurait fait ce qu'il avait à faire mais… Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait…

Il ne voulait pas…

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre…

Mais ses désirs semblaient plus forts que d'habitude, surtout que ses lèvres étaient si proches des siennes… C'était impossible de résister…

 **BAM.**

« AH !

\- Astrid !

\- Ne te laisse jamais distraire, c'est la règle principale Harold. »

Étaler par terre, le jeune homme se tenait le ventre. Son amie avait prit rapidement son bâton pour le retourner contre lui et le frapper à l'estomac.

« C'est de la triche !

\- Lors de la guerre, il n'y a aucune triche qui tienne.

\- Raaaaa… »

Il posa sa tête brusquement au sol et soupira bruyamment en riant nerveusement. Elle s'avança et l'aida à se relever à nouveau.

« Tu as perdu, tu as perdu.

\- Tu sais que j'allais gagner !

\- Mais tu t'es laissé distraire. Donc… C'est MOI qui ai gagné.

\- Tu changeras jamais hein… ? »

En souriant, elle se pencha alors vers lui lentement et elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue qui sembla beaucoup trop court pour Harold. Leurs joues s'embrasèrent, elle se décolla lentement et posa son regard profondément sur lui.

« Non… »

Elle fit demi-tour pour aller prendre les cibles puis elle engagea sa marche plus loin. Harold sourit béatement et prit le reste pour ne pas tarder à la rejoindre.

Ils appelèrent leur dragon et avec leurs aides, ils allèrent installer les cibles sur toute l'île. En rentrant au camp, ils furent surpris de voir qu'aucun carnage n'avait été commit. C'était plutôt un miracle. Rustik et les jumeaux s'amusaient à se mettre de la peinture sur le visage mais c'était amusant. La tente de provisions avait été montée et Beltïana était dans les bras d'Arnold sur le bord du lac. Les deux « amis » se quittèrent. Harold alla voir Rustik et les jumeaux alors qu'Astrid, elle, se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie humaine.

« Alors, c'est prêt ? Demanda Ingrid.

\- Oui ! Nous avons tout installé.

\- Vous en avez mit du temps, brailla Varek.

\- En effet, on s'est arrêté… Pour s'entrainer… À vous mettre la raclée de votre vie. »

Ils éclatèrent d'un rire moqueur puis Ingrid prit sérieusement le bras d'Astrid pour qu'elles s'éloignent, laissant Varek avec Arnold.

« Vous vous êtes vraiment entraînés ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir encore, Ingrid ?

\- Tu étais seule avec lui.

\- Oui.

\- Dans la forêt…

\- Oui.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé ?

\- Mais non ! Tu es encore sur cette histoire franchement ?

\- Vaguement.

\- À quoi espères-tu t'accrocher sérieux ? »

La brune adressa alors un signe de tête à son amie pour qu'elle se retourne ce qu'elle fit sans la moindre discrétion. Harold était entrain de la regarder, le rose aux joues.

« Je m'accroche à ça, As. Me dis pas que ça ne crève pas les yeux.

\- Tu me fatigues Ingrid.

\- Si tu continues de te faire du mal en niant les évidences, je te jure que je vais réparer ça violemment. »

Pour seule réponse, Astrid soupira, agacée, puis elle repartit vers les garçons, laissant son amie seule avec ses réflexions.

« Si tout est prêt, on va pouvoir commencer ? Demanda Arnold gentiment.

\- Je pense, oui ! D'ailleurs, comment est arrivée Beltïana ?

\- Derrière la cascade ! –Il montre la chute d'eau à la rive opposé- Un long tunnel passe sous la roche, ça mène à une rivière derrière jusqu'à la mer.

\- C'est très impressionnant.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Tu as un lien très fort avec elles Arnold. Rends-toi compte un instant de la distance qu'on a parcouru de la rive jusqu'ici… Et elles sont venues. »

Le jeune homme sourit agréablement et caressa les têtes de ses dragonnes qui semblaient s'assoupir.

« Allons les filles, vous endormez pas trop, vous allez manquer d'air…

\- Bien tout le monde ! Nous allons pouvoir commencer, il est temps de passer à l'esthétique. »

L'attitude d'Harold les rendait tous à nouveau heureux et confiant. Il avait retrouvé son humeur habituelle, oubliant partiellement les soucis avec Viggo et temporellement avec… Arnold. Il prit les deux bols de peinture que Rustik et les jumeaux avaient préparé puis il se tourna vers la bande.

« Hum… Il faut faire les équipes.

\- JE ME METS AVEC ARNOLD ! S'écria Kranedur. Il fait partit de la famille à présent… N'est-ce pas Poulet ? »

L'animal piaula avec amusement comme s'il acceptait parfaitement ce que disait le jumeau.

« Arnold va venir avec Harold et moi, défendit Astrid.

\- Ah, parce que Harold et toi vous avez déjà décidé…

\- On est toujours dans la même équipe Rustik !

\- Pour égaliser… Hum… Varek et Ingrid vous avez qu'à faire équipe avec les jumeaux. On prend Rustik et Arnold. Déclara Harold.

\- Comme si on avait le choix… Sourit Ingrid.

\- Deux flammes, deux épines et deux points faibles.

\- HÉ ! S'écrièrent Arnold et Rustik.

\- Je rigole… Bon alors vous êtes l'équipe verte et nous l'équipe rouge. Je propose qu'on se fasse un maquillage commun en fonction de nos équipes. Une fois fait, nous ferons un ou deux tours de terrain pour qu'on vous aillez le parcours en tête. Le départ se fera ici même au camp. Nous colorerons les pointes de nos flèches et nos lames en fonction de notre équipe et après deux tours, l'équipe qui aura atteint le plus de cibles sera gagnante.

\- Y aura assez de cibles ?

\- Suffisamment pour vous rendre perdant oui. Souffla Astrid

\- Pas de bagarres ou de violences pendant les tours, pas d'insultes et de disputes, vous jouez votre rôle, point.

\- C'est une compétition Harold. Ria Astrid.

\- Ouais et vous allez vous prendre une raclée Throstonesque.

\- Pire que Thorstonesque ma chère sœur. Mégathorstonesque !

\- On va vous explosez !

\- Vous déchirez !

\- Vous détruire !

\- Vous laminez !

\- Comme des poulets !

\- Comme… Wait. Quoi ?!

\- LES JUMEAUX. STOP.

\- C'est nous qui allons gagner ! AHAH ! Rappelez-vous que j'ai le meilleur dragon et le meilleur entraînement corporel. Matez un peu mes biceps ! Rustik ! Rustik ! Ouais ! Ouais ! Ouais !

\- Mais arrêtez un peu de jacasser ! J'ai des dragonnes supers rapides qui peuvent paralyser vos dragons en moins de deux !

\- Ça ne compte pas Arnold. Ma chère Sonovent peut les clouer au sol beaucoup plus rapidement.

\- C'est la dresseuse qu'on va clouer.

\- Ah ouais ? J'aimerai bien voir ça mon amie blondinette.

\- Bouledogre peut vous assommez pendant plusieurs jours rien qu'avec sa queue massif !

\- Vous allez perdre ! S'écria Rustik.

\- ON VA GAGNER. »

Fatigué, Harold soupira et posa les bols au sol. Malgré les protestations de ses amis, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Peut-être qu'au fond, c'était pour ça qu'il les appréciait vraiment. Après s'être calmés –quoique pas vraiment-, ils se mirent tous à croupis pour tremper leurs doigts dans leur peinture d'équipe. Rustik s'était amusé à appeler la sienne HARA et les jumeaux KIVK. Prendre la première lettre de leur prénom ne donnait pas forcément le plus beau nom d'équipe mais ils se disaient comme des enfants que ce nom sera reconnu au nom de Thor s'ils étaient victorieux. KIVK s'était décidée à faire une tête de mort sur leur visage sous l'idée des jumeaux alors qu'au contraire, HARA s'était fait deux simples traits sur chaque joue. Harold observait chacun de ses amis prendre plaisir à dessiner le triomphe de leur future victoire –ou non-. Ingrid gloussait en essayant de dessiner la fameuse tête de mort sur Varek mais le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que malgré ses nombreuses qualités, c'était une catastrophe. Le vert débordait un peu sur le contour des yeux, censé rester nu. Les jumeaux se battaient comme d'habitude mais Kranedur semblait complètement ébahi à l'idée de peindre le corps de son poulet alors que du côté de Rustik et Arnold, tout était plutôt calme. En fait, tous les deux sympathisaient et c'était assez miraculeux de voir qu'Arnold supportait les propos narcissiques du Jorgenson. Sans l'avouer à lui-même, Harold commençait tout juste à apprécier sa gentillesse et son calme contrôlé. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers Astrid et la regarda tracer les traits rouges sur ses joues. Il ne put dire si c'était le fruit de son imagination ou non mais ses gestes avaient paru si gracieux et si fébriles qu'il dut s'efforcer de détourner le regard pour ne pas rougir. Il s'avança alors timidement à son endroit et se baissa pour tremper ses doigts dans la peinture. Mais juste à temps, la jeune femme le stoppa.

« Non attends, ça ne sert à rien de gâcher. »

Pris au dépourvu, il la regarda, le regard un peu trop brillant puis il la laissa s'approcher de lui. Elle planta son regard également dans le sien puis elle approcha ses doigts encore rouges de peinture vers ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs et elle dessina doucement les traits. Elle le fit si délicatement qu'Harold en eut des frissons, il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Son corps ne lui répondait plus et se contentait de se concentrer sur les mouvements d'Astrid. La bouche entrouverte, celle-ci semblait presque fascinée de faire cela et de loin, cette situation semblait presque carrément grotesque. Ingrid les fixait et elle pouvait le confirmer. Mais tous les deux semblaient tellement captivés par l'un et l'autre qu'ils finissaient par oublier un instant où ils étaient. Il faut se l'avouer, le baiser que lui avait donné Astrid était minime mais néanmoins ils leur avaient rappelé ces moments lorsqu'ils avaient 15 ans, de quoi se mémoriser les nombreuses gênes qu'ils avaient eut par la suite. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle garda pourtant ses doigts sur ses joues que sans le vouloir, elle caressa fébrilement.

« Voilà. On est prêt. »

Le jeune homme sourit et mouilla ses lèvres dans un sourire. Les siennes se tordirent en un sourire éclatant puis elle se leva et s'éloigna en lui donnant un dernier regard qu'elle aurait souhaité amical –Mais bien sûr, ça n'avait pas marché-.

Lorsque les dragonniers furent prêts et eurent peint les nombreuses armes, ils se mirent à dos de leur dragon qui étaient scellés de deux sacs d'armes chacun. Arnold se remit derrière Astrid, histoire d'observer lui aussi le parcours. Ils décollèrent dans une bonne ambiance alors qu'Harold leur décrivait le chemin et les emplacements précis des cibles. Du coin de l'œil, il avait remarqué qu'Arnold et Astrid ne l'écoutaient pas et préféraient rirent et discuter tous les deux. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais il préféra se résilier à montrer cette colère ou… Cette jalousie ?

Astrid et lui avaient pris soin d'installer également des cibles près de la berge et au bord de la mer pour que le parcours fasse bien le tour de Queue-Fleurie. Une fois que le tour fut fait, ils s'installèrent tous en ligne près du camp.

Arnold retourna près de Beltïana, enleva son haut pour se mettre torse nu et grimpa sur leur dos après qu'elles aient arrêté de faire de l'électricité autour d'elles. Harold s'efforça de faire comme s'il n'avait pas vu le regard d'Astrid sur lui. Rustik, lui, semblait en admiration ce qui rendait la situation bien plus bizarre. L'avantage pour le nouvel arrivant, c'était que la rivière qui prolongeait le lac traversait toute l'île et pour ne pas le dispenser, le parcours avait été créé tout le long. Belïana et Altïana semblaient mécontentes de bouger maintenant et de quitter leur bain de soleil dans le lac mais Arnold les mettait en confiance et elles semblaient tellement l'aimer qu'elles étaient prêtes à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il soit heureux. Ils flottèrent alors jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient au niveau de la ligne de départ et lorsque qu'Harold donna le départ, ils partirent si vite que les dragonniers n'eurent pas le temps de les voir filer tel des vélocidards sous l'eau. Cela fit esquisser un sourire à l'équipe mais Ingrid semblait déterminée, elle, à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Ils foncèrent à travers les arbres et la première cible apparut devant eux, accrochée à une énorme branche d'arbre. Mais bientôt, ils purent apercevoir que la cible n'était pas toute seule et que trois autres étaient situées un peu autour. Rustik tenta de lancer une première mini hache qui était dans son sac de peau mais il manqua une des cibles. Arnold lança un pieu et atteignit celle sur la branche. Les jumeaux atteignirent également la même cible à droite en même temps. Harold monta un peu plus au dessus et fonça à travers les feuillages puis, il tira un tir plasma avec Krokmou sur la cible posé contre un tronc mort suivi de près par Varek et Ingrid qui en touchèrent une pas loin. La course fut intensément tendue et bientôt, les prises de tête revinrent et on pouvait entendre tout le monde se chamailler, se pousser pour passer le premier. Rustik avait empoigné les petits cheveux de Varek pour qu'il fonce dans un arbre et Arnold avait fait un saut énorme dans l'eau de l'océan alors qu'ils survoltaient la mer, et cela avait déstabilisé à mort les jumeaux qui s'étaient à moitié écrouler sur le sable. Seulement, bientôt, c'est l'équipe KIVK qui prit une grosse avance. De tête, ils avaient atteint plus de cibles que HARA et Harold avait beau tenté quoique ce soit, KIVK semblait déterminée à ne pas le laisser marquer et ça le rendait vraiment fou ! Astrid aussi semblait en difficulté, elle était sans arrêt bloquée par Ingrid qui n'oubliait pas de la narguer chaque fois qu'elle loupait une cible accidentellement. Pour faire simple, ils étaient loin d'avoir gagné et le premier tour de l'île allait bientôt être fini. Au deuxième tour, HARA réussit à remonter un peu. Il était plus difficile de viser les cibles car les armes étaient par moment plantées au milieu. C'est à ce moment que les coups physiques commençaient à s'échanger et Ingrid fut carrément rejetée de Sonovent accidentellement par Arnold.

Sonovent partit en demi-tour vers le camp ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, alors, elle hurla après elle sous les rires de Arnold et d'Astrid qui s'étaient décidés, à leur tour, de la narguer. En gardant notre point de vue sur elle, nous savions qu'elle était intérieurement entrain de rager horriblement. Elle parcourue de nombreux mètres et par cette chaleur, ce fut intenable ! Elle savait que pour les rattraper à présent, c'était définitivement mort alors… Elle préféra ralentir le rythme et compter sur son équipe pour gagner, car elle savait que rien n'était perdu. Ils allaient gagner ! En arrivant au camp, elle retrouve Sonovent, le nez près de la tente de provisions.

« Sonovent ! »

La dragonne releva si vite la tête qu'elle manqua de faire écrouler la tente. Elle regarda sa dresseuse avec frayeur, s'attendant à se faire gronder. Ingrid s'avança en courant vers elle et l'éloigna de là. Ensuite, elle redressa la tente puis elle se tourna vers elle et lui donna un regard très sévère.

« Je t'interdis de faire ça. Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas le droit. »

La dragonne bougonna et cala sa tête contre la poitrine d'Ingrid qui lui rendit son câlin avec amour.

« Tu remarqueras que je ne peux plus jouer à cause de toi beauté. » Souffla t-elle en souriant.

La dragonne s'amusa alors à lui donner des coups de tête en guise de pardon puis après ce moment d'affection, Ingrid alla à la rivière et prit dans sa sacoche un morceau de chiffon. Elle se pencha vers l'eau pendant que Sonovent buvait puis elle se frotta le visage fortement pour enlever la peinture. Elle passa le reste du temps les pieds dans l'eau avec sa dragonne attendant le retour des autres. Seulement, ils étaient longs et cela finissait par l'inquiéter. Ils n'étaient pas censés tarder, elle aurait su elle aurait continué la course ! Mais lorsque Varek arriva en courant au camp, sa panique s'amplifia. Elle se leva brutalement et accouru vers lui avant de venir le prendre dans ses bras. Il parlait vite et il semblait assez apeuré de la situation. Ce n'était pas les chasseurs. Ce n'était pas les ennemis non. C'était plus personnel que ça. Il lui expliqua les détails, les mots et les paroles… Et lorsqu'il eut finit, le regard d'Ingrid devint si froid qu'il en eut peur.

« J'en ai assez. »

Les poings serrés, elle s'engagea à grands pas vers la forêt pour retrouver le groupe et Varek dut lui courir après pour la rattraper. Il lui barra le passage et se mit au travers de son chemin.

« Je t'en pris, ne fais pas ça. Tu vas t'en vouloir Ingrid ! »

Elle le repoussa et partit sans l'écouter à leur recherche car le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que ça en valait la peine. Ce qui venait de se passer allait sûrement rester mémorable.

* * *

 **Quelle magnifique fin. Vous ne trouvez pas ? Bonnnn aller, essayez de deviner ce qu'il s'est passé, je vais rire. x)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre... Ouloulou mes gens, vous allez pleurer et hurler je crois. xDD Même moi rien que d'y penser je danse la macarena. C'est juste énorme.**

 **Je prépare quelque chose de giga méga géant pour les prochains chapitres donc... JE NE VEUX QUE DU POSITIF. OK ?! XD Je plaisante bien-sûr. Je ne tarderai pas pour le prochain chapitre. C'est promis !**

 **Gros bisous à tout le monde -et à mes amours :3-**

 **À bientôt les dramaturges.**

 **D.F.**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Boooonjourrrrnoooo !**

 **Ouiiiiiiii deux publications en deux jours, avouez c'est un miracle tombé du ciel. xDDD**

 **J'ai vraiment envie de rattraper mon retard donc j'avance ! D'ailleurs le deuxième et dernier chapitre de Hurt arrivera prochainement ! :)**

 **Encore désolée.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews magnifiques ! Je suis consciente que cette fic est bizarre. ET VU LA DERNIÈRE SAISON ELLE L'EST ENCORE PLUS. XDDD**

 **Alors ne jugez pas trop sévèrement ce chapitre, car déjà l'attitude d'Harold est différente mais sachez que c'est entièrement voulu et fait exprès. Ça pourra surprendre plus d'un, on ne sait jamais !**

 **J'espère ne pas trop vous faire hurler vu ce qu'il va se passer. xD**

 **Bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Chapitre 7

 _C'est à ce moment que les coups physiques commençaient à s'échanger et Ingrid fut carrément rejetée de Sonovent accidentellement par Arnold. Sonovent partit en demi-tour vers le camp ce qu'elle ne comprit pas, alors, elle hurla après elle sous les rires de Arnold et d'Astrid qui s'étaient décidés, à leur tour, de la narguer._

 _« Et une de moins ! » S'écria Arnold._

 _Ils se collèrent un peu plus à leur dragon pour leur donner un peu plus de vitesse._

 _« À nous la victoire… » S'exclama Astrid, un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage._

 _Ils étaient loin d'égaliser le score de l'équipe KIVK, mais l'aide que leur avait apporté Ingrid venait d'être désintégrée, il fallait donc qu'ils en profitent un maximum pour remonter la pente ! Harold se baissa aux oreilles de Krokmou et lui murmura des paroles d'encouragements. Il ajusta l'aileron et ils partirent ensuite à toute vitesse en avant, dépassant de loin les autres. Ils foncèrent vers les cibles ce qui permit à Harold d'enlever le surplus d'armes grâce à son épée. Arnold lui donna un regard de remerciement au loin et avec Rustik et Astrid, ils donnèrent tout ce qu'ils ont pour dépassé les autres et en profiter pour viser et lancer leur projectiles sur les cibles. Les jumeaux, complètement fatigués suite à leur chute sur le sable de l'île, furent carrément mis hors piste lorsque Rustik et Krochefer leur foncèrent dedans pour les dégager. Varek était seul._

 _HARA parcouru encore de nombreux mètres comme cela, seulement alors que l'on croyait que les jumeaux étaient mis hors-jeu, ils réapparurent tout à coup au milieu de la course, leur dragon fonçant à toute allure vers Rustik et Krochefer pour se venger. Des cris se firent entendre alors que les Thorston se mirent à rire bruyamment avant de revenir en arrière :_

 _« LAISSEZ-NOUS GAGNER ! »_

 _Ils lancèrent alors des projectiles de peintures énormes avec leur arbalète ; peinture qu'ils avaient dut garder en réserve exprès ! Résultat, Arnold s'en pris plein la tête et tomba dans l'eau de la rivière tandis que Beltïana continua sans voir son chemin. Harold s'en pris quelques-unes sans pour autant perdre de son équilibre alors, au moment où les projectiles allaient atteindre Astrid, il se mit devant elle et Krokmou écarta ses ailes pour servir de bouclier. La jeune fille releva alors les yeux et sourit tendrement à Harold. Une fois que les jumeaux calmèrent leurs lancés, ils foncèrent tous les deux pour frapper les dernières cibles. Varek frappa derrière eux plusieurs fois mais loupa sans espoir la plupart des cibles. Kognedur cria de rage, et Arnold rattrapa son équipe sur le dos de Beltïana de retour. Kranedur et Kognedur levèrent leur dernière hachette et visèrent. Au moment du lancé, la trajectoire dévia quelque peu par manque de concentration. Résultat : elle frôla Tempête de peu mais l'arme fut encore assez haute pour être rattrapée à temps tandis qu'elle descendait droit vers l'eau, Arnold souffla et se pencha sur ses filles pour qu'elles accélèrent. Au dernier moment, il attrapa d'une main la hachette et il la lança de toutes ses forces sur la dernière cible alors qu'ils venaient d'atteindre le bord de côte…_

* * *

« ON A GAGNÉ ! RUSTIK ! RUSTIK ! OUAIS ! OUAIS ! OUAIS !

\- Il faut compter !

\- Ça sert à rien… Leur couleur est bien plus présente que la nôtre... » Soupira Varek à l'adresse des jumeaux.

Astrid était tellement heureuse d'avoir gagné qu'elle descendit à toute vitesse de Tempête pour s'exclamer à cœur ouvert. Alors, elle sentit la présence chaude et rassurante d'Harold derrière elle tandis qu'il touchait son épaule. Son cœur battant à fière allure de l'adrénaline de la course, elle se retourna et sans réfléchir, elle l'embrassa courageusement avec passion apparente.

Ses bras entouraient son cou et les yeux fermés, elle savourait pleinement cette sensation qu'elle rêvait depuis longtemps mais qu'elle n'a jamais voulu avouer…

« Euh… » Couina Varek.

Mais cela ne dura que quelques millièmes de secondes. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose qu'elle ne reconnaissait en rien au dragonnier car en effet, il se trouva qu'elle comprit exactement les raisons des toussotements qui s'étaient réveillés autour d'eux. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour protester mais elle fut incapable de dire quoique ce soit. La bande la fixait avec de grands yeux presque méconnaissables, ils étaient rouges et extrêmement embarrassés. Et c'était compréhensif.

Car ce n'était pas Harold qu'elle venait d'embrasser avec folie amoureuse mais le nouvel étranger de la rive.

Cependant, cela ne sembla pas l'arrêter et Arnold en profita pour la recoller contre lui et l'embrasser à nouveau sans gêne, avec une envie beaucoup trop apparente. Elle tenta de le repousser mais il y m'était toute sa force et ça devenait extrêmement tendu. Elle aurait voulu crier de rage et le frapper, mais ce fut impossible ; néanmoins, pendant le peu de secondes passées, une personne avait déjà explosé et elle venait de se diriger droit vers Arnold pour lui asséner un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Et Astrid fut incapable de bouger après cela, regardant Harold le frapper toujours plus fort, coup sur coup.

« Harold ! »

Rustik et les jumeaux accoururent pour l'arrêter mais au même moment, Arnold l'avait repoussé pour se défendre et l'attaquer à son tour.

« Arrête ça ! » Cria t-il.

 **Boum.**

Il le frappa une nouvelle fois mais son poing atteignit son œil et lorsqu'Arnold releva la tête, sa paupière était loin d'être normale.

« Varek vas chercher Ingrid ! »

Le jeune viking s'en alla au dos de sa Bouledogre tandis que Rustik était parvenu à maîtriser Harold, les bras autour de lui.

« Arrête de bouger autant p… AH !

\- Lâche-moi ! »

Harold se dégagea et s'apprêta à s'en reprendre à Arnold. Il se jeta sur lui et le massacra de ses poings à la suite mais cette fois-ci c'est les jumeaux qui lui barrèrent la route.

« Ça sert à rien mon pote ! Reste tranquille ! »

Il cria et se dégagea à nouveau de leur bras pour faire demi-tour. Il se posa contre un arbre pas loin, ferma les yeux et souffla fortement. Krokmou l'avait rejoint et gémissait d'un rugissement plaintif en frottant sa tête contre lui. Il les rouvrit. Des larmes naissances s'efforçaient de ne pas surgir aux coins de ses yeux bien que ce fût difficile.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fais… » Murmura t-il.

Astrid se fraya un chemin entre la bande pour venir le rejoindre.

« TU N'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA. »

Entre temps, Rustik donna un signe de tête à ses amis pour qu'ils s'éloignent et les laissent.

« Toi, j'en ai pas fini avec toi ! Menaça t-il à l'adresse d'Arnold.

\- Harold ! »

Le jeune inconnu continua sa route sans se retourner, énervé aussi on suppose. Après qu'ils se soient éloignés, un silence horrible flottait autour d'eux. Horrible. Terrifiant. Astrid ne savait pas quoi dire.

Harold ne savait pas quoi faire.

C'était le néant.

Au début, Astrid n'osait tellement pas le regarder qu'elle se contentait de fixer le sol… Mais une fois que ses yeux se relevèrent pour trouver les siens et qu'elle surprit son regard blessé et anéanti la fixer, elle perdit pied complètement.

« Harold…

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit… Murmura t-il.

\- Je pensais… Je te jure que…

\- Ne dis rien. Tu sais quoi je comprends parfaitement. Il a le droit de te mériter, après tout il a de quoi plaire. »

Sur une brise d'émotion trop forte, Harold s'éloigna en passant devant elle brusquement, prêt à monter sur Krokmou.

« Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois je te le promets !

\- Tu veux que je te dise ? Je pensais vraiment qu'on était enfin entrain de se trouver toi et moi !

\- Quoi… ? Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu le sais très bien Astrid ! J'étais enfin prêt à dire ouvertement…

\- Non. Tu ne peux pas…

\- J'attendais le bon moment… Je me disais que ces petites vacances pouvaient nous être bénéfiques… Mais apparemment je ne faisais pas partie de ton plan.

\- Harold tu as très bien vu que je n'étais pas du tout consentante à ce baiser ! Je… Je pensais… »

Devait-elle véritablement lui dire la véritable raison de ce baiser précipité… Ce baiser qu'elle pensait pouvoir lui donner à lui…

« Tu pensais quoi Astrid ?

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas…

\- Mais tu l'as fais. »

Pourquoi les mots ne sortaient-ils pas de sa bouche… Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à le dire… Tout restait entièrement dans sa gorge. Comme pris au piège par la tentation. Elle culpabilisait au plus haut point. Elle savait que c'était le moment de se faire comprendre ! Le regard d'Harold la transperçait furieusement d'une colère intense et elle refusait de perdre sa confiance une seconde fois. Une confiance qu'elle perdrait pour toujours… Avec son amour.

« Harold… »

Seulement, Ingrid arriva.

Accourant en tête de groupe sur sa dragonne, elle s'entoura de la bande et observa la scène totalement perplexe, ne voulant pas dévoiler sa colère de suite. Elle soupira et sourit d'un ton faussement naturel :

« Alors, qui a gagné ?

\- Personne. » Répondit froidement Harold, en dépassant tout le monde, pour se diriger droit vers la forêt en direction du camp (en tâchant partiellement de s'arrêter au niveau d'Arnold pour lui lancer un regard pire que meurtrier en le bousculant d'un coup d'épaule avant de s'en aller.)

Le silence régna parmi la bande qui fixait Astrid comme s'ils attendaient eux aussi des réponses. Mais la mine affreusement culpabilisante d'Astrid força Ingrid à éloigner les autres pour qu'elle puisse se retrouver seule à seule avec elle dans l'espoir qu'elle puisse comprendre parfaitement l'histoire –bien qu'elle en connaisse une bonne partie et que cela l'énerva au plus haut point ; même si elle refusa de l'exprimer pour le moment.-

« Astrid. »

La blonde lui tourna le dos pour venir ''ajuster'' les sacoches accrochées à la selle de Tempête.

« Explique-moi…

\- Y a rien à expliquer Ingrid, j'ai dérapé c'est tout…

\- Je suppose que rien ne sortira de ta bouche, comme toujours… »

Ingrid soupira et dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour s'efforcer de ne pas dire ce qu'elle a sur le cœur. Car elle sait que ça ferait terriblement mal.

« Laisse-moi lui parler. »

La galanterie d'Arnold était revenue. Il était seul, sans ses dragonnes dans la rivière pour l'accompagner. Il était en retrait par rapport aux filles et se méfiait de l'agressivité d'Ingrid qui pouvait surgir à tout moment.

« Toi, ne t'en mêle pas et retourne voir les autres ! Ne l'approche pas !

\- S'il te plait. J'y tiens vraiment. »

Le regard insistant du jeune homme paru sincère et Ingrid ne pu se résilier à y résister. Elle toucha l'épaule d'Astrid comme pour la soutenir dans son ressenti terrible.

« Ne te laisse pas faire. »

Puis elle fit demi tour, Sonovent collée à elle. Elle s'approcha dangereusement d'Arnold, le regard glacial.

« Je te préviens, ne fait pas un pas de travers ou je te…

\- Je garderai mes distances. C'est promis. »

Il tenta de lui adresser un sourire. Seulement, la brune n'en décocha pas un pour autant et elle passa devant lui froidement pour s'éloigner vers le camp.

Il faisait tout à coup beaucoup plus froid sur Queue-Fleurie. Les fleurs aux alentours étaient loin de dégager la même beauté que d'habitude. La respiration d'Astrid était accélérée et son cœur, perdu et perturbé. Tout semblait s'être effondré d'un coup.

« Je suis désolé Astrid. »

La voix d'Arnold s'était brisée. Lorsque la blonde se retourna, les larmes aux yeux en repensant à la mine affreuse d'Harold, elle fut surprise de voir son nouvel ami totalement coupable et culpabilisé. La tête baissée, les poings serrés, il déglutit difficilement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé… Je suis sincère… Vraiment… Je…

\- C'est moi Arnold… Je n'aurai jamais du… C'était vraiment une mauvaise idée tout ça.

\- C'est ma faute. T'as voulu me repousser et… J'ai… Forcé…

\- Ne t'en fais pas. (Elle s'éloigne vers un tronc d'arbre mort sur lequel elle s'assit avec peine) C'est entièrement de ma faute. Si Harold te déteste maintenant c'est à cause de moi…

\- Il ne m'aimait déjà pas beaucoup de base tu sais.

\- Mais là c'est pire. Et Thor sait que malgré son âme charitable il peut devenir vraiment méchant avec toi. »

Arnold s'avança au même endroit et s'assit à côté d'Astrid. Il se mordit la lèvre de culpabilité et soupira avant de venir prendre la main de la blonde qu'il serra amicalement.

« Je te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait Astrid. Ce que tu as fait pour moi et Beltïana. (Il regarde ses dragonnes avec un sourire) Je te serais toujours reconnaissant. Tu m'as accepté et m'as fais confiance même si tu doutais de ce que pourrait penser tes amis.

\- Je trouvais cela tout à fait juste… Tu es dragonnier.

\- Dragonnier qui reste un traitre.

\- Par pour nous Arnold. Qu'importe ce que tu as fait avec Viggo. Je m'en fiche. Tu l'as fais pour sauver tes deux amies et j'aurai fais exactement la même chose pour Tempête si le piège s'était refermé sur nous.

\- J'ai tué des gens Astrid. »

Le ton brisé d'Arnold fit d'la peine à Astrid qui dut enrouler ses bras autour de lui pour lui faire un câlin consolant.

« J'en ai tué aussi.

\- Des chasseurs. Pas des civils.

\- Arnold, n'oublie pas ce pourquoi tu te bas et sers-toi de ce passé pour réussir et vaincre tes ennemis.

\- J'aimerai être aussi fort que toi.

\- Tu l'es Arnold. Tu l'es.

\- C'est Harold que tu pensais embrasser hein ? »

Astrid ne répondit pas mais elle n'eut pas besoin. Dans tous les cas, Arnold avait déjà compris depuis longtemps.

« Ça me fou encore plus mal mais j'aimerais t'aider.

\- Tu ne peux rien faire, il n'y a que moi qui peux régler ça.

\- Je m'en veux énormément. Je sais qu'il tient à toi et je viens juste de faire ce qu'il rêvait surement de faire depuis des mois. »

Astrid sourit, le rose aux joues, repensant brièvement à quelques vastes souvenirs qui traversaient son esprit. Elle regarda rêveusement l'horizon de la forêt vaste en face d'elle.

« Des années. Dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt ?

\- Je ne voulais pas… Je crois qu'il le voyait. Enfin j'en sais rien… Au fond je crois que… (Il se passa quelques secondes d'hésitation.)

\- Que quoi ? »

Astrid tourna son visage vers Arnold. Elle ressentit une grande aise et confiance ultime pour pouvoir dire ce qu'elle avait au fond de son cœur. Dire ce qu'elle n'a jamais dit ouvertement à Ingrid.

« Je crois que je l'aime. »

Elle avait dit ces mots en le regardant dans le profond de ses yeux. Ça avait été trop dur de l'assumer. Ça lui faisait peur. Maintenant, ses émotions reprirent le dessus et elle cacha son visage de ses mains, entièrement rouge.

« Astrid.

\- Je suis nulle.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas.

\- J'ai sans arrêt nié et repoussé mes propres sentiments ! Je n'ai fait que ralentir les choses et me faire plus de mal qu'autre chose…

\- Alors dis-lui.

\- Non. Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai… Ça changerait tout Arnold ! Tout !

\- Tu étais prête à l'embrasser j'te rappelle. »

Elle se tut. Elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle agissait sans aucune logique ! Prête à l'embrasser quelques temps plus tôt mais actuellement incapable de lui dire ses ressentis…

« Je l'avais déjà embrassée auparavant.

\- Et vous ne sortez pas ensemble.

\- Non… On avait 15 ans, c'était différent. »

Tout à coup Arnold explosa de rire.

« Arrête de rire ! C'est loin d'être aussi facile !

\- Je ne vous comprends définitivement pas ! Dit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Et tu ne nous comprendras jamais. C'est compliqué. En vérité… Je crois que je me suis toujours attendue à ce qu'il m'embrasse à son tour et me prouve qu'il voulait aller plus loin. Mais rien.

\- Il est peut-être bien trop timide.

\- Plus aujourd'hui ! J'veux dire il y a bien des instants où il aurait pu ! J'ai du mal à le cerner, parfois je lui envois des signaux mais…

\- Tu sais, peut-être qu'il se dit la même chose de son côté. Peut-être qu'au fond, lui aussi attends le bon moment ou attends que tu fasses le premier pas. Sans comptabiliser les années précédentes… C'était peut-être pas aussi sérieux que tu ne le penses.

\- Ça ne l'était pas en effet. »

Il eut un silence. Un silence qui fut bientôt brisé par les nouveaux gloussements d'Arnold, qui se retenait d'exploser.

« Non mais attends je comprends vraiment pas ! »

Astrid le frappa violemment à l'épaule.

« Laisse tomber, on est bien trop complexe pour toi. Sourit-elle.

\- On devrait peut-être retourner au camp. »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'affaissa tout à coup, repensant aux cris et aux regards d'Harold.

« Pour la première fois d'ma vie, j'ai peur que ça dérape vraiment.

\- Pas besoin de lui parler pour autant, vivez normalement, vous vous calmerez et ça ira mieux. Quant à moi je vais me faire discret.

\- Encore désolée Arnold.

\- Excuse-toi encore et je te balance dans l'océan Astrid, dans l'histoire c'est bien à moi de m'en vouloir. »

xXx

Au camp de base, le silence de mort était présent. Ingrid et Varek étaient assis l'un contre l'autre près de la rivière, Rustik discutait et riait avec les jumeaux ; avec nervosité en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé. Et Harold était entrain d'analyser sa carte de l'Archipel plus loin, retournant ses réflexions. Le plus dur, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment que ce petit con d'Arnold était actuellement aux côtés d'Astrid pour en profiter et lui lécher les bottes. Il avait envie de casser un mur rien que d'y penser. Il n'avait jamais été aussi tendu qu'actuellement. Et cette sensation que son cœur allait exploser… C'était la première fois qu'il la ressentait aussi fort. Le fait qu'Astrid embrasse Arnold ça l'avait vraiment détruit. Il était rempli d'une haine profondément dégouté. Dégouté car il pensait vraiment qu'elle pouvait voir au delà qu'une amitié certaine avec lui. Il avait ressenti ce rapprochement et cette envie mutuelle d'aller plus loin.

Mais non.

Peut-être c'était-il imaginé tout ça car apparemment elle semblait avoir trouvé mieux. Ça le mettait hors de lui.

C'est qu'ils devaient bien se bécoter actuellement. Tous les deux. Dans les bois.

Harold serra les poings en s'efforçant de ne pas garder cette image affreuse qui passait dans sa tête.

« Je pourrai dire que je la déteste Krokmou. Mais c'est impossible. »

Le fury nocturne se frotta contre son ami, considérant cela comme une aide importante.

« Elle avait pas le droit de me faire ça. Je pensais que nous étions proches tous les deux… Je le pensais… Elle m'a offert des faux espoirs. »

Krokmou gazouilla tendrement. Harold gratouilla alors le haut de sa tête en se perdant dans ses pensées.

« Je l'aime, souffla t-il en serrant les dents.

\- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

\- Si Arnold ose la toucher devant mes yeux, je te promets que je vais le tuer. Le tuer tu m'entends ? »

Krokmou lui donna des coups de tête comme pour lui demander de se ressaisir. Il n'avait jamais vu Harold comme ça.

Au même moment, des cris se firent entendre du côté d'Ingrid et Varek qui s'étaient retrouvés asperger d'eau lorsqu'Arnold était revenu à toute vitesse par la rivière avec Altïana et Belïana.

« Bien jouer mes filles !

\- Arnold ! »

Astrid de son côté était arrivée sur Tempête du côté des jumeaux et Rustik qui lui lançaient des regards naturels pour détendre l'atmosphère déjà assez tendue. Harold se rapprocha du groupe. En vérité, personne n'osait reparler à Arnold comme avant. Ils trouvaient surement que son attitude était totalement reprochable vu que les sentiments réciproques qui concernaient Harold et Astrid ont été perturbés.

À l'heure du déjeuner, les jumeaux essayèrent de sortit leurs vannes habituelles et lourdes mais comme personne semblait y faire attention, ils finirent par abandonner. Astrid avait tenté de se rapprocher d'Harold, mais son cœur battait si vite qu'elle n'osait plus lui adresser le moindre mot. Ingrid observait la scène, et ça l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« Vous savez je suis pas venue ici pour qu'il y ait une ambiance pareille. Si c'est ça autant retourner sur la rive. »

Le silence des jumeaux et de Rustik signifia surement qu'ils étaient d'accord avec cela. Seulement, Harold ignora cette réplique. Astrid de même. Seul Arnold avait adressé un regard désolant à Ingrid, voyant son énervement grandir toujours plus.

Dans l'après-midi, certain avait décidé d'aller voler d'une manière ou d'une autre en groupe. Seul Ingrid, Varek, Harold et Astrid restèrent pour parler de plan tactique.

Plan qu'ils étaient censés reprendre en rentrant à la rive mais évidemment connaissant Harold, il fallait s'y reprendre au plus vite surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Viggo.

À un moment qui put paraître normal, Ingrid et Varek partirent exprès pour laisser une chance à Harold et Astrid de s'expliquer.

Malheureusement pour Astrid, ça semblait mal partit.

« Harold…

\- Il doit être hors de notre portée et doit préparer un plan beaucoup plus grand que ce que l'on imagine…

\- S'il te plait. Je voudrai te parler.

\- On s'est déjà tout dit.

\- On ne s'est rien dit justement.

\- Pas besoin, les gestes suffisent. Et mes yeux l'ont parfaitement compris. » Dit-il en s'éloignant sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

Elle lui coupa alors la route et se mit devant lui pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Arrête un peu.

\- Non j'ai pas envie. Tu devrais rejoindre Arnold par ailleurs, il t'attend. Dit-il en désignant Beltïana qui venait d'arriver avec les autres dragons.

\- Regarde-moi. »

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux vers elle, essayant de cacher sa douleur profonde.

« Oui ? »

Astrid inspira fortement et lui prit les mains.

« C'est toi que je voulais embrasser. »

Les traits d'Harold se détendirent tout à coup, même si son expression ne changea pas pour autant.

« Sur le coup de la rapidité, je pensais que c'était toi derrière moi. C'est pour ça que j'ai repoussé Arnold. Je pensais que c'était toi au début.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je… J'en avais envie. »

Arnold ouvrit grand les yeux en l'entendant dire ça. Elle était elle-même entrain de gâcher sa seule chance de lui faire entendre ses sentiments.

« T'en avais envie ? Ah oui ? Tu voulais rattraper le coup loupé de la dernière fois à la base ?

\- J'étais contente Harold ! Je voulais simplement… Raaaaa entends seulement que ce n'était pas intentionnel !

\- C'est pas vraiment ça que je voulais entendre Astrid. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Toujours plus. Continuant de se perdre dans l'affinité de ses yeux bleus perdus.

« Dis-le.

\- De quoi tu parles…

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- Pourquoi serait-ce à moi de le dire ?

\- T'as une erreur à réparer.

\- Tu es vraiment devenu un abruti Harold.

\- Un abruti rageur, oui.

\- T'es au courant que c'est humiliant pour moi là ? » S'énerva t-elle

Il lui prit le poignet et insista.

« Dis-le moi.

\- T'es devenu complètement malade.

\- On se demande à cause de qui. »

Elle se recula vivement et lui adressa un regard perçant mélangé à du dégout.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais j'apprécie pas du tout ! »

Il fit un pas vers elle comme s'il était prêt à la rapprocher à nouveau de lui mais tout à coup, Arnold s'interposa et se mit entre eux deux.

« Arrête Harold, t'es entrain de réagir n'importe comment là.

\- Toi… »

Harold se jeta sur lui mais Arnold bloqua ses poings.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'assouvir ta colère de cette façon. Je comprends que c'était une énorme erreur ! Mais tu ne peux pas te permettre de réagir comme ça !

\- NE ME DIS PAS COMMENT JE DOIS RÉAGIR SALE… »

Arnold envoya alors un coup de poing à Harold qui tomba au sol sur le coup du choc.

« Je suis désolé, fallait vraiment que je le fasse. »

Les dragonniers s'étaient rapprochés… Et la première à réagir fut Ingrid qui le moins qu'on puisse dire ne fut pas très enchantée de voir cela.

« Mais… ! Harold ! »

Le maître des dragons se releva et tint son nez quelques instants. Heureusement il n'avait rien, il enleva donc sa main sans crainte et tenta de se ruer à nouveau vers l'Étranger. Ingrid le stoppa.

« LAISSE MOI PASSER ! JE VAIS LUI DÉFIGURER SA PETITE TÊTE DE…

\- ALORS MAINTENANT TU T'ARRÊTES ET TU M'ÉCOUTES ! »

Ingrid avait littéralement hurlé. Tout le monde avait ouvert la bouche. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu s'énervée à ce point et encore moins sur Harold.

« Je commence à en avoir ras le casque de tes bêtises ! Depuis qu'Arnold est ici tu ne fais que gâcher l'ambiance parmi nous et ça commence véritablement à me CHAUFFER! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé à l'intérieur de toi depuis pour que tu réagisses aussi différemment de d'habitude mais je t'assure que c'est loin d'être plaisant ! Et encore moins pour Astrid ! Mais évidemment tu dois surement te dire qu'en réagissant aussi durement ça va tout régler ? Tu veux que je te dise ça me fais presque pitié Harold ! Tu forces à Astrid à dévoiler ses sentiments alors que t'es même pas capable de le lui dire toi-même !

\- C'est même pas ça le…

\- Bien-sûr que si ! Ça fait des années que ça dure ! Des années ! Tu crois que je l'ai pas remarqué ?!

\- Ingrid… Coupa Astrid.

\- NON ! Je suis désolée un moment faut bien vous faire bouger ! Vous m'avez énervée tous les deux ! Sans arrêt entrain de se prendre la tête alors qu'un simple je t'aime pourrait tellement tout changer !

\- Ingrid… Couina Varek. Arrête, t'es entrain de faire une erreur monumentale…

\- Alors quoi ?! Faut que je le dise à votre place c'est ça ? C'est…

\- Ingrid !

\- ... si difficile de comprendre que depuis que t'es gosse t'es amoureux d'elle !? Si difficile de faire le moindre petit pas !? T'es tellement borné et obsédé par Viggo et les dragons que t'es incapable d'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que elle ressent ! Totalement ! Mais évideeeemment, il n'y a qu'elle qui doit dévoiler ses sentiments, sinon ça ne marche pas. EVIDEMMENT. Bon sang mais je m'écouterai je suivrais Arnold et je t'en balancerai une deuxième ! Tu l'aimes alors montre-lui au lieu de la faire souffrir et de l'enfoncer encore plus, abruti ! Et toi ! (Elle se tourne vers Astrid), je pensais vraiment ne jamais pouvoir m'énerver comme ça contre toi mais si tu pouvais un peu plus assumer tes sentiments je pense que ça ce serait bien mieux passer ! J'en ai marre de devoir te sortir les vers du nez ! J'en ai marre de te voir souffrir et divaguer sur tes sentiments alors que tu es parfaitement consciente que tu l'aimes ! Marre car vous vous bouffez mutuellement alors que vous pourriez profiter de meilleures années ensembles ! Mais noooon ! Autant se prendre la tête et continuer à souffrir et à pourrir les autres aussi par ailleurs ! Bah oui évidemment, laissons nos amis assister à ça et vivre la même ambiance que nous ! C'est vrai que c'est génial des vacances pareilles hein ?! »

Le silence poursuivit ses cris. Tout le monde fixait Ingrid avec des grands yeux. Varek avait ses mains devant sa bouche, Harold avait un regard noir qui trahissait sa colère pour elle, et Astrid avait littéralement les larmes aux yeux. Elle fixa Ingrid et comprenant que ça ne servait plus à rien de cacher quoique ce soit vu que ce fut dévoilé, elle lui soupira d'un ton dramatique :

« Tu viens de tout gâcher. »

Astrid n'osait plus regarder Harold.

Harold n'osait plus regarder Astrid.

La gêne était bien présente.

Ingrid, toujours aussi énervée de leur attitude en particulier celle d'Harold, s'éloigna pour aller prendre ses affaires qu'elle remit sur Sonovent.

« Ingrid, attends ! S'exclama Varek.

\- Je retourne sur la rive! Je ne reste pas ici si c'est pour vivre une ambiance pareille ! »

Arnold avait également bougé. Il avait reprit ses quelques sacs, et s'était redirigé vers Beltïana sans adresser un regard à personne.

« Arnold ! Appela Astrid, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que vos relations soient détruites par ma faute. Je m'en vais !

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute !

\- Pas la peine de le dire Astrid. Je le sais. »

Et le temps qu'elle se retourne pour parler à Ingrid, celle-ci avait déjà disparu et un terrible silence régna au milieu du camp.

Pire encore, Harold s'était éloigné un peu plus dans la forêt avec Krokmou.

Et le dernier regard qu'il lui lança lui fit perdre la tête. Elle s'imagina un adieu temporaire…

Alors la seule chose qu'elle trouva normal de faire c'est de lui courir après pour le rattraper.

* * *

 **Faut avouer qu'un moment ou l'autre on aurait fini par réagir comme Ingrid. xD Même si ça se fait clairement pas.**

 **Donc ambiance gachée, jalousie extrême, petite violence, Ingrid qui se barre, Arnold qui se barre, Harold qui part s'enterrer je ne sais où pour se maudir...**

 **Ah c'est beau.**

 **Le prochain va pas être gai ! xD**

 **Déjà retour de Viggo et des chasseurs. Violence et... D'autres petites choses. :3**

 **Bisous et à bientôt mes amours !**

 **D.F.**


	9. Chapitre 8

**BONJOUR ! Dis-le moi est de retour, après une quelconque mort inexpliquéeeeee... XD**

 **Ravie de vous revoir aussi, et surtout ravie de vous offrir enfin la suite. ;) Alors, j'ai carrément changer mon programme car en fait, ce chapitre n'était pas censé se dérouler de cette manière... MAIS j'ai jugé acceptable de continuer sur une voie comme celle qui vous est proposée, vous verrez !**

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 _Rafxsulfuslovestory :_ Ma chère Raf ! Hello. ^-^ Bon bah écoute voilà la suite pour toi... Je te préviens ne fais pas tout de suite de finette absolument dramatique, je sais que je tue souvent mes persos mais j'ai promis que celle là n'en aurait pas ! (je crois xD) J'ai telleeeeement honte de publier des mois et des mois plus tard... J'espère tout de même être à la hauteur de tes espérances. ;) Bonne lecture !

 _Poulette :_ Voilà la suite ! Je n'ai plus qu'à te dire bonne lecture, malgré mon retard interminable. x)

 _Fayerr : _ Mon ange démoniaque. ^-^ Tu m'as laissé deux reviews ! XDD Je viens de seulement remarquer c'est chaud. x) BAH ALORS ? ON A LA MÉMOIRE COURTE ? :P Je suis ravie de voir que ça te met dans tous tes états quand même, tes réactions me tuent toujours autant et c'était un plaisir de relire cette review depuis... (Compte)... Non en fait je sais plus. x) Ouais je sais je suis trop nulle avec mes retards ! Mais boooon je saurais me rattraper ! :3 Bonne lecture ! Love u

 _alittlebutterfly : _ Salut toi ! Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire, ça me fait plaisir ! Je t'offre cette suite avec grande passion, en espérant ne pas trop de surprendre ! ;) Gros bisous.

 _New : _ Parce que terminer un chapitre sur un cliffhanger c'est toujours plus accrochant :P BON OK ÇA FAIT DES MOIS J'AI PLUS PUBLIÉ ET QUE VOUS M'ATTENDEZ MAIS BON. x) Désolée, désolée, désolée... Bonne lecture !

 _LittleSayuri : _ Ma lili ! :3 Toi aussi me tape pas, pleaaaase ! XD Ça doit te faire bizarre de me revoir revenir sur cette fan fiction... Je sais, je suis pas aussi sérieuse que toi, je ne publie pas toutes les semaines je suis trop nulle :c Mais au moins, je n'abandonne pas ! Je suis toujours là ! Et en FORCE ! ^-^ J'espère que cette suite inattendue te plaira ! Bonne lecture ma chérie, je te retrouve la prochaine sur une review de points communs 2 ^-^ Bisous

 _Chou-chan-animus : _ Hello ! Ahah j'ai adoré ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ! On remarque que tes théories ne sont pas si mauvaises de mon côté... Mais tu n'auras la réponse que prochainement... ;) Encore merci ! Bonne lecture à toi, chère lectrice ! ^-^

 _Jadounette : _ Merci beaucoup Jade, tu es adorable ! Je pense faire... Hum... 10 à 12 chapitres en fonction de mon envie ! ^-^ Donc, oui, c'est bientôt la fin. Bonne lecture !

 _Camillexkrokmou : _ Ahah, et bien la voilà la suite ! Et oui en effet, la nouvelle saison m'a relancée mais elle ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles idées pour cette fic pour autant ! Je garde mon idée de base donc... On verra ! ^-^

 **Encore désolée pour le retard, je fais vraiment de mon mieux au niveau de l'inspiration mais ces derniers mois j'étais à sec. x) Assurez-vous, je tenterai de la finir le plus vite possible ! Il ne reste que quelques chapitres ! Je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture, en espérant ne pas vous avoir totalement perdu !**

 **Bisous.**

 **D.F.**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Astrid ne pensait qu'à une chose : rattraper Harold pour de bon. En le suivant dans la forêt, elle se doutait bien qu'il finirait par s'envoler vers des horizons lointains ; il finissait toujours par le faire lorsqu'il voulait être seul ! Et vu le manque de traces qu'il y avait dans la forêt après lui avoir couru après, elle se doutait bien qu'il l'avait échappé.

Elle s'envola donc au plus vite avec Tempête car à présent, elle ne cherchait plus qu'à le retrouver et lui parler ; quitte à ce que les hurlements fusent et qu'elle s'en prennent plein la tête.

Elle en avait besoin.

Harold était tout aussi gêné, bouleversé et sûrement dans un malaise profond après le manège d'Ingrid. Mais comment ne pas l'être ? Toutes ces révélations qu'ils espéraient pouvoir s'avouer un jour avaient fini par être mis sous projecteurs devant tout le monde… Et par qui ? La meilleure amie de notre viking tête blonde. Au fond, Astrid ne savait pas si elle devait lui en vouloir… Elle avait eu toutes les raisons de s'énerver… Mais pas comme ça.

Alors, à présent, Astrid volait dans le ciel, à la recherche de la moindre trace quelconque d'un fury nocturne de passage et d'un garçon solitaire… Car son cœur était en peine ce jour-ci et elle espérait vivement pouvoir recoller les morceaux.

Elle vola si longtemps qu'elle cru faire quatre fois le tour de l'archipel. Elle passa devant plusieurs îles, frôla la mer et les îlots présents, s'arrêta dans certains endroits qu'elle savait pas méconnu de lui mais rien qui n'attisa son attention prouva qu'Harold fut de passage avant elle. Pourtant elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Alors… Elle continua de chercher, en espérant pouvoir parvenir à son but.

Jusqu'à ce moment. Ce moment là où, à la tombée de la nuit, lorsque le ciel commençait tout juste à devenir obscure… Elle aperçut cette lueur à quelques mètres d'une île étrangère. Une lueur provenant d'un feu volontaire. Elle se décida donc à s'y rendre pour vérifier.

« Doucement ma belle, on est jamais trop sûr… »

En effet, il était difficile de savoir si la personne en question était bien Harold alors, il valait mieux pour le duo de choc d'y aller en douceur et avec précaution. Elles se posèrent sur l'île discrètement, à l'abri des regards. Astrid donna une caresse affectueuse à Tempête en lui adressant quelques mots doux pour qu'elle calme sa nervosité, puis, elles s'avancèrent ensemble à petits pas vers la lumière de ce feu entre les arbres.

Astrid n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. C'était une petite île partiellement pourvue d'arbres comme la plupart mais celle-ci dégageait une aura plutôt sombre et triste… Peut-être parce que c'était la nuit. Mais dans tous les cas, Astrid ne se sentait pas rassurée… Alors, elle prit en main sa chère hache et se mit en position de défense au cas où et arrivant facilement à l'endroit en question, elle se cacha derrière un arbre, ordonnant en parallèle à Tempête de se baisser plus loin.

Elle souffla, une boule au ventre bien présente puis elle passa légèrement la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir observer d'un œil discret la scène.

Il y avait bien un foyer et un feu autour duquel une personne se réchauffait. Un garçon. Un jeune garçon… Mais pas Harold. Ce jeune garçon n'était qu'un enfant et il tremblait de tout son corps. Astrid ne le voyait que de dos mais à le voir, elle perdit toute envie de se protéger et eu surtout une pitié trop intense pour lui. Elle fit quelques pas par derrière sur la pointe des pieds, prête à l'aider ou au moins obtenir quelques informations… Puis… Elle vit la sacoche d'Harold. Vous savez, sa fameuse sacoche. Et à connaître Astrid, elle ne pouvait qu'exploser !

Elle poussa donc un cri et se jeta sur le petit, un air menaçant au visage.

« Qui est tu ?! Où est Harold ?! »

Le gamin s'était mis à crier. En vue de leur situation, Astrid n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'enflammer, sans raisons à proprement vérifier, sur ce pauvre garçon. Mais celui-ci était bien trop innocent et jeune pour avoir fait quelque chose de mal au dragonnier ! Plus jeune que la jeune viking ne l'aurait cru. Du moins, c'est ce qui passa par la tête d'Astrid au moment où elle le lâcha. Le garçon resta alors allongé au sol, en boule, continuant de pleurer par terreur.

« Je suis désolée… Vraiment. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur… »

Et lorsqu'il releva la tête, elle ne put s'empêcher de bien faire plus attention aux coups que portait son visage et aux mutilations que portaient ses bras. Des choses affreuses et terrifiantes à regarder pour n'importe qui de vraisemblablement humain. Surtout sur un enfant. Suite à cela, Astrid écouta son cœur et accouru vers l'enfant.

« Hé, tout va bien ! Je t'assure que je ne vais pas te faire de mal, crois-moi ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur… Je suis juste à la recherche d'un ami… Tu comprends ? »

Le garçon a acquiescé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et bleus dessous. Il y avait de la peur dans son regard mais il était facile de reconnaître que cette peur ne venait pas d'Astrid… Mais bien d'autre chose.

« Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer.

« D'où viens-tu ? Qui a levé la main sur toi ? »

Le garçon avait la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait. Il était terrifié, hanté par un passé troublant et cauchemardesque qu'au fond Astrid ne voulait pas savoir… Par ailleurs, le petit marqua un temps de pause entre chaque respiration… Puis il dénonça sans peine :

« Viggo. »

Une terrible sueur froide parcouru le corps d'Astrid.

« Viggo ? Comment ça Viggo ? D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

\- De son bateau. Ma maman et moi étions esclaves.

\- Esclaves ? Attends je ne comprends pas…

\- J'étais pas tout seul… J'avais mes copains avec moi ! Mais…

\- Vous étiez combien à peu près ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas… Je…

\- Tu ne sais pas compter ? »

Son silence confirma cette théorie.

« Non…

\- Ce n'est pas grave… Hé… Tout va bien. Je suis avec toi maintenant. Et je vais t'aider.

\- Ils m'ont jeté en exil sur cette île…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai désobéi. J'ai voulu défendre maman ! On lui faisait du mal ! Je ne pouvais pas rien faire vous comprenez ! Je devais agir ! J'ai désobéi ! Et maintenant je…!

\- Écoute-moi ! Rien n'est de ta faute, et ce que tu as fais est très héroïque.

\- J'ai enfreins les règles…

\- Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Timmy.

\- Timmy… Enfreindre les règles ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Monsieur Viggo était très en colère.

\- Viggo est quelqu'un de méchant Timmy, tu comprends ça ? Il t'a fait du mal. Et il fait du mal à ta maman pour se servir de vos capacités. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, c'est normal ! Si tu as fini en exil c'est bénéfique pour toi, penses-y. Tu auras les moyens d'aller sauver ta maman plus tard. »

Timmy baissa les yeux comme s'il comprenait seulement maintenant la situation. Il était difficile pour un enfant de faire la part des choses lorsqu'il subissait suffisamment souvent une torture psychologique dans les caves de Viggo. Rien que d'y penser, c'était monstrueux aux yeux d'Astrid. Mais tout à coup son regard se porta sur le bien d'Harold et elle y trouva bizarrement un lien étrange. Alors, elle se leva et alla examiner la sacoche de celui-ci.

« Dis-moi, où as-tu trouvé ça ?

\- Il l'a posé là.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Le garçon. Il l'a posé là et il est partit. »

Le cœur d'Astrid palpita bien trop vite tout à coup.

« Où est-il partit ? Tu le sais ?

\- Il a dit qu'il revenait, qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose. »

Le regard de la blonde passa de la sacoche au bois autour d'elle, sombre, humide et effrayant… Elle ne sentait rien de bon là-dedans.

« Timmy… Ça fait combien de temps qu'il est partit ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais quand il a allumé le feu avec son dragon il ne faisait pas aussi noir. Il m'a juste dis de bien ajouter du bois si je voulais rester au chaud et de ne surtout pas bouger avant qu'il ait fini.

\- Fini ? »

Il hocha les épaules d'un air désolant. Bien que petit pour son âge, le jeune Timmy souhaitait vraiment venir en aide à Astrid. Il sentait bien sa détresse à vouloir retrouver le jeune homme… Mais tandis que de base sa crainte était bien plus sentimentale… À présent elle était devenue bien plus sérieuse. Tellement, que la panique l'immergea et qu'elle dut s'en aller vers le chemin qui sembla le plus dégagé pour chercher sa trace.

« Reste ici Timmy, et surtout ne bouge pas ! »

Facile pour l'enfant lorsqu'il sait que son premier locuteur est disparu depuis des heures durant sans nouvelles. Mais il se força à rester sur place, de toute façon beaucoup trop apeuré pour s'élancer dans le noir à la poursuite d'Astrid qui s'était mise à courir… Sans Tempête. Seule. À travers le bois.

« Harold ! »

Ça ne sentait vraiment pas bon.

Harold disparaître aussi longtemps avec Krokmou ? Sans sa sacoche ? Laissant un enfant seul et sans défense ? Thor sait que c'est impossible venant de lui, qu'il soit grognon ou non en ce moment ! Alors Astrid avait totalement raison d'être en panique. Courir, crier son nom pour espérer l'entendre souffler son nom, l'entendre l'appeler d'une voix plaintif qui caractériserait une douleur quelconque qui pourrait expliquer sa disparition…

« HAROOOOLD ! »

Mais il ne répondait pas. Et même si la lueur était vraiment faible à travers les bois et que seule la lune éclairait chaque cime d'arbre… Elle ne l'aurait jamais loupé du regard. Mais cette fois-ci il était véritablement introuvable. De plus, l'île était si petite qu'elle parvint très vite sur la plage, à l'opposé de là où elle fut arrivée avec Tempête…

Elle était tellement désespérée et angoissée à l'idée de l'avoir perdu qu'elle frotta son visage de ses mains et murmura :

« Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible… C'est un cauchemar… Dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar… »

Elle se permit alors de retirer ses mains pour venir regarder l'océan à perte de vue… Et ce qu'elle vit chamboula ses émotions.

Des bateaux de chasseurs de dragons étaient disposés au loin. Très loin. Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils soient illisibles. Les poings serrés, Astrid ressenti de la rage. Elle baissa les yeux et trouva sur le sable des traces de sang bien visibles sous la lueur blanche même de la lune. Ces traces confirmèrent ses craintes et une grande colère manifesta son esprit si fort, qu'elle hurla à la mort.

« JE VOUS RETROUVERAI ET JE VOUS TUERAI. TU M'ENTENDS VIGGO ?! JE TE TUERAI ! »

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de partir à la chasse et laisser Timmy sur cette île seul… Elle devait trouver une solution, et surtout élaborer un plan qui allait tout chambouler pour permettre le sauvetage d'Harold et de la mère de Timmy en parallèle.

Dans une rage intense, elle se força à quitter les bateaux des yeux et à faire demi-tour pour rejoindre rapidement Timmy et Tempête. Mille idées lui passaient par la tête mais toutes étaient suicidaires… Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas y aller. Pas seule et encore moins avec pour appui un enfant.

« Timmy, remballe tout je t'emmène avec moi.

\- On va d'où ?

\- En sécurité. »

Astrid tenait absolument à ce que Timmy ne se retrouve plus dans cette histoire de trafiquant d'esclaves. Il devait vivre une vie d'enfant viking normal. Vivre son enfance sans peur ni crainte… Elle devait le protéger et à présent, c'était devenu une de ses priorités.

Elle prit le petit garçon avec elle sur Tempête et lui demanda de bien s'accrocher à elle pour le décollage. Tellement nerveuse, elle ne contrôla pas suffisamment Tempête lors du vol qui se contentait de prendre de la vitesse.

Timmy ne disait rien, mais ses bras serraient tellement fort Astrid qu'il était nul de nier qu'il était apeuré et pour un premier vol, c'était compréhensif. Mais la blonde était si tendue que même en essayant de ralentir Tempête, celle-ci se sentait tout aussi oppressée en ressentant les émotions de sa maîtresse.

Par ces craintes nouvelles, ils furent très vite arrivés à la rive comme elles l'avaient voulu et le jeune garçon put respirer pour de bon.

Le souci, c'est que revoir Astrid revenir aussi vite avec un petit garçon sur les bras tout sale et surtout entièrement couvert de bleus… C'était inquiétant pour la bande qui ne tarda pas à débarquer sur le pont pour les retrouver.

« Astrid ? Mais… ?

\- V-Varek… »

La jeune femme était tellement inquiète qu'elle n'osait point parler. Le petit Timmy restait assis sur Tempête tandis qu'elle, elle était descendue de son dos pour accourir.

« Où sont les autres ?!

\- Ils doivent être…

\- Va les chercher.

\- Et Harold… ?

\- MAINTENANT VAREK. »

Apeuré par la colère bien connue de la blonde, Varek prit ses jambes à son cou pour aller chercher le reste de la bande. Par ailleurs, il ne prit pas longtemps à revenir avec eux et à la grande surprise d'Astrid, Arnold était là ; il semblait ne pas avoir pris la fuite.

« Astrid ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Ingrid d'un air grave, sa double hache dans la main.

\- C'est Harold. Il a été enlevé. »

Un silence terrible régna au centre du groupe.

« Enlevé ? Répéta Kranedur, hé attendez, notre propre chef de bande s'est fait enlevé ?

\- Enlevé, disparu ? Enchérit sa sœur.

\- OUI DISPARU. Viggo l'a enlevé ! J'ai vu les navires. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour que j'attaque et de plus… »

Astrid s'engagea vers Tempête pour venir prendre Timmy dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse descendre.

« Ce jeune garçon était seul dans la forêt avec pour seul bien… Sa sacoche. (elle la désigna et la donna à Ingrid.)

\- Oh mon dieu... Son visage... Couina Varek, bien que tout le monde fut tout autant choqué.

\- Et dire que je voulais tout faire pour lui parler et réparer mes erreurs… C'est de ma faute s'il est dans ce bateau.

\- Non attends mon pote, t'as rien à voir là-dedans ! S'exclama Rustik.

\- Arnold, ça ne sert à rien de t'en vouloir, dit Ingrid, si Harold est partit c'était de son plein gré… Et maintenant… »

Un sanglot résonna. Astrid leur tournait le dos et reniflait quelques larmes salées qui venaient du fond de son cœur. Elle, la Astrid Hofferson-sans-peur… Ressentait toutes ces dernières émotions fortes ressortir de son être. Elle paraissait vivre un dur moment. Sa dispute avec le garçon qu'elle aime… Le voir fuir comme si ses derniers espoirs à tout lui avouer c'était envolé… Et maintenant son enlèvement qui allait surement engendrer de terribles conséquences… C'était trop dur de se retenir. Alors elle pleura ; Tempête l'épaulait de quelques coups de tête affectif.

« Astrid… »

Ingrid se dirigea vers son amie et la pris dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée pour tout. Vraiment. Quoique tu puisses penser ou croire, tu n'as aucun remord à ressentir. La vérité c'est que la faute est à plaider sur moi… Et tu le sais. Personne n'a besoin de le nier car je sais que j'ai été vraiment nulle de réagir avec autant d'agressivité à vos égards.

\- Et si je le perdais définitivement… ? »

Plus aucune larme ne coulait sur son visage mais de la douleur traversait pourtant ses traits lisses. De la colère animait son regard et une culpabilité sans frontière possédait son cœur.

« Nous le retrouverons Astrid. C'est Harold. Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce soit lui faire du mal avant même que nous débarquions. Il est fort. Tu le sais.

\- Il faut élaborer un plan.

\- Bien vu crétin de Varek, comme si nous allions nous lancer dans une mission suicide qui nous couterait tous la vie !

\- Le plan est simple : on fait tout péter !

\- Non les jumeaux, on ne peut pas se permettre de brûler le bateau où Harold serait susceptible d'être enfermé.

\- Je peux y aller. »

Tout le monde tourna son regard vers Arnold.

« Je travaillais pour lui, donc je connais ses bateaux. Je sais où sont enfermés les prisonniers.

\- J'ai pas confiance en toi. Lança Ingrid.

\- Tu n'auras pas trop le choix ce coup là.

\- Si, elle peut.

\- Timmy ? Dit Astrid.

\- J'étais son esclave moi. Alors je connais aussi les bateaux ! Et ma maman est enfermée là-bas !

\- Jamais tu ne seras envoyé là-bas mormon, désolé mais on n'est pas fou à ce point ! Ria Kognedur.

\- Un nain se débarasser des gros méchants à coups de pieds, c'est trop mignon. Ricana Rustik.

\- JE M'APPELLE TIMMY. ET JE VEUX ALLER LÀ-BAS. »

Il fit taire les jacassements des jumeaux.

« Il a du ventre le petit… Marmonna Rustik.

\- Astrid. On ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer un enfant sur les rangs de Viggo surtout que s'il était sur l'île c'est qu'il s'est enfuit ?

\- Exilé. J'ai été exilé…

\- Pire encore.

\- Je peux y arriver !

\- Timmy, dit fermement Astrid, tu n'iras pas là-bas, tu es bien trop petit ! Et Viggo te tuera avant même que tu n'es eu le temps de lever les bras.

\- Je vais l'accompagner.

\- Roh Arnold arrête un peu !

\- Ingrid, je m'en contrefiche de tes croyances paranos, j'irai que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et j'aiderai le petit à retrouver sa mère le temps d'une observation des prisons pour faire sortir Harold.

\- Et nous dans tout ça ? Demanda Rustik.

\- Hum… Le mieux serait d'attendre un signal. À la moindre occasion pour libérer Harold, Arnold ou Timmy nous envoi un signal et on attaque, réfléchit Varek.

\- Hééééé ! J'attendrai pas sur ma selle que deux parfaits étrangers quelconque dragonniers fassent mon boulot à ma place ! S'écria Kranedur.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le frangin !

\- Ouais ! Harold est notre ami alors c'est à nous de le libérer ! On abandonne pas lachement un ami !

\- Rustik, ça n'a rien à voir avec un abandon ! On essaye de trouver un plan d'attaque !

\- Et laisser deux personnes qui lui sont presque inconnus le libérer ? Jamais il y croira ! »

Un silence pesa quelques secondes. Astrid soupira, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La situation paraissait compliquée. Harold était toujours le premier à diriger les opérations et maintenant au lieu de trouver une solution convenable, tout ce qu'ils savaient faire c'est se prendre la tête pour une question d'organisation.

« Vous me fatiguez. On suit le plan de base qu'à proposer Varek. Ok ? Arnold et Timmy vous allez en éclaireur et au lieu de vous attendre sagement, nous allons arriver discrètement peu de temps après vous et attaquer sans bruit. Avec un peu de chance, le premier bateau pourra être libéré sans l'appel de renforts voisins. Comme ça, vous sortez la mère de Timmy, Harold et Krokmou des cellules et on les embarque. Ça vous va ?

\- T'as oublié une chose importante Astrid, on ne sait pas dans quel bateau se situe Harold, dit Ingrid.

\- Il est dans celui de Viggo. Dans sa prison privé. C'est là que ma maman est enfermée.

\- Impossible de le louper, il est bien plus énorme que les autres. Renchérit Arnold.

\- On va nous voir par les airs !

\- On a pas trop le choix Rustik… Grogna Ingrid.

\- Oh si vous l'avez… Dois-je vous rappeler que Beltïana n'est pas une dragonne ordinaire ? »

Soudain, une illumination parcourue les regards de la bande. Ils se donnèrent un sourire réciproque plein d'espoir ; même Astrid semblait parfaitement confiante de ce plan. Il ne pouvait que marcher ! Tout était préparé. Ils attendraient le petit jour pour attaquer dans la discrétion, sans le moindre bruit… Et sortiraient Harold de sa lugubre prison sans que quiconque n'ai laissé de traces.

Un plan parfait oui.

Un plan parfait…

* * *

« Allons Maria dessine moi un joli sourire sur ce visage. Ne me fais pas regretter mes choix quant à tes bonnes manières de servante. »

Le maître en personne analysait scrupuleusement l'œil de dragon sur la table et Thor sait à quel point il détestait voir ses propres esclaves lui manquer de respect par un sourire inexistant.

« Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, j'étais pensive.

\- Ne soyez pas absente en ma présence ou vous savez que la punition vous sera fatale. Je vous l'ai déjà dis. Mais soit, faites-moi entrer dans votre esprit.

\- Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander pour quelle raison m'aviez vous enlevé il y a si longtemps.

\- Pour une raison qui ne tient qu'à moi.

\- Mon fils ? »

Viggo étira un sourire sadique sur son visage et plongea son regard noir et perçant dans celui de la femme.

« Mets-toi à genoux. »

La femme s'exécuta. Elle avait bien que trop appris des séquelles d'une désobéissance à son égard. L'homme s'avança alors à pas lourd vers elle et pris son menton.

« Je sais que ton fils est la seule chose qui te maintient en vie ici Maria mais ne sois pas si curieuse à son sujet. Ce qui lui arrive est une affaire qui ne regarde que moi et mon frère.

\- Alors pourquoi me laissez-vous vivante.

\- Car j'attends qu'on vienne te chercher ma chère… Et ça c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses m'offrir depuis un certain temps. »

Se doutant de quoi il parlait, Maria se mit à fondre en larmes, les lèvres brulantes de tremblements incessants.

« S'il vous plait…

\- Non Maria. Tu vivras.

\- Je veux partir.

\- Non tu ne le veux pas. Tu ne me laisseras pas ton fils orphelin en sachant son propre destin. »

L'homme s'éloigna et prit délicatement une dague posée sur son bureau qu'il caressa du bout des doigts. Il fixait sans limite la femme au visage maculée de cicatrices et de traces sanglantes qu'il savait, marqué pour toujours.

« Je sais que tu souffres Maria. Je sais que mes hommes n'ont aucune pitié pour toi… Mais considère ça comme un cadeau que la mort ne t'ait pas encore ouvert les bras ! Tu es trop aimée parmi mon armée et je ne doute point que ta mort éveillera en certain, quelques idées suicidaires. T'ôter la vie ce serait t'offrir un cadeau bien trop précieux… Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Il fit une longue enjambée jusqu'elle et la regardant de haut, lui offrit cette dague, déjà maculé de sang.

« J'ai tué des enfants avec ça. »

Maria sanglota de plus belle.

« Mais pas le tien. Prends-la, et égorge toi si tu le souhaites vraiment. Mais pense à ton propre fils Maria… Il ne compte que sur toi. »

Elle prit la dague sans hésitation en main et baissa les yeux vers le tranchant de la lame couverte de liquide rouge. Ses mains se mirent à trembler puis ses yeux firent ressortir toute la haine qu'elle éprouvait, surtout lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur celui du martyre en face d'elle.

« Tu peux toujours essayer de me tuer Maria. Mais n'oublie pas qui reviendra tout de même vainqueur au final. »

Et dans un sourire tout aussi effrayant, Viggo lui tourna le dos et alla s'asseoir tranquillement à son bureau en sifflotant. Maria n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de se lever. Elle était restée à genoux, les mains tremblantes et avait continué de pleurer des torrents de larmes sans y trouver le moindre courage d'affronter ses peurs.

« Je suis désolée… »

Et c'est sous ses dernières paroles que Viggo claqua des doigts. Ryker et ses hommes furent vite leur apparition et prirent sans peine les bras de la jeune femme larmoyante qui laissa glisser de ses doigts la dague qu'on entendit claquer plusieurs fois sur le sol. Un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge une dernière fois tandis qu'elle tentait de se ressaisir pour attraper le couteau... Et trancher ses propres veines. Mais c'était perdu d'avance.

Car la porte venait de se refermer derrière elle.


End file.
